A Force of Nature
by noscruples
Summary: AU/AH - Liz has snapped. She thinks Jason is dead and she will do whatever it takes to find the killer and get revenge. What will her search find? Will it bring her happiness, death, or something else? This is a darker Liz. She's feisty and on a mission but is also very vulnerable and broken. Rate M
1. Chapter 1 - Determined

Like A Force of Nature

AU/AH - Liz has snapped. She thinks Jason is dead and she will do whatever it takes to find the killer and get revenge. What will her search find? Will it bring her happiness, death, or something else?

A/N This is a darker Liz. She's feisty and on a mission and also very vulnerable and broken. I'll be having some flashbacks so you can see how their relationship was in the past. Additional questions you might have that I can answer: Jason's past is pretty on point to the show. He was with Keisha, Carly, and Robin. And the accident happened. Liz is a nurse. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 - Determined

Elizabeth groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. Two days had gone by since Jason's memorial. She didn't think she could possibly have any tears left. She felt old and her body ached; not to mention that she felt completely numb.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "I love you Mrs. Morgan." Jason said as he kissed his way down Elizabeth's neck._

_She gasped as his wet kisses finally reached her nipple. She was still reeling from their lovemaking the previous night. They had done it on every surface of the villa. Her body started to burn with desire again. She was an addict and Jason's mouth and cock were her fixes. _

_ "Jaaason." She cooed as he entered her to the hilt._

_END FLASHBACK_

She buried her face into one of his shirts. It still smelled like him. She wanted to bottle it up so she could keep it forever not able to accept that he was gone and this was all she had left.

_FLASHBACK – Honeymoon_

_Elizabeth laughed as Jason ran down the beach ahead of her. She saw him turn and head towards the villa and that is when she heard popping noises and his body hit the ground. Her screams were drowned out by the crashing waves as Johnny's hands pulled her backwards and he ran with her. She fought him with everything she had. She couldn't understand why he was running in the opposite direction. Jason needed her._

_Johnny shoved her behind a huge rock and he covered her with his body._

_It got really quiet. Johnny looked down at her. She was in shock and not moving. Her eyes were glazed. But then suddenly, it was like someone had shocked her with paddles and she started to fight him. He didn't want to hurt her but she was doing everything she could to get away from him. Recoiling when she kneed him in the groin, he watched her jump up and run. Ignoring the pain, he got up and chased her down. When they got to the villa, Max was there with Milo. There was no body, just blood everywhere._

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "They took him."_

_Elizabeth fell to the ground wailing as Johnny pulled her into him and then carried her to the car. They needed to get her out of there._

_END FLASHBACK_

Someone was knocking on the door but Elizabeth didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone. A few minutes later, the door to the bedroom pushed open. It was Emily.

"I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

Emily wiped away a tear. "You have to keep up your strength."

"For what? He's gone." She said matter of fact.

Emily stared at her for a minute before answering. "So, you're just going to kill yourself by not eating so you can join him?"

Liz rolled her eyes and turned over. She thought she had it all; a man who loved her, a future. But now, she felt like she had nothing. Her heart ached for Jason who had been her rock after the rape. He was her friend, lover, and husband. He fought for them to be together when she'd back away. His love for her had scared her. It was everything that she had always dreamed of but thought that she couldn't have. Ironically, she was never scared of his profession. He taught her to shoot and she became really good at it. Guns were by no means her thing. But, she did what she had to do to survive in his world. He taught her how to sense danger and protect herself. It was important to him that she felt like she could. There were no illusions between them. He killed people for a living and she helped save them. And in this crazy world where nothing had made sense in her life, he was the one sane thing; an enforcer with a heart of gold. He was her light in the darkness.

"Fine, don't eat it. Go ahead and kill yourself so that I can lose another person I love." Emily said slamming the door behind her.

Elizabeth sat up and rolled her eyes. Emily was always so dramatic. She stood up and took a bite of the sandwich and threw the rest on the plate and then turned the shower on. Quickly shedding her clothes, she stepped inside. And as the water trickled down her skin, she put her hands against the wall and vividly remembered the last time that Jason had fucked her in the shower. The man was crazy good in bed, in the shower, pounding her on a pool table. He made her come alive and now she had no one. And she truly believed that no man could quench her desire like he could. After the rape, she never thought that she'd enjoy sex, but he taught her how to feel again and not be ashamed to feel passion. She came alive under him, above him. He watched her become the empowered woman she was and supported her the entire way.

She took a few more bites of the sandwich, and then slicked her hair back into a bun and threw on some lipstick. She put on a black dress and some black heels. Grabbing her gun, she put it in her handbag and threw open the door.

Emily gasped as she saw her walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out."

Elizabeth was on a mission.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz threw open Sonny's office door. She didn't even bother knocking.

"Elizabeth?" He said looking up.

Johnny stood up and nodded at her before walking out of the room. He had worked exclusively for Jason but Sonny had wanted to know what he wanted to do now when Elizabeth had interrupted.

Sonny watched her curiously. She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs but didn't remove her sunglasses. Even in the midst of all her grief, she was gorgeous. "How….how can I help you?" He asked.

"I want them dead." She said evenly.

Sonny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Whoever sent that video of his dead body, I want you to find them, torture them, and then fucking kill them. Is that clear enough for you?" She said angrily.

About a week after she had returned to the states from Italy, a dvd showed up at the penthouse. There were pictures of Jason's mutilated body. Elizabeth had to be sedated and she didn't speak to anyone for a week afterward.

Sonny was stunned. He had never heard Elizabeth talk that way. "Elizabeth, I'm already handling that."

"Like you handle everything…." She muttered so low that Sonny couldn't hear her. The truth was that Jason had made Corinthos/Morgan what it was today. He handled all the dirty work and made the rational decisions while Sonny paraded around town with a new woman on his arm every week and acted like Jason was his bitch. She had always hated their dynamic. But, it was Jason's choice and she had never said anything to him. "Look, it has been a month since he was taken. What exactly have you done? Did you even figure out who did it?"

Sonny's jaw clenched. "I'm not going to discuss the details with you, it's not safe."

Elizabeth stood up and slammed her hand onto his desk. "I am not some weak, pathetic woman Sonny. Jason was my husband and I need to know who did this and I need them to pay." She barked.

Sonny would never admit it aloud, but her demeanor was scaring him a little. It was like she somehow was embodying Jason and it was freaking him out. "Elizabeth…."

"You know what? The hell with this, I will find them myself." She said walking to the door and flinging it open.

The guards in the outer room all avoided eye contact except for Johnny.

"Come with me." She demanded as she walked by him.

Sonny nodded from within the office and Johnny followed her back to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What's going on?" He asked curiously as he slid next to her.

"You are going to help me find out who killed my husband and then you're going to help me kill them."

Her voice was devoid of emotion and Johnny was kind of shocked.

"Are you in or are you out Johnny because if you're going to be a wus like Sonny, I want to know now." She said loudly as Francis smirked in the driver's seat. He had always been proud of Elizabeth. He was there when Jason had found her in the park and it bonded all three of them forever.

_FLASHBACK – 4 years prior – Liz is 19, Jason is 26_

_ "Oh my God." Francis said spotting Elizabeth crawling out of the bushes._

_Jason slowly approached her and then realized who it was. "Elizabeth?"_

_He had recognized her as one of Emily's friends._

_ "Got to go home." She kept mumbling as she got to her feet. _

_Jason took off his coat as he tried to keep calm. Francis searched the park to see if he could locate the perpetrator._

_ "Elizabeth. I'll take you."_

_She stared at him for a moment as if she was trying to focus but couldn't. "Jason?"_

_ "That's right. It's Jason. Will you let me take you home?"_

_She nodded yes. Looking down, she started to panic. "Oh my God, Gram's bracelet is gone."_

_ "I'll have Francis look for it okay?"_

_Francis had come back and heard him. "I'll try to find it right now." He said moving back behind the trees._

_Jason slowly put the coat around Elizabeth's shoulders. Her eyes filled with tears. _

_ "Elizabeth, let me take you to the hospital."_

_She started to whimper. "Everyone will know."_

_ "This isn't your fault. But, you need help. You could be bleeding."_

_ "Don't leave me." She said desperately._

_ "I…I won't ever leave you." He said softly; wishing that he could make this all go away._

_Elizabeth broke down and Jason caught her as she fell to the ground. She sobbed for a minute and then she got eerily quiet and her eyes were glassy. She just stared up at him like he wasn't there; like she was in her own private hell as she tightly clutched his shirt. Picking her up, he yelled for Francis and they got into the SUV and he drove them to the hospital as quickly as he could._

_FLASHBACK END_


	2. Chapter 2 – Teamwork

A/N – Wow! Thanks for the great response! I promise it won't be forever dark. She's just doing what she needs to do right now. I can't answer some of your question without giving away storyline.

Here is a 2nd chapter for today.

**Chapter 2 – Teamwork**

Johnny sighed. "I'm in." He said quietly. The only reason he agreed was because he felt really guilty that Jason died on his watch and he wanted to protect her. Getting her involved in this was not something he really wanted to do. Jason had always kept her away from the business as much as possible. And here she was inserting herself into a very dangerous situation. The people who had taken Jason had practically shredded his body. Johnny had never seen anything like it. Supposedly, they had burned his remains and he hated even thinking about how much pain Jason must have been in. He brought his attention back to Elizabeth, not wanting to think about it any longer.

"Good. We'll need to build a team. I want Spinelli."

"Technically he was hired and paid by Jason so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well now he works for me." She said quietly. "We'll meet at the new house tonight at 7:00."

She said as the car pulled up to the Towers.

Johnny nodded and waited for her to get out of the car before starting to make some calls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_FLASHBACK – Hospital_

_Emily looked over at Jason who stayed at the hospital overnight._

_ "Jason, you don't have to stay." She said softly. Although, she had to admit she was happy he had kept her company. Elizabeth had woken up several times screaming and Jason seemed to be the only one who could get her to calm down. Emily figured she wouldn't want any man around but Jason had saved Elizabeth, so it was like this unspoken bond had formed._

_ "I told her that I wouldn't leave."_

_Bobbie came into the room. "I need to be alone with Elizabeth for a little while."_

_ "We'll be right outside."_

_Francis walked up to Jason and handed him the bracelet that Elizabeth had asked for._

_ "Thanks man. I owe you one."_

_Francis shook his head and walked away._

_Bobbie came back out._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "She won't talk. She's been that way since the police left last night. I'm going to have to call for a psych consult."_

_Jason stood up. "Wait, please, just give me a minute with her."_

_Bobbie nodded. _

_Jason took a deep breath and walked into the room. He didn't want them to drug her or anything. He remembered how that felt._

_She was facing him but looking right through him._

_ "Elizabeth, what happened to you was horrible. But, we need you to say something. I know that you're scared. I promise you that I will protect you. I will get you any help that you need but I want it to be on your terms. Don't let them make decisions for you."_

_ "It hurts." She said finally focusing on his face._

_ "I'm so sorry. If I could make you not hurt, I would. What do you need from me?"_

_ "I want to get out of here. But, I'm scared that he'll find me."_

_ "Do you want to go to Emily's?"_

_ "No." She said wiping her face. "She has school."_

_Jason thought for a minute. "For now, come back to my place. There are guards there that will protect you. You can have your own bedroom. It's safe. Emily can visit you and we'll find someone who you are comfortable with to talk to about what happened."_

_ "You would do that?"_

_Jason nodded._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because you are important to Emily and I just feel like I need to help you. Will you let me?"_

_ "Okay." She said wiping away more tears. _

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sighed. They had planned to move into the house after they got back from the honeymoon. It was all ready and she hadn't been there since before they left. It would certainly be bittersweet.

Johnny watched her get into the car. She seemed so different. He couldn't get over it. He turned away before she caught his eye. Losing Jason had been hard on everyone. Spinelli was still grieving. Johnny had to pull him out of the bed and make him take a shower because the stench gave him a headache. It was the second person Spinelli had lost in a short period of time and it had taken a huge toll on him. It was only after telling him what Elizabeth wanted to do that Spinelli perked up. They all wanted revenge.

When they stopped in front of the house, he jumped out and opened her door. He held out his arm and she leaned on it as she got out. She had changed into a black business suit. Her hair was still pulled back and she had a different pair of sunglasses on that weren't so dark.

They walked into the house. It looked like an Italian villa. It was beautiful. The tile in the foyer was shipped in from Italy as well as the door and stained glass. The chandelier was from Milan and the staircase was actually dismantled from an old house in Florence that was about to be demolished. Jason had spared no expense in building their dream home. It was certainly more modern but Elizabeth's touches had made it feel a bit homey and warm too.

Her heels clacked on the tiles and then she turned and walked into the living room. Spinelli, Cody, Cooper, Milo, and Enzo were sitting on the couches. Francis and Johnny found a seat and Elizabeth sat down in a chair. She cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming tonight."

No one said anything. They had all been instructed by Johnny to hear her out.

"I asked you here because you all were so loyal to my husband and are also still under his employ, not Sonny's. If you agree to help me find his murderers and kill them, then I will need your absolute loyalty in return. You will not share anything with Sonny. You will not talk to anyone else about what is going on. Everything must be done in secrecy. There can be no mistakes. If you can't handle that right now, then I will understand. But then you need to leave immediately."

No one stood up so she continued. "I want all of you to move in here until the job is done. There are plenty of bedrooms and it will be the center of our operations."

She turned and looked over at Spinelli. "I need you find out where Alcazar is right now."

"Yes Avenger." He said pulling out his laptop as he feverishly typed.

Elizabeth smirked at her new nickname. "We need to put our heads together and try to figure out who did this; make a list."

"Why are you starting with Alcazar?" Enzo asked.

"Because my husband mentioned him while we were on our honeymoon. He thought he was up to something and said that I should be careful."

She couldn't even bring herself to say his name. It hurt too badly.

"Did Sonny know about it?" Francis asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes, but he didn't think it was a big deal."

Johnny rolled his eyes. He hated Sonny.

"He just arrived at the Metro Court." Spinelli said.

Liz stood up. "Good, I'm going to go change."

"You're going over there?" Johnny asked.

"Yup. While I'm keeping him distracted, I need someone to take Spinelli to the Alcazar mansion and get inside. I want a copy of his hard drive and anything else you can find. And if you can get some security footage to see who he's been meeting with lately, that would be a plus as well."

Spinelli gulped. It would be faster than trying to get through his firewall and internet security but it was something he wasn't used to. Closing his eyes, he thought about Jason and tried to summon up his inner Stone Cold because this was a mission that he could not fail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth opened the closet and searched for something to wear. She found it and smiled. It was a black halter dress that not only showed off her cleavage, but also dipped down low in the back. It rested mid-thigh and she had the perfect Jimmy Choos to accent it. Going into the bathroom, she took her hair down and styled it and then did her eyes and put red lipstick on. She sprayed herself with a mist of lavender and then stepped into the dress and pulled it on. Looking into the mirror, she was pleased. The dressed hugged her body nicely. When she had brought it and put it on to go out with Jason, they had never made it out of the penthouse. Jason had saw her back and pounced on her before she could get out the door.

_FLASHBACK_

_Elizabeth walked down the stairs and as she came into view, Jason smiled. She looked gorgeous as usual and suddenly he was hungry for something that only she could provide. His want for her never seemed to subside. If he could be inside of her all of the time, he would._

_She smiled. "Like the view?"_

_ "It is amazing." He said eyeing her breasts._

_She smirked and grabbed her purse and walked past him as she heard him gasp. _

_ "Damn." Jason said under his breath._

_Elizabeth had her hand on the door knob and before she could turn it Jason was on her. His hands roughly grabbing her breasts as he pulled her into him; grinding his hips into her body. _

_ "Jason." She breathed out as he pressed her hands against the door like he was going to frisk her. _

_He laid kisses down her back and Elizabeth shivered; the feel of his soft lips skirting across her skin with an occasional flick of his tongue made her quiver with excitement. And then his arms were around her again and he lifted her up and stared at her intensely. Elizabeth realized that she would never grow tired of looking at the love he had for her in his beautiful blue eyes._

_FLASHBACK END_


	3. Chapter 3 – Feminine Wiles

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Interesting that so many of you are throwing Sonny under the bus lol. Klj5017a – rofl at borg-sicle comment!

Chapter 3 – Feminine Wiles

Sighing at the memory, Elizabeth slipped on her shoes and grabbed a small purse that would still hold her gun. She wasn't taking any chances. Jason had spent a lot of time with her making sure that she knew how to use it and could physically defend herself. Johnny had helped as well. It was important that she could hold her own because of the dark side of Jason's business.

There was a soft knock on the door. She knew it was Johnny. She watched him walk towards her.

"You look nice." He said softly.

"Thank you." She studied him. "Is there something you want to say?"

Johnny's eyes met hers. "I have no problem finding out who killed Jason. I want the fuckers dead too. But….."

"You have a problem with me being involved?"

He nodded.

"Because I'm a woman?"

"Because I don't want to lose you. You are family to me. Jason was like a brother to me." He said painfully looking away.

She reached up and touched his face. "It wasn't your fault Johnny."

She could see his whole body tense. How had she not noticed before that he was hurting so badly? He was so good at hiding it around her. "It's not your fault." She repeated.

He didn't say anything. She brushed past him and he turned around and gasped. She smirked and kept walking as he ran in front of her and stopped her. "You're not going out dressed like that." He said refusing to look her in the eye.

"Johnny, you can't tell me what to wear."

"You are like a sister to me and I would never let my sister walk out of the house looking like that." He said more loudly than he wanted to. They were on the landing and all the guys had looked up at them. They couldn't see her clearly, so they didn't understand what Johnny was talking about.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a necessity. You know that Alcazar always crushed on me."

"I don't think you should go there."

"You made your point, now step aside." She said gruffly.

Johnny sighed and stepped aside. Like it or not, she was now the boss and he had to respect her wishes.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as she walked past the guys. She could hear their intake of breath and before she could get to the door, Milo and Francis were blocking it.

"Absolutely not." Francis said sternly.

"Francis…."

"Elizabeth, if I have to throw you over my shoulder…"

She touched his face. "It will be okay. I know what I am doing. Will you please give me some credit?"

Francis clenched his jaw. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. There was nothing about this that he liked. Teasing a dangerous man was never a good idea and frankly, he just wasn't used to working with a woman in this capacity. Although, he knew that if Jason needed to he'd use his looks to get what he wanted that he would do it, so why was he so upset that Elizabeth was doing the same thing?

After a staring contest that Elizabeth won, the older man stepped aside and pulled Milo with him.

"Thank you." She said walking out the front door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I hope this doesn't backfire on us." Johnny said quietly as they drove to the hotel.

"It won't."

"He's really dangerous."

"I'm not going to underestimate him Johnny. Ja….. He taught me better than that." She said cringing that she had stumbled over his name.

Johnny moved his hand over and put it over hers and squeezed it before pulling it back. As stoic as she was being, he knew she was hurting badly.

They pulled up to the Metro Court and he got out and held the door open. They rode up to the restaurant.

"I won't be far from you. Please do not leave the floor."

Liz nodded. "I won't."

They got off the elevator and Liz walked off. Johnny went off to the side and a waitress came up to her.

Lorenzo had seen her and got momentarily distracted. He noticed she was alone. Watching as the waitress showed her to her table, his whole body jolted when he got the complete sight of her in that dress. Sucking in a breath, he answered the business associate's question before turning and looking over at her again. Understandably, he was shocked that she was even out and about let alone looking so smoking hot.

Liz ordered something to eat and then drank some water. She had been tempted to drink some wine, but she wanted her head to be totally clear.

Lorenzo finished up his business and before he could approach her, she stood and walked out onto the balcony.

Looking out over the city she began to cry. It had been harder than she thought to turn on the tears but it was necessary for what she was about to do. She had turned off her emotions so much to get through the day that it was hard going back into her emotional vortex.

Lorenzo watched her from the doorway. She was so beautiful and that dress was doing him in. He cleared his throat and walked forward. Elizabeth spun around just as a few tears flowed down her cheeks and Johnny popped into the doorway.

Lorenzo turned and glared at him.

"It's okay Johnny." She said softly.

Johnny smirked. He could see she was playing damsel in distress and given her hard knocks performance earlier, it amused him.

Liz ignored Johnny so she wouldn't smile. He retreated and Lorenzo raised his hand and wiped the tear off of her cheek.

"How are you holding up?" He asked softly.

She shrugged. "It's hard but I'm just taking it day by day."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I saw that you were alone. May I join you?"

He watched her look away and struggle with the question and he held his breath until she finally said yes. Elizabeth was an incredible woman. She was strong, smart, beautiful, and passionate. Those attributes had never been lost on him and he always felt jealous of Jason for that reason. Maybe it was a combination of her tears, the creaminess of her skin that she so effortlessly flaunted, and her tongue that would nervously swipe against her succulent lips that was getting such a rise out of Lorenzo. Being this close to her had always been forbidden but now, only Jason's memory was separating them; and it he couldn't wait for it to fade.

She brushed past him and had to fight the bile that rose in her stomach as he put his hand on her back as they walked inside. She knew that Lorenzo could have had something to do with Jason's death and she had to fight the revulsion. Thankfully, he finally dropped his hand and she could breathe again.

He held out her chair and she sat down.

The waitress came over and took his order and left.

"How's Lila, she must be getting big." Liz asked.

Lorenzo smiled proudly. "She is. I have a picture on my phone if you want to see it."

Liz nodded. "I would love too."

He knew that she was just trying to take her mind off of Jason. He fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped through a few photos before settling on a really cute one. He handed the phone to Liz and she smiled genuinely. "She's really cute Lorenzo. And I love the tutu."

Lorenzo smiled. "She's my heart." He said taking the phone back.

"I was hoping to have one of my own someday." She said looking down.

He put his hand on hers for a second and then pulled it away. The waitress interrupted them and brought a drink for Lorenzo and then refilled her water.

"You don't want anything stronger than that?" He asked.

She shook her head no. "I'm afraid that if I do, I won't stop." She said which was actually really true. Right now, she couldn't afford to go on a binge. She needed to do right by her husband. It had always been Jason from that moment he saved her in the park, and in her heart no one could ever take his place.

She looked up as Sonny walked in and fought the urge to curse under her breath. Lorenzo could see that she looked uncomfortable and watched her roll her eyes. He was surprised at her reaction since it was Sonny and he hadn't realized that they were on the outs.

"Elizabeth….Alcazar." He said looking at them curiously.

"Sonny." Elizabeth said boldly looking up at him.

Lorenzo took another sip of his drink. He hated Sonny Corinthos with a passion. But, he was curious as to why things were so frigid between them.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked softly.

"I'm fine." She said before looking away from him.

Sonny sighed and walked to his table. He wasn't surprised by the cold treatment given the way they had last parted. But he was certainly shocked to see her dining with Alcazar. If Elizabeth needed to be angry at him, he'd let her. But whatever game she was playing right now was dangerous.

"You seemed a bit uncomfortable with him." Lorenzo said curiously.

"It's nothing to be worried about." She said cryptically.

Lorenzo fought the urge to smile. He loved it that she was mad at Sonny.

The waitress brought their food and they ate quietly. Liz brought up Lila again and Lorenzo happily talked about her.

When they finished, he looked up and there were a few couples dancing.

"Will you dance with me?"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up. "Um….."

"Come on, I would like to consider us friends. It's just a dance." Lorenzo said nonchalantly even though he couldn't wait to hold her closely.

Sonny watched Elizabeth stand up and almost choked when he saw what she was wearing.

Lorenzo led her to the dance floor and they lightly swayed to the music.

Johnny looked down at his phone. Spinelli had texted, "Hitman, the chickens have flown the coop."

He shook his head. Hitman was some crazy Irish character in DC comics. It never amazed him how much useless shit floated around in that head of his.

Sonny stood up. He was done. There was no way in hell that Jason would approve of whatever Elizabeth thought she was accomplishing. And even though he knew she'd be even more pissed at him, he walked over to them and tried to cut in.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Liz said glaring at him.

"This needs to stop." He said quietly but forcefully.

Lorenzo glared. His phone rang and he picked it up. Someone at his compound was letting him know that there had been a security breach.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said angrily.

Lorenzo cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but there is something that I need to take care of. I have to go." He touched Liz's arm. "Thank you for the company and the dance. I'll settle our bill on the way out." He said nicely.

Liz nodded. "Thank you for talking to me about Lila. It was a nice distraction."

He smiled at her and turned and left. Sonny pulled her into his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled in her ear as he watched Lorenzo get on the elevator.

"What you wouldn't do?"

"Flirt with Lorenzo?" He said incredulously.

She pulled back. "I am not flirting with Lorenzo."

"You need to go home and definitely change." He said curtly. "Johnny."

Johnny rushed over to where they were standing.

"Take Elizabeth home now."

Liz glared at him.

"Please Elizabeth….." Johnny said quietly.

She stared Sonny down for a few seconds and then went back to the table and grabbed her purse and Johnny followed her to the elevator.

The doors closed and she smiled. "That went better than planned."

Johnny shook his head. "Spinelli should be home by now."

"Good. We'll have to see if our ruse was worth it."

He guided her back to the car glad that she hadn't started a mob war.


	4. Chapter 4 – Enforcer Mode

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Klj5017a – Sonny is a manwhore lol. Thanks! * Guest – Thank you! You'll find out about Jason right now. * Glad you guys liked the dress part!

Chapter 4 – Enforcer Mode

Jason's whole body was hurting. He tried to open his eyes but the light was blinding.

"Just relax." A doctor said. She had a German accent. "You have been in a coma."

"Elizabeth." He murmured.

"Please Mr. Morgan, just relax. All will be clear soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stared at their bed. She just couldn't get into it without Jason. It was killing her. She opened the door and walked down the hallway. One of the rooms had two full beds and she knocked on the door softly. Johnny opened it dressed in some sweats and a tee shirt and he looked at her curiously. He was surprised to find her looking so broken.

He stepped back and she walked into the room and went to the bed that wasn't turned down and climbed in. He grabbed a second blanket from the closet and threw it over her so she wouldn't get too cold.

"I can't sleep in that bed Johnny." She said softly. "Not without him."

"Okay." He said turning off the light and climbing into the other bed. Elizabeth's emotions were all over the place, and he hoped that she could keep it together. He didn't know how much longer he could take listening to her cry herself to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later. It was still really early. She reached for Jason and then remembered he wasn't there and that is when the sobs hit again. Burying her head into the pillow to try to drown them out was not doing any good. And that is when she felt Johnny lay on top of the covers.

"May I hug you?" He said softly.

She let out a sob and turned into him and he held her until she calmed down.

"Talk to me."

"Oh God." She said jumping up and running to the bathroom.

Johnny followed her to make sure she was okay. She puked what little she had eaten earlier and then splashed her face and rinsed her mouth out. "I'm falling apart." She said softly.

"No you're not. Under the circumstances, you're surviving."

She turned towards him and got dizzy and he grabbed her to steady her.

"I think you should go see a doctor tomorrow."

"I'm fine Johnny." She said pushing past him. "It was the crying. I made myself sick. Don't worry."

Johnny nodded. "Okay."

He watched her slip back into bed and he climbed back into his. To say he was worried about her would be an understatement. He was just glad she felt comfortable enough around him to show her vulnerability and he figured they'd all feel a little better once the job was done. All of them needed some closure. Jason had been the glue that held them all together and now it was Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli woke up and took a shower. Losing Jason, who was a mentor to him, was one of the most difficult loses he had faced in his life. And he was determined to be there for Elizabeth and help her on her quest. The fact that she trusted him meant everything to him. It gave him focus and a purpose and he was forever grateful for that because he had been so lost. He finished up and then went downstairs and got on his computer. He wanted to find a new clue before Elizabeth woke up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Liz came downstairs. Liz saw Spinelli and frowned. He wasn't usually the type to wake up early. "Did you even go to bed?" She asked.

"Of course my beautiful Avenger, but I felt it was more important for the Jackal to go through the files we took from Alcazar than sleep in."

"Did you find anything?" She asked before going into the kitchen where Johnny met her with a cup of coffee.

He waited for her to return. "As a matter of fact, my relentless searching has been quite fortuitous."

Spinelli turned the laptop around so they could see it. "First, he's been doing a lot of google searches on properties in upstate New York. He also brought an interesting amount of ELQ stock recently."

"Is that all?" She said a little disappointed.

"Jerry Jacks has visited him twice in the last month."

Johnny groaned. "That fucker just won't die."

Jerry had blown up the Metro Court a few months prior. Alan, Carly, and Maxie had been killed in the explosion.

Spinelli chuckled. "That's all I've found thus far."

"See if you can find any activity around the area he was searching for real estate in."

Elizabeth sat down. Maybe Alcazar was too obvious. "Check out Jerry and what he's been up to. We should also consider that maybe it's a few major players behind this and not just one."

Spinelli nodded. "I'll get right on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason focused on the doctor. It wasn't someone he knew. "Who are you?"

She smiled devilishly. "I am the person that kept you alive after your unfortunate incident. They hadn't meant to do so much damage." She said looking up and down his chest.

"Who are they?"

"As I said, all will be revealed in time. You shouldn't worry your pretty little head over it."

"I want to know why I have been taken."

"An army of Jason Morgan's would be quite lethal don't you think? Would you believe that we took you for cloning purposes?" She said running her finger down his muscular chest.

Jason went to lift his arm to smack her hand off but forgot he was in restraints.

She laughed at the look on his face. "I was just joking. I can see that my humor will be lost on you Schatzi. If my heart wasn't already taken, cloning you might be a good proposition on many levels."

"Can you please tell me if they hurt my wife?" He said, already bored with the conversation.

"Your wife was not harmed Mr. Morgan. She is irrelevant to our cause."

Jason closed his eyes for a second. He felt so relieved. He really hoped that she wasn't lying to him. At this point, killing her would be something that he'd definitely look forward to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched Elizabeth chew on her lip and finally said, "You know, if you're hungry I could make you something to eat."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. Standing up she walked across the room to a window and looked out. Slowly she turned around and looked at the group. "You know what, screw being nice. Johnny pick up Alcazar and take him somewhere discreet. If we have to, we'll torture it out of him. I know that he knows something."

Johnny nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. Elizabeth was turning into a force to be reckoned with. But, he just hoped that she could live with all the choices she would have to make to get what she wanted.

She watched most of them leave and then sat down on the couch and watched Spinelli work his magic. Jason could always easily flip a switch and go into enforcer mode. Dealing with Alcazar had made her understand the necessity for it. She had to stop looking at Alcazar as being human and start treating him like the enemy he was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, Francis, and Cody watched Lorenzo step out of his car and walk into the baby boutique. He was clearly buying something for Lila. He had one guard that trailed him and the driver had stayed in the car. They drove and parked in the back of the building. Francis checked for video surveillance but saw none. They broke into the building and came upon the clerk and Cody clamped a hand over her mouth. He had some chloroform on a rag and she quickly passed out. He put her in a corner and then disabled the video surveillance inside of the store. They moved to an opening and could clearly see Alcazar and his guard. Johnny lined up the shot and took out the guard and Lorenzo immediately put his hands up. Francis walked towards him as he stared at him in disbelief. He handcuffed him and pushed him towards the back as Cody and Francis rolled up the guard inside a rug and hauled him back to the car and put him into the trunk.

Cody ran back into the store and wiped up the small puddle of blood on the floor and took the surveillance tape and then hurried back to the car. Spinelli had verified that there indeed wasn't any surveillance behind the store or in neighboring buildings so no one would even know that they ever had been there.

"You want to tell me why you're doing this?" Lorenzo asked. "You know that I will retaliate."

Johnny smirked. "We'll see about that."

"You honestly think I'll let this go?"

"If you want to live to see another day with your daughter, you'll cooperate. If you don't then she will grow up without a father, your choice."

Lorenzo clenched his jaw. He was pissed. Sonny was going to pay for this dearly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got Lorenzo situated, and Johnny had Milo drive Elizabeth to the location. When the door opened and Elizabeth walked inside, the look on Lorenzo's face was priceless.

"You?" He said in shock.

"Sorry Lorenzo, but I need information."

"You could have just asked."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt you would have told me what I want to know if I casually brought it up while eating dinner."

"I still might not." He said coldly.

"Then you'll die." She said evenly.

Lorenzo frowned. "What happened to you?"

Liz didn't flinch. "It changes you when you lose the person that you love in such a violent way."

He didn't say anything.

"Let's just get right down to it. I need to know what your association is with Jerry Jacks."

Lorenzo tried to maintain his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but you do." Liz said smiling. "We know because we saw him on your surveillance feed."

"You were the one that broke into my house."

Liz didn't confirm or deny it. "Again, why are you meeting with him after he did so much damage in this town?"

"You're going to have to kill me." Lorenzo said calling her bluff.

Liz made a face. "You're willing to die for Jerry Jacks? That is really interesting."

"It's not that simple."

"Talk." She demanded.

"Elizabeth, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. Your life depends on it." She said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5 – Pieces of the Puzzle

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! lol you guys and the truth serum. Liz's hotness is Lo's truth serum lol * kikimoo – not crazy really although when you're in revenge mode, the lines blur…

Chapter 5 – Pieces of the Puzzle

Lorenzo took a deep breath and studied the woman standing in front of him. He knew it was crazy but seeing her like this only made him want her more. He wished that Skye had fought for him like Elizabeth was fighting for Jason. God, he'd do just about anything to have her. "Jerry is very powerful. He has ways of getting you to do his bidding."

"So, he was holding something over your head?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Lila."

Liz didn't react. She was trying to determine if Lorenzo was lying. "Again, tell me what he wanted from you."

"He wanted me to call some of my contacts in Puerto Rico."

Elizabeth flinched. That is where Jason was killed. "Did you know what for?"

"No."

"Is that all?"

"For the most part, but I also let him use my private jet for a trip out of the country."

"Where did it go?"

"Germany."

"Why are you looking at real estate in upper state New York?"

Lorenzo smirked. Liz had really done her homework. He thought he had covered his tracks well. "I want to build a house and live there with Lila."

"And the ELQ stock?"

Lorenzo's eyebrows shot up. He would have to talk to his techs, her computer geek was dangerous. He had used a dummy company to prevent anyone from linking him to the large amount of shares he had purchased. "That was for Skye and Lila."

Liz stared at him and then looked over at Johnny who pulled her aside.

"I think he's telling the truth." Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She replied back.

"Let me handle it from here."

Elizabeth nodded and headed for the door.

"You're not going to just leave me here to die are you?" He asked.

She turned around and looked at him and smirked. "If you are telling the truth, then you don't have anything to worry about. If not, then your death will be on you."

Lorenzo smiled at her incredulously. "So you really expect me not to retaliate?"

She walked back towards him a few steps. "I know you won't hurt me Lorenzo. And you can just go to Guards are Us and get a new one to replace the one you lost. Besides, we know you are responsible for that explosion a few weeks ago and an innocent janitor died because of your greed. You probably only have a little chaffing on your wrists, so no harm no foul right?" She said smirking as she turned and walked out the door.

Lorenzo couldn't help but grin. She was one of the sexiest women he had ever seen. Damn her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched the bedroom door open and Johnny came inside.

"You're still awake?" He asked as he grabbed some sleep clothes and walked towards the bathroom door.

"I couldn't sleep."

He disappeared for a few minutes and then came back out and put his gun on the table next to his bed before lying down. He was exhausted.

"Guards are Us huh?" He said with a grin.

Liz smiled. "I thought a little humor would lighten the situation."

"He has it bad for you. You need to be careful."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

He rolled over and looked at her. "You really underestimate your appeal."

"It's a Morgan thing." She said softly.

Johnny chuckled. It was true. Jason never quite got the affect that he had on women either.

"Is he back home?"

"Yes, But, he will probably have a nasty bump on the back of his head and a migraine in the morning."

Liz closed her eyes. Now that Johnny was in the room, she felt like she could get some sleep. The problem was that when she shut her eyes, Jason filled her dreams. It was a good and bad kind of thing. Good because it was the only place they could be together, and bad because when she opened her eyes afterwards, he wasn't there. Reality sucked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened his eyes and looked around the room. His body was sore and his brain felt like mush. The door soon opened and the doctor walked inside.

"I hope you had a nice rest." She said smiling. "I'll have the nurse come in and feed you some breakfast."

"I'd like to start using the bathroom."

He watched her debate it in her head. "If I let you out of the restraints, you could try something that could get you killed and I need you alive right now."

"Suppose I promise to be good?"

She chuckled. "Is that even possible?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just put a bunch of guards around the room with guns. I don't care."

"I'll think about it."

Jason wanted a shower badly. The whole sponge bath thing was creeping him out. Elizabeth was the only one he wanted touching his body.

The door opened again and Jerry walked inside. "Mr. Morgan, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Jason was stunned. "You?"

Jerry smirked. "In the flesh."

Jason wanted to rip his head off.

"Calm down Mr. Morgan, your blood pressure is rising and I need you healthy right now." He said glancing over at the machines.

"What are you going to do?"

"We took some bone marrow while you were in the coma and we're not sure if we'll need more."

"For what?"

Jerry grinned. "I can't give away all of my secrets at once."

Jason glared at him.

"Now that is how I remembered you. It's good to see you are back to your old jovial self. I'll come visit you again. Try not to miss me."

Jason watched Jerry walk out the door and then turned his ire to the doctor. "I can't believe that you are working with that monster."

She smirked. "Oh, I've dealt with far worse. Besides, Jerry can be rather charming when he wants to be."

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Liesl Olbrecht."

The name didn't ring a bell with him.

"You probably have of the love of my life, Cesar Faison."

Jason frowned. "I've heard that name. Is he in on this too?"

"Not really. Jerry went to him and asked him to ask me to help and I did. I am completely devoted to Faison."

He didn't say anything.

"Rest up Liebchen. I will be back to visit you in the evening." She said before walking out the door.

A few minutes later, a different nurse walked inside. He studied her for a moment.

She smiled at him and put the tray down. "I hope you're hungry." She said softly. She had taken care of Jason since he had gotten there and had a little crush on him.

Jason decided to play it nice with her and see if that would get him anywhere. "What is your name?"

"Britta but only my mother calls me that. You can call me Britt."

She raised his bed so he was sitting up a little. She saw Jason flinch and touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore."

"That is to be expected." She said putting a straw in some juice and then lifted it up to his mouth.

Jason took a few sips. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"Have you worked here for long?"

She shook her head no. "I got here after you did. My mother needed help and when she calls, I do what she wants."

She fed him a spoonful of eggs.

"So, Dr. Obrecht is your mother?"

Jason could see the sadness in the young woman's eyes.

"Yes."

"And your father?"

"Cesar Faison."

Britt noticed the look on his face and chuckled. "I know. I didn't win the parent lottery."

"I'll try not to hold it against you."

"Thanks."

She finished feeding him and picked up the tray to leave.

"Thank you Britt." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

She thought Jason was gorgeous and apparently he could be really sweet as well. She walked into the hallway and bumped into her mother.

"Britta, it seems like you and Mr. Morgan get along quite fabulously."

Britt rolled her eyes. "Get to the point mother."

"You like him don't you."

Britt rolled her eyes and tried to walk past her.

"I'm not done with you yet. You need to be careful and not get too close. If you think that he would be interested in someone like you, then you are sadly mistaken. He will use you to try to get out of here and that simply cannot happen."

"Mother, you act like no one could ever want me or something."

"You are weak and delusional. You could have been a great doctor but you couldn't handle it and now you're just some stupid nurse. What a disappointment you are Maedchen (girl)."

Britt flinched.

"You are nothing but a failure. Now go put those away and check on Maxie."

"Yes mother." She said trying not to cry.

Dr. Obrecht watched her walk away and went back to her office. Britta was an embarrassment to her but she did come in handy sometimes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt went into Maxie's room.

"Well look who it is, Nurse Ratchet Jr." Maxie said sarcastically.

Britt ignored her and placed the breakfast tray in front of her. Maxie's left wrist and both ankles were restrained to the bed.

"To bad you can't be as nice as my other patients."

Maxie's eyes narrowed. "Other patients?"

Britt shrugged. "You think you're the only one in this clinic?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you can talk to your mommy dearest about these restraints."

"Why would I do anything nice for you? You've been nothing but a complete bitch since day one."

"You're holding me hostage. I don't owe you shit." Maxie said indignantly.

"Whatever Maxie, enjoy your day." Britt said leaving the room hoping she'd choke on the food.

She walked down the hall and went into Alan's room to check on his progress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up to Johnny singing in the shower. "Make it stop." She said covering her ears with the pillow.

He sang even louder and Liz got out of bed and threw open the bedroom door and walked over to the railing. "Francis, come up here and shoot Johnny now." She yelled.

Francis looked up at her and chuckled. "Is he singing again?"

"Yes. It's horrible."

Spinelli smiled. "Come down and have some coffee with us."

Liz nodded and went into her bedroom and quickly used the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6 – Great News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – No Carly! Glad you guys are enjoying this. Guest – Promise that they will not be as annoying as the show!

Chapter 6 – Great News

Francis watched her stomp down the stairs in her pajamas. His Lizzie was not a morning person. Trying to wake her up usually resulted in something being thrown at your head. Francis had gotten to be an expert in ducking but every once in a while she'd manage to be on target.

Spinelli handed her some coffee and she curled up on the couch.

"Any news?" She asked Spinelli before she took a sip of the coffee.

"We're trying to trace Jerry's activity in Germany. It appears that he arrived in Stuttgart the day of the incident and has not been seen since."

Johnny's phone rang. "Let her in."

Liz looked up at him. "Who is it?"

"Anna Devane."

Liz frowned. She hadn't seen Anna in years.

The door opened and Anna walked in. Liz stood up.

"Please excuse my appearance. It's good to see you." Liz said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you too. How are you?" She asked sitting down next to Liz.

"I'm holding it together."

Anna could tell that Liz looked tired. She just hoped that her news wouldn't send her over the edge.

Spinelli asked if she wanted some coffee and Anna said yes.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Anna took her hand. "Elizabeth, there is something that I need to tell you."

Spinelli came back and put the coffee down on the table next to her.

"Go ahead."

She handed her the envelope she had in her hand. "The WSB has been tracing Jerry Jack's whereabouts since the Metro Court crisis. We have footage of him leaving a private hospital in Germany a week after Jason was shot."

"Go on." She said shifting. All she could think was that they had found Jason's body.

"He wasn't alone. He moved someone from that hospital and transported them in an ambulance. We're just not sure to where."

Liz's heart dropped. "Who was with him Anna?"

"Look inside."

She opened the large envelope carefully. She pulled the enlarged picture out and stood up with her mouth hanging open. Her hands began to shake and she dropped it as she gasped for air.

Johnny ran towards her and Elizabeth passed out and fell back onto the couch.

Anna stood up as Johnny tended to Elizabeth and Francis picked up the picture.

"Holy Shit." He muttered as he passed it around.

Spinelli couldn't help it and tears started to flow down his face.

"Elizabeth honey, wake up." Johnny said loudly.

"Let me." Anna said.

Johnny moved out of the way and looked at the picture. His eyes met with Francis's and a slow grin appeared on Francis's face.

"Elizabeth darling, come on, wake up." Anna said shaking her a little.

Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. She focused and then shot up panting. "He's alive?" She asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes sweetie. He survived the shooting."

She started to cry and Anna hugged her tightly for a few minutes.

Elizabeth was stunned. Never in a million years did she ever think that Jason would come back to her. She could barely think straight. "We need to go to Germany." She said looking up at Johnny.

"Elizabeth, we don't think he's in Germany anymore." Anna said.

"I'd rather be over there so that when we find him, we'll be closer."

Anna nodded. "I understand. We need to exchange numbers so we can work together to bring him home."

Liz nodded. "Okay. I'll go get my phone." She said standing up and then running upstairs.

Johnny gave Anna his cell number too. "You really think he's still alive?" He asked Anna. He was scared that Elizabeth's hopes would end up getting shattered.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean we can't be certain of course until we find him." Anna said before taking a sip of coffee. "And I have no idea what his condition will be."

"What else do you know?"

Anna gave them some more information and then Liz came down and put her number in her phone. Anna left and the group sat around looking at each other.

"No one can know until we confirm it." Elizabeth said quietly.

"We can take a red eye to Germany tonight. The jet is being fueled up."

Liz nodded. "Okay, I guess we should split up and pack. If someone doesn't have a suitcase handy, I'm sure I have some upstairs. I have no idea how long we'll be gone."

"I have some contacts in Germany. I'll find a place for us to rent and get someone to get some firearms and other documents we'll need ready." Francis said walking away.

Liz got up and walked upstairs. She wiped a tear away. "He has to be okay." She said quietly. "He just has to be."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody let Emily inside. Liz was coming around the corner into the room and stopped in her tracks. "Emily?"

Emily was livid. "So, you couldn't even bother to call and let me know that you are okay?"

Liz sighed. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily's eyes started to fill up with tears. She was very upset. "I thought something bad had happened to you. You have totally pushed me away. How am I supposed to take that?"

Liz put down the water bottle she had been holding. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I've been behaving so strangely, but I just needed some time on my own to process everything. I know that I've hurt you. No excuses, I screwed up."

Emily wiped away a tear. "I missed you." She said softly.

Liz embraced her and they stood there for a moment. Pulling a part, Liz directed her over to the couch. "Emily, I have to go out of town for a while. I don't want you to worry but there's something I need to do."

Emily could tell by the look on her face that it was serious. "Will you please call me to let me know you are okay from time to time?"

Liz nodded. "I will."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

Emily sighed. "Now you sound like Jason."

Liz flinched a little. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emily stood up. "I have to get back to hospital. I'll miss you though."

Liz hugged her. "I'll miss you too. Tell Epiphany I said hi."

Emily nodded. The reason she had tracked Liz down was because Epiphany had told her that Elizabeth had taken an extended leave of absence.

Liz watched her walk out the door. She wished she could have told her about Jason, but she just couldn't until she knew for sure that he was still alive. There was no way she was going to put Emily through more grief. She shrugged off her guilt and rushed to finish getting ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis looked down at Liz as she snuggled into his side as she slept. He was worried about her. She had been quiet for most of the day. He knew that if they didn't find Jason, she would be even more devastated than she was before. Actually, he didn't think that she'd survive it. Looking over at Johnny, he could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Finally, he closed his eyes and tried to get a little sleep himself. They were all going to need it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry finished his breakfast and sat back. He was running out of time. He had about a month and a half to pull his plan together before he started to get weak. It appeared that the bone marrow transplant from Jason was helping Alan who had multiple myeloma. Keeping him alive was important. They had gotten lucky that when they had taken Jason, he was a match. If Jerry was going to get the money for his next treatment, Alan needed to be alive. Now with Jason in the mix, he could get money from the Quartermaines, Corinthos organization, and taking Maxie had assured that the police department would keep their distance once he got back to town. He had left Carly to die. From what he knew of her, he didn't think anyone would miss her anyway. His life depended on all of this ending well and he didn't care who he had to kill or injure to stay alive. Every last one of them was expendable in the end.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They arrived in Germany and loaded into two SUV's before heading to a private house that they leased. It had gates and they could be safe there just in case Jerry was on to them.

Liz looked out the window and took in her surroundings. It was the late afternoon there and they ended up stuck in some heavier traffic.

Francis put his arm around her and she smiled. She didn't know what she would have done without Johnny and Francis by her side. They helped her hold what little bit of sanity she had left after they had come back from her honeymoon. She was so scared to get really excited knowing that anything could happen. Jerry was dangerous and they didn't have any guarantee that he had even kept Jason alive at this point. And that led her mind wander even more because she couldn't stop wondering what Jason's condition was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally made it to the house and got out. They all went inside and picked bedrooms.

"You want to try your own room out?" Johnny asked her. One of the rooms did have two beds in there and he was willing to stay with her if she needed him too.

Liz thought for a moment. She kind of felt bad for leaning on Johnny so much. She didn't think it was fair to him.

He saw her battling back and forth and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind Elizabeth. You need to sleep. I know your stomach is still bothering you and if having someone close by makes you feel better than I'm more than happy to do it."

She looked up at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her bag and hauled it into the double bed room. "There is a condition though."

She looked up at him and started to grin. "What?"

"You can't tell Jason about this. I don't want to die young." He said grinning at her. Jason was fiercely jealous when it came to Liz and Johnny had teased him a lot.

She held out her hand. "Deal."

Her nerves were a bit shaky still and having Johnny close by calmed her. Francis watched them from the hallway and smiled before continuing to go find a room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Always

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Your Carly love is just so touching. Hold on while I wipe my tears away…..

Chapter 7 - Always

Britt came back into Jason's room.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hello. My mother is going to have someone come in and take your catheter out soon."

Jason smiled. "Thank God."

Britt chuckled. "Yeah, they aren't the most comfortable things."

"How was your day?"

Britt looked up at him curiously.

"What? I'm stuck in here. At least tell me you did something interesting."

Britt smiled. "Not really. I have other patients I tend to, so that was the extent of my exciting day. And I'm stuck here until late tonight."

Jason nodded. "Why aren't you going out and hanging with your friends?"

"I don't really have a lot of friends." She said sadly.

"Why?"

Britt shrugged and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I don't know. I guess when you move around a lot, you don't really get to meet a lot of people. My parents are really strict anyway."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Jason said sincerely.

"You're married right?" She asked looking at his ring.

Jason nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

Jason swallowed hard. "I do."

She could see the love in his eyes. "I wish someone would love me like that."

"Britt, you just need to get out here and take a risk. You're a beautiful girl and you're obviously smart if you're a nurse. You seem really nice. Maybe you need to consider that you deserve to be loved and be happy."

A single tear rolled down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe it away. "Thank you for saying that."

Jason nodded. He needed Britt to get him out of there. But he could also tell that she was suffering and he felt a little guilty for using her. Maybe he could make some kind of deal with her.

Britt jumped when the door came open and a large nurse walked through the door. She got up and before she got to the door she turned and smiled. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Britt." He said smiling back.

The large nurse grunted her disapproval and put on some gloves. Jason nervously looked up at her. She really didn't look like the gentle type.

"Let's see what we have here." She said with a thick accent.

She lifted up Jason's gown and then looked back up at him. "This might hurt a little."

Jason's eyes grew big and he held his breath.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli logged onto his computer and got his wifi set up. Going online, he went into a forum to chat.

"Priestess, the jackal has landed." He typed quickly.

Winifred grinned and replied back. "Good to hear. Can you video chat?"

Spinelli smiled. "Give me a moment." He said setting up his camera. He waited for her to pick up.

Spinelli had a whole arsenal of geeky friends that he used from time to time to help out; especially when it came to dealing with issues outside of the United States. He had been friends with Winifred for about 5 years although they had never met face to face.

"Greetings Jackal." Winifred said smiling.

"Greetings Priestess. Have you been working on the project that I gave you?"

Winifred nodded. "I have. I will let you know what I find."

"Good. And what about our other project?"

Winifred cleared his throat. "The Viperous one has not been on the radar for a while. It's like he's disappeared."

Spinelli sighed. "He'll have to rear his ugly head at some point, and when he does, we'll be there and bring him to his knees."

Winifred chuckled. "I love it when you're all badass."

Spinelli blushed. "I am just a humble grasshopper seeking revenge for my master, Stone Cold."

"I sent you a package. You should get it tomorrow."

"I look forward to receiving it."

Spinelli looked up and saw that Liz was standing in the doorway of his room. "I have to go my Priestess."

"Take care Spinelli."

Liz walked into the room and sat on the bed. "You okay Spinelli?"

He nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I know you've been through a lot and I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Spinelli blushed. "That's very kind beauteous one, but I am fine. I am just looking forward to being reunited with Stone Cold."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

"Have you eaten? You look a little pale."

"No, my stomach is still a little upset. I'm just so nervous about everything."

"I think that you need to partake of some food."

Liz stood up. "You're probably right. I'll leave you to your work."

Spinelli watched her walk out. He was worried about her. He could tell that she had lost some weight. They needed to find Jason and he was going to get a clue if he had to stay up all night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason slowly walked from the bathroom back to his bed. He couldn't believe how ridiculously proud of himself he was for peeing in a toilet. Feeling like an old man, he grunted as he slid back into the bed and tried to rest. He needed to get a message to Liz and he was hoping that Britt would be the answer to his prayers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan woke up and squinted. It was way too bright in the room and he struggled to focus.

"Well, look who has decided to finally join us." Jerry said standing up and walking towards the bed.

"Where am I?" Alan asked.

"In a safe place Dr. Quartermaine."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"For quite some time, you've been in and out since the Metro Court crisis as the news so aptly named it."

Alan looked around. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have multiple myeloma or had I should say. You had a successful bone marrow transplant which worked very well."

Alan frowned. "How did you get a donor?"

"Let's just say that someone in your family came through for you."

Alan cleared his throat. "What do you want from me?"

"I just need to use you as a means to an end. Don't worry, at this point, I have no intention of killing you."

"Are you planning on letting me go?"

"Not any time soon. But, once you're bought and paid for, I'll have no aversion to getting rid of all the dead weight around here."

Alan stared at him for a moment. He wondered who else was here.

"Well, you should rest up. We need to get you strong so you can travel soon." Jerry said before walking out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli called everyone into the room. "I took the liberties to contact several private hospitals and clinics in the area. If Jerry was transporting Jason in an ambulance, than he was possibly taking him somewhere else for treatment."

"Did you find anything?"

"I did come up with two different clinics that had American's in it around the time Jason was transported. I made an appointment for myself for one of them and Elizabeth for the other one."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why me?"

"Because you still have a bug and it won't hurt for you to get checked out."

Francis smiled. "Good thinking Spinelli."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth stood up. "Fine, I'm going to bed." She said marching up the stairs. She was tired of them making a big deal about her nervous stomach. Everything would be fine once they found Jason anyway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Jason woke up and went to the bathroom. He was finally getting some of his strength back and was able to take a shower. He turned it on and then hopped inside and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles. He was still having some problems catching his breath, but other than that, he was just sore and didn't have much stamina. Finishing up, he dried off and put on some new pajamas and then got back into bed.

Britt came inside the room. "Good morning." She said smiling at him. Handing him a tray, she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How was your evening?" Jason asked before drinking some juice.

Britt shrugged. "It was okay. I didn't do much."

"Me either." He grumbled.

Britt laughed. "Sorry."

Jason smiled. She watched him eat and then asked him a question. "So, tell me how you met your wife."

Jason finished chewing and drank another swig of apple juice. "I was on a motorcycle drive and I stopped to help her with a flat tire."

Britt smiled. "Not what I expected."

"Did you think it was during a shoot out?"

She shook her head. "No, I figured maybe it was through a friend or something."

"Well, after that initial meeting, I ended up finding her after she had gotten attacked and I helped her get her life back."

Britt raised her eyebrows. "Sounds like you two have been through a lot."

"I guess you could say that. Elizabeth is my compass." He said softly.

She could tell that he looked sad.

"She thinks I'm dead Britt and that kills me because I know she took it hard. I'm sure she saw me get shot."

Jason hated even thinking about that. It was hard for him to even think about Elizabeth being upset. And knowing that she probably thought she was dead was eating away at him.

Britt nodded. "Well, hopefully Jerry will let you go eventually."

Jason shook his head. "I don't think that he will. I'm too dangerous. He knows I will stop at nothing for payback."

The change in his demeanor sent a chill through her. She knew Jason was dangerous since she had read his file. But, up until that moment, she hadn't seen that side.

Catching himself, Jason's features softened again. "I need to ask you to do something."

She shifted uncomfortably. "What."

"If something should happen to me, I need you to find Elizabeth and tell her that I love her with all of my heart and that I will always be there for her. Not even death will stop me from protecting her."

Britta nodded. "Okay." It was one of the most romantic things she had ever heard.

She stood up and took his tray. "I'll come back and see you later."

Jason put his hand on her arm. "Thank you."

She smiled and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8 – Assessing the Enemy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – I'm kind of weaving Jerry's GH story when he poisoned everyone because he needed the money to try to get a cure for himself because he was sick into my story. He needed money to buy the cure. By taking Alan and Jason, he can tap into the funds from ELQ and Corinthos/Morgan. It's that simple. * klj5017a – Britt's not the same person from the show. I'm writing her my way! But I do understand the hate! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Thanks! Lol re: your Jerry comments.

Chapter 8 – Assessing the Enemy

Spinelli answered the door before he went to his appointment at the clinic. It was the package from Winifred.

He ran back into the dining room and grabbed some scissors and cut it open. There was a note on top.

_Dear Spinelli,_

_I hope this finds you well. I would have sent you orange soda too, but alas, no liquids allowed. _

_Let me know if you need anything!_

_Your friend,_

_The Priestess_

Spinelli smiled and moved aside the packaging. "Oh my God." He said in awe. There were 6 bags of his favorite Herrs barbeque potato chips. He was in heaven. Francis looked up from his paper and just shook his head. Spinelli's diet left a lot to be desired. He didn't understand how the kid could even function without basic vitamins and minerals. No wonder his energy was so frenetic.

Liz came into the room. "Hey, how did you get those?" She asked.

Spinelli opened a bag and took in the smell. "Ahhhhhh, the Priestess took pity upon the Jackal and sent his favorite sustenance."

Liz smiled and grabbed one. "Yum." She said savoring it.

Spinelli frowned. "Since when do you like my chips?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounds really good right now."

Francis shook his head. "Great, he's turning you into a junk food addict."

Liz chuckled. "Just because you don't appreciate some of the finer flavors in life, doesn't mean we have to go without."

Francis gave her a look and Liz and Spinelli started laughing.

"You're more than welcome to have some anytime you like." Spinelli said smiling. "But, we have to go or we're going to be late."

Liz nodded. She knew what she needed to do.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Arriving at the clinic, Liz went inside and was greeted in German. She smiled and started talking in English and the nurse was pleasantly surprised.

"Another American." She said smiled.

"You sound surprised by that."

"Yes, we don't get many."

"Well I hope whomever this person was that they left in good health."

She saw the woman face grow sad. "Cancer is an ugly disease." She said walking back to the counter.

Liz sighed. There was no way she was talking about Jason. The woman had her fill out some papers and then led her to a room to change. "The doctor will be in momentarily." She said softly.

Elizabeth changed into the gown and then sat down. A man soon entered the room. "Ms. Scanlon, I am Dr. Diederich. What problems are you having?"

Liz sighed. "My stomach has been upset. I think it's just anxiety."

He nodded and then checked her vitals and glands. He listened to her heartbeat and pulled back. "Do you notice any pattern with the sickness?"

"Not really. But mainly, it's been after I've been upset. My husband passed away and it's been really hard on me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said studying her. She was young and he felt bad that she had to experience such a tragic death early in her life.

"Thank you."

"I would like to take some blood work. Are you going to be in town long?"

"I'll probably be here for at least a month."

He smiled. "I hope that you are at least enjoying Germany?"

"It's beautiful actually. I am."

"Good."

He got up and started preparing to take the samples. "I had another American visit us not to long ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, an older gentleman. I still wonder how he is."

"I take it he was really sick?"

The doctor looked back at her for a second. "Yes. Cancer can sometimes be daunting. We could have saved him with some bone marrow but we couldn't find a match so he was moved."

"His family moved him back to the states?"

He walked towards her with some supplies. "Actually, I'm not sure where his caretaker took him. Astrid will be in to draw your blood in a minute. Hopefully, we can get down to the bottom of what is going on and rule some things out."

"Thank you doctor." She said watching him leave.

The nurse came back in. She found a vein and swabbed the area before tying off her arm.

"The doctor was just telling me more about the American patient. He said he was moved."

She nodded. "The caretaker was, how shall I say it?" She said searching for a word. "I believe you Americans would call him creepy."

"Really?" Liz said smiling as she watched her draw the blood.

"Yes. We hated it when Mr. Craig would visit. We drew straws to see which one of us had to deal with him."

Liz's stomach dropped. "I see. Well, hopefully I have restored your faith in Americans."

"Actually, he told me that he is from Australia."

Liz tried to keep her composure. "Well I'm glad that you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"Me too." She said taking the vials and moving them to the counter so she could mark them. "We'll probably have your results by tomorrow and then we'll go from there. You can get dressed now. I'll meet you in the reception area."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

She hurriedly got dressed so she could let the guys know what she found.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli looked around the waiting room nervously fidgeting. The nurse, who was already wary of him due to his odd manor of speech called his name slowly. "Mr. Warner."

Spinelli looked up. "That's me." He said walking towards her.

She made a funny face and said, "Follow me." Taking him into a room, she motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"So, what troubles are you having today?"

"Uh, I'm a little shaky."

"That's an understatement." She muttered under her breath. "What have you had to eat this morning?"

"Barbecue potato chips, orange soda, 2 cups of coffee, and 5 pieces of Scho-Ka-Kola." Spinelli said gleefully.

The nurse's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, no wonder you are so crazy."

Spinelli smiled. "I'm just getting started."

She shook her head. "Mr. Warner, if you keep eating like this, you will find an early grave."

Spinelli frowned. "Why does everyone disapprove of my choice of sustenance?"

The nurse sighed. "You are about as frazzled as the last American we had in here."

"Really? You had another American?"

She nodded. "A young woman. She rattled on and on and drove me absolutely crazy."

"Sorry." Spinelli said softly.

"Oh, it wasn't for long. Her caretaker whisked her out of here. He said she was mentally ill and to not believe anything she said. I can believe it because the girl was all over the place. Pretty thing though, she would have benefited from a large dose of valium."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Well, Mr. Spinelli, I really don't think anything is wrong with you beside a vitamin and mineral deficiency."

She handed him a bottle of vitamins. "Take one of these a day. I guarantee you that your body will thank you for it."

Spinelli smiled and took the bottle she handed to him. "Your kindness is most appreciated Medicinal one."

She made another face and shook her head again. "You may go, but no more caffeine today. You're going to have a heart attack."

Spinelli smiled and got up. It didn't seem like Jason had been there. Back to the drawing board, he thought to himself.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked around the room and sighed. He was feeling a lot better but he needed to find a way to get his strength back. He suspected they were giving him some kind of medicine to dull his senses because he felt a little drugged. They had taken off the restraints but he still had an IV. The nurse said it was vitamins they were giving him, but he highly doubted that. He was hoping that Britt would give him more information. Suddenly, the lights went out and Jason froze.

Someone opened the door to his room and hurried inside. She had a flashlight.

"It's me." Britt said going to his side. "Don't worry. There's just a bad storm and I think the lightening took out our electricity. The generator should kick on shortly."

Jason decided to take advantage of the fact that they weren't being watched. "Britt, Jerry told me others were here. Can you tell me who they are?"

"I don't think I should. I could get into big trouble for that."

"I promise that I won't say anything. I just need to know."

Britt sighed. She really did want to help Jason but she knew that between Jerry and her mother, there was no way Jason would be able to escape in his condition.

"Listen, I don't know if that really matters because you can't get out of here."

"I know they are drugging me. If I could just avoid that shot, I could get my strength back."

Britt nodded. "I want to help you but I would be risking my life."

"I know what I'm asking. I'll take you with me and protect you."

"Why would you even help me?"

"Because I know that you are just a pawn in their game. You need help."

Britt wanted to get out there so badly. "I don't think that you can protect me from them. They have too many resources. But, the other names are Maxie and Alan."

Jason gasped.

"And I'll try to be the one to give you the shot from now on. I'll just pretend to do it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Thank you so much."

The lights flicked on. Jason slammed his eyes shut and pretended that he was asleep. Britt busied herself and then left. She hoped that she hadn't just assured her death by agreeing to help Jason. But, she was sick of how her mom treated her and didn't want any part of what was going on at the clinic anymore.

She went into Alan's room to check on him. She took his vitals and suddenly, his eyes flickered open.

Britt gave him a little smile and continued to make sure he was stable.

"How am I doing?"

"You're doing a lot better Dr. Quartermaine."

Alan sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. But, he was in no condition to do anything. "Will I be able to get out of bed soon?"

"Hopefully in a few days." She said helping him drink some water.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "I'll check on you later."

He watched her leave and wondered how such a seemingly nice girl could get mixed up with Jerry Jax.


	9. Chapter 9 - Intercepted

A/N – Please don't forget to review! Thanks to those who took the time.

Chapter 9 - Intercepted

Elizabeth picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Dr. Diederich calling for Ms. Scanlon."

"This is she."

"Hello, I have the results of your blood work."

"That was fast."

"We have our own lab here."

"So, am I okay?"

"Well, you're slightly anemic but everything else looked fine."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm relieved. Thank you so much for letting me know right away."

"Ms. Scanlon, there's one more thing."

"I'm sorry that I interrupted. Please continue."

"You're pregnant. We figure you're around 3 months into your pregnancy."

All the color left Elizabeth's face as she stood there stunned. Johnny looked up at her and rushed to her side.

"Okay."

"I take it that you're surprised. But, considering you have been throwing up and feeling nauseous, it now makes more sense."

"I don't even know what to say right now."

"You need to take some pre-natal vitamins. I called it in to the pharmacy next to the clinic."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. Have a great day."

"You too."

Elizabeth dropped the phone.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked at Johnny and began to burst into tears. He pulled her into him and held her as she sobbed. Feeling her legs start to give way, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom and placed her gently onto the bed. He was scared.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth cried herself to sleep. Johnny was pacing the room. She looked pale and he was beside himself with worried. When she finally stirred and rolled over, he was relieved to see her look up at him.

"You okay?"

She shook her head no. Getting up, she went to the bathroom. She wanted to tell Johnny but at the same time, she was scared that he wouldn't let her participate if she did. Counting in her head, she figured she wouldn't show for at least another month or maybe even more considering that it was her first pregnancy so that would give her some time to hide it. Sucking in a deep breath, she went back into the other room.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed. "My grandmother is sick."

He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

She hugged him tightly and felt completely guilty that she had lied to him. Pulling back she sat on the bed. "I need to talk to Spinelli. Can you send him up here?"

Johnny nodded and went downstairs to get him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was scared. Raising a baby without Jason was not something she wanted to do and she had no proof that he was still alive. She was sad and happy at the same making her feeling really unbalanced. Taking a deep breath she tried not to think about it and convince herself that Jason was fine.

Spinelli walked into the bedroom. "You rang?"

"Shut the door and come here."

Spinelli shut the door and walked over to her and sat down.

"I need you to do something for me. And it has to be top secret. You can't tell Johnny or anyone no matter what happens. Can you do that?"

All sorts of things were running through Spinelli's head, like Johnny was way bigger than Elizabeth and carried a big gun. "I….I don't know….I mean…"

"Spinelli. Please, I really need you on my side here."

"Perhaps if I knew what the Avenger had in mind I could make a better choice?"

Liz groaned. "No matter what, I need to help find Jason. If Johnny finds out something, he won't let me be involved and it would kill me Spinelli."

"Are you ill?" He asked softly.

"Not the way you're thinking."

"Then what."

"Do you promise not to tell?"

Spinelli sighed. "Your wish is my command." He squeaked out.

Liz took a deep breath. "I need you to go to the pharmacy and pick up some medication for me. It's under the fake name I used at the clinic."

"Okay. May I ask what this medication is that you are so prudently trying to hide from Hitman?"

"They are prenatal pills."

Spinelli's lipped quivered. "Avenger are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Liz nodded.

"Oh my God, a little Stone Cold."

Liz wiped a tear away.

"He's going to be so happy." Spinelli said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I don't think it's wise to keep this news at bay, but I will respect your wishes."

Liz hugged him. "Thank you Spinelli. I just want to be there when we find him."

"But, you have to also protect little Stone Cold."

Liz smiled. "I know. I promise that if it gets too hairy, I'll back away."

"Good."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched as Britt entered the room.

"I thought that maybe you'd be hungry." She said sitting some food in front of him.

"Thank you."

She busied herself checking the monitors. "I have a break soon. I thought that maybe we could play cards."

Jason looked up at her curiously. "Sure. It's not like I had anything else to do."

Britt smiled. "I kind of figured that."

"Your mother hasn't visited me lately."

"That's because she had to go out of town briefly."

Jason nodded.

The door opened and a nurse came in. "Time for his meds."

"I'll do it." Britta said taking them out of her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

The older woman crossed her arms. "I guess it's okay." She said before walking out.

Britt walked over to Jason's IV and pretended to inject the drugs for the cameras.

She disposed of the needle and smiled. "I'm going to check on the others."

Jason watched her leave. Now that the drugs weren't going to slow him down. He needed to think of a plan. The problem was that he had no idea what condition Alan and Maxie were in. He needed to find out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening in her room. Johnny had brought her something to eat and Spinelli sat with her a while as he researched.

There was a knock on the door.

"Anna." Elizabeth said smiling. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I wondered if I could speak with you."

"Of course, Spinelli will you excuse us for a minute?"

Spinelli smiled. "As you wish radiant avenger." He said leaving.

Anna sighed. "Are you pregnant?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Are you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to make sure that you stay alive."

Anna had been told that Elizabeth had shown up at the clinic and she accessed the test results via laptop.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes."

"Elizabeth, it's not safe for you to be here."

"There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere. If Jason is still alive, I want to be here when he is found."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

Anna was quiet for a minute. "We got another lead on Jason."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but we think he might be in Switzerland."

"Why there?"

"There are a lot of experimental clinics there. So, it does make sense. The problem is getting enough information to determine which one he's in. But I think if we combine our skills, that shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll do whatever we need to."

Anna handed her a piece of paper. "Go to that address. There's plenty of room for all of you and it can easily be secured."

"Thank you Anna."

"I think we both will end up getting something we really want. You will get Jason and I will finally be able to stop Jerry Jacks from hurting anyway else."

Elizabeth nodded. She just hoped that they would get to Jason in time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny frowned and looked at the information that Stan had provided. "Elizabeth is in Germany?"

Stan nodded. "She has several guards with her including Milo, Johnny, and Francis."

"Unbelievable. What the fuck are they up to?"

"I don't know. There hasn't been a lot of activity."

"See what else you can find out. She might be mad at me but I could never live with myself if something bad happened to her."

"You got it boss."

Jerry frowned as he listened in on their conversation. What was Elizabeth Morgan doing in Germany?

"Claude, I need you find Elizabeth Morgan. She's in Germany. Bring her somewhere secure. I need to find out what she knows."

Hanging up the phone, he sighed. He really didn't want to hurt her, but there was no way he'd let her derail his plan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Elizabeth got in the car with Johnny and they drove towards another clinic. It was the last one on their list and they hoped to get some sort of lead regarding Jason's condition.

Johnny looked up in the rearview mirror. "We're being followed."

Elizabeth turned around to look. "Who do you think they are?"

"It could be Jerry's men."

"Can't you go any faster?"

"I could but then they'd know we're on to them. I'm going to try and get to the next town. There will be more people and hopefully we can get away unnoticed. Call Spinelli and have him tail us in case something happens."

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Greets Avenger."

"Spinelli, we're being followed and I need you to track us."

"Do you have your watch on?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

"Good, I'll use the tracking device inside of it. Be careful." He warned.

"We will. Let Francis know. I think we're going to need some backup."

"You got it."

A helicopter came from out of nowhere.

"Shit." Johnny muttered. He pressed down the accelerator as the car advanced. The helicopter came down and tried to block their way and Johnny maneuvered around it. "Hold on."

He put up the hand brake and pressed on the brake pedal and then gunned the accelerator into a turn. Elizabeth held her breath and scrunched her eyes closed until Johnny steadied the car. The helicopter came down again and settled onto the road and Johnny pressed the brake and turned the wheel and they went into a ditch. "You okay?" He said reaching over to Elizabeth. She was pale and just nodded, trying to catch her breath.

Johnny kicked open the door and pulled his gun and came face to face with five men who were very well armed.

Claude smiled. "Mr. O'Brien, I would put that down if I were you. It appears that you are totally outnumbered. And you wouldn't want us to hurt your passenger."

Johnny cursed under his breath and lowered his gun.

"Throw it onto the ground."

He did so and he immediately felt a prick on his neck. "Son of a bitch." He said as he heard Elizabeth scream his name and he fell to his knees as everything faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys are enjoying this. A couple of people asked for an extra update. So, here it is! Oh and buttterflyliz, it's not Claudia it's Claude.

Chapter 10 - Taken

Spinelli frowned as he looked at the screen. "I think they are travelling via helicopter."

Francis looked over his shoulder. "What direction are they headed in?"

"Southwest."

"We're going to start heading that way. Just keep us on the phone until they land and you can give us a physical address. Something tells me that this isn't going to end well."

Spinelli nodded as Francis and the rest of the guys left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth came to on a bed. She tried to sit up but she was restrained. Looking around the room, she saw Johnny across from her. He was unconscious and restrained as well. "Johnny." She yelled. "Please be okay."

Johnny started to stir. His eyes were slow to focus but the memory of what happened bombarded his brain and then he saw her. "Elizabeth. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm scared, but I'm fine."

Claude walked into the room. "I see our visitors are awake."

Johnny glared at him. "Are you working for Jerry?"

Claude smiled. "Maybe."

"Please, let her go. You can do whatever you want to me." Johnny pleaded.

"Interesting, you're very devoted to Mrs. Morgan. Are you in love with her?"

Johnny glared at the man. "I love her but not in the way that you're implying."

"What is it about her that makes such hard men so devoted?"

"Unlike you, she has a soul."

Claude smirked. "She is rather beautiful." He said leering at Elizabeth.

"Don't you even look at her." Johnny growled.

"Um, I am right here." She said annoyed that they were talking about her as if she couldn't hear them.

Claude. "And so you are." He said walking over to her. "I'm hoping that Jerry will let me have you. You are exquisite." He said touching her face as she recoiled.

Johnny struggled against the restraints.

Claude's phone rang. "Okay." He said putting the phone on speaker.

"Mrs. Morgan, I want to know why you are visiting Germany."

"Can't a girl take a vacation?"

Jerry grinned. "I'm surprised that you are joking at a time like this. I asked you a question and I don't think that you will like the consequences if you choose not to answer."

"I needed to get away and Germany was a place that Jason and I spoke about visiting. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing something stupid."

"Define stupid."

Jerry smirked. "It would be really stupid if you thought you were getting some kind of revenge."

Elizabeth scowled. "Did you do something that would make me angry?"

"I don't think so but then again, that kind of thing is very subjective. I really think that you are lying to me Mrs. Morgan. And if there is one thing I can't stand, it's a liar. Claude, do whatever you need to make them disappear." He said hanging up. There was no way he was taking a chance.

Claude smiled. "This is going to fun."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Britt walk towards him. He had noticed that there were no cameras in the bathroom and that they probably could talk in there.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" He asked.

She nodded and watched him sit up and then stand. He was pretending to be a bit wobbly for the cameras, so she slipped her arm around his waist and pretended to help him. They got to the bathroom and he pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"We need to come up with a plan. Can Maxie and Alan walk?"

"Maxie can but Alan is still pretty weak. I believe she was going to let him out of bed tomorrow so he can start rehab."

Jason clenched his jaw. "I want you to tell him that I'm here. Keep Maxie in the dark for now because I know she won't be able to keep her mouth shut."

Britt smirked. "You know her well."

Jason smiled. "We need to come up with something before Jerry makes his next move."

"I don't know…" She started to say before Jason interrupted.

"Please Britt, I promise that I will take you back to Port Charles with me. You'll have protection."

Britt desperately wanted to believe him. "I'll start taking notes as to the number of guards and rotations. Jerry isn't ready to make a move and he won't until Alan is healthier."

"I need you to tell Alan that I am here that he has to pretend to get better slowly. It will buy us some time."

Britta nodded. "I'll tell him this afternoon."

Jason sighed. "Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's breath started to quicken as she watched Claude duct tape Johnny's mouth shut. Johnny looked over at her and tried to stay calm.

Claude walked over to Elizabeth. "I hope you enjoy the show Mr. O'Brien and you aren't too jealous."

Elizabeth knew what was about to happen and she continued to look at Johnny as he watched her eyes fill up with tears. She flinched as the man started to unbutton her shirt and she saw the panic in Johnny's eyes.

Finally, she looked at him. "Please, I can't go through this again."

Claude smirked. "Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery afterwards. Who knows, maybe you'll even like it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The guards were almost to the building. What they didn't know, is that Anna had sent someone to rescue Liz and they got there just in time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claude kissed his way down Elizabeth's chest as she quietly cried and tried to buck him off.

"Settle down or I can make this far less enjoyable." He said lying on top of her as he tried to kiss her.

Elizabeth gasped as Claude's body was suddenly yanked off of her.

"Asshole." Frisco said as he hit Claude in the back of the head with his gun.

"Nice." Robert said before walking over to Johnny. He peeled off the duct tape.

"Elizabeth." He yelled.

She didn't answer him because she was trying to process what had just happened when Frisco walked up to her. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm Frisco Jones. I'm Maxie's father."

Elizabeth nodded again.

He quickly buttoned a couple of buttons on her shirt to cover her up and then undid her restraints. By the time he was done, Johnny was already free and ran over to her and she clung to him. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Francis and Cody came running into the room. Robert stopped them. "Give them a moment." He said pulling the two men into the hallway.

"What happened?" Francis asked.

"Jerry's goon was trying to rape her."

Francis felt like he was going to be sick. "How far did he get?"

"Not very thank God." Frisco said.

"She was attacked before. She might be a little traumatized."

Robert and Frisco looked at each other. "Son of a bitch." Robert said under his breath.

"He's still alive." Frisco said. "We should take him with us and see if we can torture Jerry's plan out of him."

"I'm with you there mate." Robert said looking back into the room. Elizabeth had finally calmed down. He walked towards them. "Elizabeth."

She looked up at him.

"I'm Robert Scorpio, Robin's father."

"Hi." She said recognizing him from Robin's pictures.

"I know this isn't a good time, but I want you to know that we'll try to get some answers from that man about your husband. Anna will get in touch with you if we find out anything useful."

"Thank you. Jerry said the man's name was Claude."

"You're welcome and thanks for the tip. Why don't you get her out of here?" He said looking at Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "I don't think it's safe to go back to the house. So, I'll take her to our new location."

"We'll be in touch." Frisco said.

Johnny pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and then stood up with her.

"I can walk." She said softly.

"I know but I've got you."

He needed to feel like he could help her in some way. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. That had been way to close and she was really thankful for Frisco and Robert because she didn't think she could survive being raped again. The first time had almost killed her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_FLASHBACK_

_Elizabeth woke up screaming. It was her first night at the penthouse after the rape. Jason ran into her room and pulled her into his arms as he softly tried to talk her down._

_ "It's okay Elizabeth, I'm here. I won't let anyone touch you. I promise." He said as he gently rubbed her back._

_Her small body shuddered against his as the sobs loudly escaped her lips. It had been so real that she swore it was happening again. She could feel his breath and his hands and she just couldn't seem to stop smelling his retched aftershave. Letting out a really loud and long no, she started to struggle against Jason and pushed away from him and then scrambled off the bed and wedged herself into a corner._

_Jason was stunned and didn't know what to do. He waited a few minutes and then up and dropped to his knees. Crawling to the side of the bed, she finally caught sight of him and she brought her knees tighter into her chest._

_ "Elizabeth, it's Jason. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She shook her head. "No, you're not Jason. Please don't hurt me. Please don't do this." She pleaded as she looked through him like he wasn't there._

_ "It is Jason. I would never hurt you like that." He said emotionally._

_She started to cry again and then all of a sudden, it seemed like she snapped out of it. "Jason?"_

_ "Will you let me take you home?" He said repeating what he had said to her that awful day._

_She scrambled towards him and Jason embraced her as she crashed into his arms. He sat back against the bed and pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. "It's okay, I'm here."_

_She cried herself to sleep and then Jason cried. Her pain was breaking his heart._

_END FLASHBACK_

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan watched Britt put down the tray.

"Before you eat, I'm going to check your temperature."

Alan thought that was a little odd, but he nodded.

Britt leaned over him with her back to the camera that her mother had placed in the corner of the room. "I need to tell you something and you can't respond." She said quietly.

"Okay." Alan whispered.

"Jason is here and it was his bone marrow that saved you. He needs you to pretend to recover slowly to buy some more time until we figure out a way to get you out of here. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Alan said in shock.

"He's okay." She said reading his mind.

She pulled back and adjusted his bed so he could eat comfortably. He watched her walk out and tried to process what she had just said. His son had saved his life and was here with him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath praying he could pull the ruse off.


	11. Chapter 11 – Falling Apart

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. No problem butterflyliz!

For those of you who sign in to . I just wanted to let you know that when I post 2 chapters in the same day, for some reason, it doesn't update the time if you filter for my story. It only logs the 1st time I post. If you want to make sure you catch double updates, then you might want to follow the story.

Chapter 11 – Falling Apart

Johnny drove to the new house. Spinelli had packed their clothes for them and the guys were on their way.

"You want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm fine Johnny."

"No you're not. It's okay to be upset Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry that you had to watch that." She said softly.

"I'm not going to lie, it killed me but I wasn't the one he was attacking. I just don't want you to bury it."

Elizabeth struggled to keep her emotions in check. "I know. I just…I just can't go there right now."

Johnny flipped on the radio. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally arrived and Johnny checked the house out. Cody and Francis were already there.

"How is she?" Francis asked looking over at the car.

"She's hurting. But, she didn't want to talk about it."

"I know this sounds cruel, but you might have to make her."

Johnny nodded. "I know."

"Let's get her inside the house."

Johnny walked back to the car and held the door open for Elizabeth. She slipped out and walked towards Cody and Francis who she could tell were worried about her.

"I'll be okay." She said softly as she walked past them. Walking through the door, she was immediately struck by how warm and inviting the house was. Johnny went upstairs and noticed that there weren't any rooms with two beds. He waited for her to come upstairs and broke the news.

"There aren't any rooms with 2 beds."

Elizabeth didn't move and then it was like a geyser erupted and she started to sob.

Johnny pulled her into his arms and picked her up. He chose the biggest room and laid her down onto the bed. "It's going to be fine. I can order another bed."

Elizabeth started to laugh and cry at the same time. Johnny waited for her to calm down.

Watching as she wiped her face, he wished that there was something he could do for her. "It's really not that. I mean, I do want you to order another one but I can't explain why I chose that second to cry."

"Please talk to me Elizabeth."

She took a deep breath. "I never thought that it would happen to me again. It's like a lightening striking twice kind of thing. I mean, can God be that cruel to make me suffer through that twice?"

He knew that she really didn't want him to answer that. So, he remained quiet.

"And I was lying there and it was like that night all over again. His body was pressed against mine and I felt the same horror I felt before. At first I was so angry. But then the reality set and I felt nothing. And just the fact that I could switch there so fast scared me. I gave up Johnny."

"What were you supposed to do? You were restrained."

Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. "I could have bit him or tried to make it more difficult."

Johnny was stunned that she seemed like she was blaming herself. "Elizabeth, you can't think that it was your fault because it wasn't."

She started to cry harder and Johnny opened up his arms and Elizabeth sobbed into his chest. Johnny held her tightly. "It's not your fault. You didn't let him do anything. He was trying to take what he wanted. There was no encouraging on your part at all. Please tell me that you believe me." Johnny said as his voice cracked with emotion.

Elizabeth shook her head yes. "Don't leave me Johnny. Please."

He pulled her up onto the bed and laid back. "You need to rest." He said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Francis pulled back from the doorway and wiped a tear away. He was there the first time and he knew what Elizabeth went through. It was horrible. He wished that Jason was there to help her. Walking back downstairs he sat next to Spinelli. "We need to find Jason soon. Elizabeth needs him."

Spinelli sighed. "I know."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt walked into Alan's room and started to examine him.

"How is my son?"

"He's fine. I think he's going a little stir crazy."

Alan smiled. "That sounds just like Jason."

"How was physical therapy today?"

"It was hard. But, it was good to be on my feet again."

Britt nodded. "As soon as you give us the word that you think you can walk out of here on your own, we'll try to escape."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because Jason said that he'd bring me back to Port Charles and protect me."

"From?"

"My parents."

Alan studied the young woman for a moment. "Are you in love with my son?"

Britt blushed a bright red. "No. I know he loves his wife. I might have a little crush on him. But, he's gorgeous, I couldn't help it."

Alan chuckled. "I tell you what, if you help us, you always have a place to stay at my house until you are back on your feet. We have plenty of room. And I will even get you a job at General Hospital."

Britt was stunned. "You'd do that for me?"

Alan nodded. "I would. If my son trusts you, then I trust you."

Britt took a deep unsteady breath. "Thank you." She said walking out. God knows that she wasn't use to people being nice to her; and for Alan to make those offers to her meant so much.

She would figure out a way for them to escape. She had to.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry walked into Jason's room and leaned back against the door. "Good morning Mr. Morgan."

Jason's icy stare cut into Jerry's eyes as if they could physically pierce him. Jerry shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to find out how I'm doing. So cut to the chase Jerry, what do you want?"

Jerry smiled. "You seem to be getting a little stronger."

"Does that worry you?" Jason said coldly.

"Maybe. But, we both know you're not going to do anything to risk your father's life. You'll play the game my way because your father's life is worth something to you. I can assure you that it's not worth anything to me though. So, don't try anything stupid."

Jason didn't say anything and his expression remained neutral.

"Your Elizabeth is a fighter."

Jason tensed and balled up his fist. "If you touched her…."

"Oh, it wasn't me. Claude may have gotten a little out of control with her but she was unfortunately rescued in time."

"If you hurt her, I will rip your skin off of your body and leave you to bleed out." Jason said menacingly.

"No need to be so uncouth. Your little wife is safe. In fact, she was in Germany."

"You said was."

"I did. Didn't I?" Jerry said smirking.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away with sending someone to harm her?"

Jerry shrugged. "Mr. Morgan, what you don't understand is that I will be long gone before you'd even get the chance. In fact, let's just say that I've put some contingencies in place for after I get what I want. There will be no one left standing when I'm done." Jerry said smirking. "And who knows, maybe in the end, Elizabeth will turn to me for comfort. Stranger things have happened. Drugs are a very powerful thing."

Jason was seething as he watched Jerry walk out. He wanted to know what he had done to Elizabeth. "Fuck." He yelled. It was time to get started on a plan. Waiting would only endanger Elizabeth even more.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and Johnny was staring at her. She smiled. It reminded her of how Jason would stare at her when she slept. "Good morning."

"Are you feeling a little better?"

She nodded. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Where else would I be?" Johnny asked before getting out of the bed.

She sensed that he was either in a really bad mood or that he was mad at her. Sitting up, she waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

He could barely contain his anger as he looked at her. She had been lying to him and he didn't even want to talk to her. Last night, he went into her purse to get her some aspirin and found the prenatal pills and he laid awake most of the night stuck between being angry at her and being happy for her and Jason.

Elizabeth watched him and finally spoke up. "What's wrong Johnny?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because to me, you look like you're really pissed off."

Johnny looked away. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

"No, you are not. Is there a problem?"

Johnny almost growled. "You…..you are my problem. How could you lie to me Elizabeth? After all we've been through, you have been lying to me and I am so mad at you that I can barely look at you right now."

Elizabeth was stunned. "Just spit it out Johnny."

"Are you pregnant Elizabeth?"

Liz gasped. "Did Spinelli tell you?"

Johnny went from fuming to ready to throw something in a blink of an eye. "You fucking told Spinelli but didn't tell me? Does Spinelli listen to you cry yourself to sleep every night? Does he hold you while you're sobbing?" He said pausing to catch his breath.

"Johnny…."

"How could you? If you had lost the baby, it would have killed me. I would never be able to face Jason. I swore to protect you with my own life. Don't you get Elizabeth? This isn't just about you anymore. You have a baby to protect. You shouldn't even be here right now. It's too dangerous."

Elizabeth jumped up off the bed. "That right there is why I didn't tell you Johnny. I'm not leaving. I will be there when my husband is found. Being pregnant doesn't mean that I have to be put in some glass house. It just means that I have to be careful. I knew you'd want to send me home or limit my involvement."

"You're damn right I would. That man almost raped you and we almost crashed the car. And don't stand there and try to make me feel guilty for caring about you and wanting you to be safe because I won't." He said before slamming the door and walking away.

Elizabeth crumbled onto the floor. "Johnny please come back." She screamed. "I'm sorry." She said sobbing.

Francis watched Johnny run down the stairs and he opened the door to the bedroom. Elizabeth was on the floor curled up into a ball and he went to her. Picking her up, he placed her onto the bed as she sobbed.

"You need to calm down sweetie. It's not good for the baby."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "You know?"

Francis nodded. "I think the whole world heard you two yelling."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. But I know you would have tried to convince me to leave and I just can't do it. I can't walk away from my husband."

Francis hugged her tightly. "I understand your reasoning, but you can't keep something like that from us. If I had known, I would have made you get checked out by a doctor after you were taken. This baby is just too important to risk."

"I've been taking care of myself Francis. I'm taking vitamins and I've been making sure I eat."

"I did notice that."

"Johnny is so mad at me right now. I'm scared. I can't lose any of you."

Francis sighed. "He's just pissed. You know he's not going anywhere. Elizabeth, you have to understand that it's been hard on Johnny having to watch you grieve. I don't think you realize how much we all love you. He's been the closest to you."

"I know. I should have paid more attention."

"He understands. It's just been a lot of pressure on him to make sure you're safe."

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Just let him blow off some steam okay? It will be fine. You know he'll come around."

"I hope you're right Francis. I really do."


	12. Chapter 12 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate every one of them!

Chapter 12 - Strategy

Johnny sat down on the porch. He was exhausted. They all had been through so much, first mourning Jason and then finding out he was alive and now Elizabeth had almost been raped under his watch. They were going to have a baby. And while he was excited on one hand, all he could see in his head was that man trying to hurt Elizabeth. The image was haunting him.

Francis walked out and handed him a beer. "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks." He said solemnly.

"She's worried that she'll lose you too."

Johnny took a swig of beer and leaned back; closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at her and upset her. She's been through so much. It's just that we've all lost a lot and if she loses that baby…."

"I know. She needs to feel like she's close to Jason. There's no way she's going to leave."

"Don't you think I understand that? It doesn't make it any easier though. You know how she gets when it comes to Jason. If we tell her no, is she really going to listen to us?"

Elizabeth walked out onto the porch.

Johnny put his beer down and looked up at her.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry that I lied. I just need to be nearby when we find him. I'm going crazy with worry and you have kept me sane. I know I'm relying on you too much. I just.." She started to wobble as her head began to spin.

Johnny leapt to his feet and picked her up and carried her back into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." She said again.

"Shhh. I'm sorry too. I lost my temper. I should have never yelled at you like that. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded yes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Johnny said softly. "I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out and listen to me. And I promise that I will listen to what you want as well."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "I'm really hungry."

Johnny smiled. "Good. I'll order something." He said relieved that she had forgiven him. Jason would have kicked his ass for losing control like that. They needed to find him quick before they all lost their minds. He missed how it used to be; dating and sex and crazy nights at Jake's. But, he never regretted giving that up to take care of Elizabeth. She had needed all of them. And they had needed her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Britt walk into his room. "Hi." She said sitting down next to the bed.

"Hey, have you come up with anything?"

She nodded and then looked over at the bathroom.

Jason got up and Britt helped him walk over to it and they went inside.

"I got my hands on a map of the building. My mother is giving me tomorrow off. Maybe there is some way I can get in touch with your wife."

Jason smiled at the thought of eventually seeing Elizabeth. "I appreciate the offer but it would be very risky."

"I know. Part of me feels that I owe you that much for being kind and willing to help me escape my family."

Jason thought for a moment. "Maybe there is one thing that you can do for me. Do you have something to write on?"

She nodded.

He grabbed the paper and began to write on it. "Go to this forum online and create a user profile. Wait for The Priestess to enter the chat room and when she does, type Stone Cold lives."

She nodded.

"Log off right after that. When Alan is a little better, I will have you give them GPS coordinates to this place. I refuse to risk his life."

"Okay, I will do it tonight."

"Thank you Britt." Jason said as she left the room. "It won't be long Elizabeth." He whispered. "I love you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry slammed down the phone. His contact wanted more money. He needed another victim. Pacing back and forth he ran a list of people through his mind and then sat back and smiled. This person would do nicely.

"Wilhelm." He yelled.

A man ran into the office. "Yes boss."

"Prepare the jet. Take 5 of our best men and pick up this man." He pushed shoved a piece of paper into his hand. Failure is not an option."

"Yes sir."

Jerry sighed and closed his eyes. Being sick was a bitch. He was running out of time and there was no way in hell that he would let anyone get in his way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt stopped at a cyber café on her way home. Sitting down at one of the computers, she logged onto the site that Jason had provided and created an account. She had chosen the moniker the!guardian

Winifred logged onto her computer and went into the chat room to see if Spinelli was on. She sighed when she realized that he was not. A private message popped up and she clicked on it.

"Holy Shit." She muttered, copying the screen before responding back, "Who are you?"

Getting no reply, she feverishly sent an email to Spinelli with the screen shot and patiently waited for his response.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli, came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and some orange soda. It was late but that is when he got his best work done. He got situated and logged into his computer and saw that he had an email. Clicking the icon, he happily munched on some chips until the screen came up.

Smiling at seeing Winifred's name, he clicked on the new email and his eyes grew big. "Holy Shit."

Quickly typing, he asked Winifred to monitor the site during her waking hours. And then he asked her to try and trace its origins. It would be a very difficult task and might be next to impossible for a normal person. But Winifred was anything but normal. She was a hacker and this kind of challenge is what she lived for.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, John Zacchara woke up and started his day off as usual. His phone vibrated.

"Hey, you want to have breakfast?" Claudia asked.

John smiled. "Sure, why not. I'll meet you at Kelly's in an hour."

Ending the call, he quickly got dressed and checked in on a few of their warehouses. There had been an alliance with Corinthos/Morgan for the last year. There were some concerns that since it was more Jason's doing than Sonny's, that the alliance would evaporate after Jason had died. But so far, Sonny hadn't made any kind of moves. Lorenzo had always been a concern and they were watching him carefully. Feeling confident that all was well, he got in the elevator and pressed G1. However, he soon realized that he going up instead of down and quickly withdrew his weapon.

A voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Zacchara, that really won't be necessary."

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern right now. I truly do not want to hurt you. You are of no use to me dead."

John frowned. "Well, you're going to have to kill me then because you are fucking nuts if you think that I'm coming with you willingly."

There was no reply for a minute.

"Have it your way."

There was a hissing noise and John realized that the air was compromised. He put his shirt over his nose to try and stay conscious and then took out his phone. He never got a chance to dial, as he succumbed to the darkness.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Someone knocked on Britt's door. She opened it and sighed. "Mother…."

Dr. Obrecht walked into her daughter's apartment. "I need your help with something."

"I thought I had the day off?"

"Evil never takes a day off."

Britt rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You and Mr. Morgan have grown closer, yes?"

Britt shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"Because I need him to start doubting his wife."

"Honestly mother, I don't know if that is possible."

"Oh, it's always possible." She said handing her an envelope. "And the end result might be good for you. You know, you can be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart."

Ignoring her mother's comment she looked down at the envelope, "What's this?"

"Some pictures of his wife." She said smirking.

Britt was pissed. "Do your own dirty work mother. I won't be a part of this."

Dr Obrecht grabbed her arm. "You will do what I say or you will not like the consequences." She growled.

Britt stared her mother down. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual Maedchen. But you will do as I ask. We both know that you don't have a backbone and would never defy me again. Now, go pay our handsome captive a visit."

Britt grabbed the envelope and her keys. Holding open the door, she waited for her mother to leave. She hated that her mother was such a bitch. But, she still had the scars from the last time she had defied her. Jason would hopefully not believe whatever was in the envelope. But, she also knew that her mother would be relentless in trying to get him to doubt. She made up her mind to do some damage control.

Getting into her car, she closed her eyes for a moment to get her head on straight, and headed to the clinic.


	13. Chapter 13 – True Lies

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Virgy15 – Thanks! Jerry is picking people that he can extort a lot of money for. Johnny is Anthony's fav. The Zacchara's have money. * butterflyliz – Thanks! * Kikimoo – He wouldn't have known that Alan was sick beforehand.

Chapter 13 – True Lies

Britt walked into Jason's room. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

She walked over to the bed and sat down. "First, message delivered." She whispered.

He nodded.

"I was ordered to give you this envelope. I do know it's something about your wife. But, take it with a grain of salt. My mother is trying to get you to doubt your wife." She said softly.

Jason clenched his jaw as Britt handed him the envelope. Part of him didn't even want to open it. But, he knew they were being watched. He tore it open and pulled the photos out.

Britt could see the anger flare up in his eyes as he flipped through them.

Fucking Alcazar, Jason thought as he looked at the photos. First, he was incensed that of all dresses Liz could be wearing, it was that one. And second, he couldn't understand why she would even let that asshole breathe the same air as her.

"Jason, breathe." Britt whispered.

He looked up at her for a second and then back down at the photos. For show, he threw them towards the end of the bed.

Britt was not sure what was going on.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Jason said sitting up and trying to get out of the bed fast. Britt stood up and helped him to the bathroom.

They went inside and Jason gripped the edge of the counter. "I hate that he had his hands on my wife."

"I'm sorry. I didn't look at the pictures. I didn't think it was my place." She said quietly.

"There is no way that my Elizabeth would give Alcazar the time of day unless she was up to something. That I'm sure of."

Britt watched him tense up. He was jealous and so passionate about his wife that she thought about how devastated Jason would be if her mother ended up succeeding in her quest to destroy their bond.

"What do you want to do?"

"Send another message to Winifred. Ask her why Liz was with Alcazar."

Britt nodded. "Okay."

They left the room and Jason settled back into bed. He grabbed one of the pictures and carefully ripped it so he just saw Elizabeth's face. She was so beautiful and he ached for her. There were no words that would adequately describe how much he loved her. Their love ran so deep that it was all encompassing. He needed her so badly. He trusted her but he wanted to know what she had been up to. Alcazar was dangerous and also had eyes for his wife. He hated the man and seeing his hand on her back made him want to rip them off his body. The fact that she was risking her own safety for him was not lost on Jason. But he hated that she felt she had to. And where the hell was Sonny?

Britt quietly watched the pain play out on his face and felt so badly for him. She would just have to keep reminding him to have faith and that not everything is what it seemed to be.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Winifred worked feverishly trying to get more information. Her computer beeped and she activated her camera. "Hello Jackal."

Spinelli smiled. "You're up late."

"I know but I just couldn't stop. I think I'm close to locating the Guardian."

"Good. I informed Johnny of our new informant."

"Hopefully, in a few hours I can narrow it down."

Winifred gasped. "Spinelli, we got another message."

"What does it say?"

"It says, why was his wife with Alcazar?"

Spinelli frowned. "How would they know that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Type, to get information."

Winifred nodded and quickly responded.

They both waited for a response.

Britt smiled and typed. "Good to know. Must go." And then logged off the computer. She brought some coffee for show and then walked back to her car deciding that she'd make another trip to the clinic to put Jason out of his misery.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz frowned. "How in the world would Jason know that I spoke to Alcazar?"

"Maybe Jerry has been spying and he had someone take pictures." Johnny said.

"Jason is going to be so pissed." Elizabeth said sadly.

"He trusts you." Francis said.

"I know but it's still going to hurt him." She said thinking about the dress she had on.

Spinelli suddenly clapped. "We got a location."

Johnny stood up and walked over to him. "Where?"

"It's a cyber café not too far from here."

Milo got up. "Where? I'll head over there."

Spinelli rattled off the address.

"You and Cody will take shifts. The next time they show up, Spinelli I will need you to communicate with them and request a meeting."

Milo ran out the door.

"This could be the break that we need." Elizabeth said smiling.

"We just have to hope that they go back."

"Maybe they want us to find them." Spinelli said.

"Or, they have no reason to think they are being tracked." Johnny said.

"If it's a normal person, they probably wouldn't think of those kinds of things." Francis added.

"Maybe it's a nurse." Enzo said as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Maybe." Francis said. "It would explain how she knows Jason."

"Or maybe this is all a trap." Johnny said throwing his hands up. "We need to be very careful. If it's not a trap, they could be followed and we can't afford to mess everything up."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. They were so close to getting Jason back. None of them wanted to ruin that.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt walked into Jason's room and handed him a sandwich. "I thought you might be sick of hospital food."

Jason smiled and took it from her. "Thanks."

She sat down. "I have your answer." She whispered.

Jason nodded and took a bite of the sandwich.

"It was to get information."

Jason smiled. "I want to warn you. They'll probably try to track your IP address."

"I went to a cyber café."

"Smart." He said quietly. "But my tech people are really good at what they do. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be surprised if you are approached."

Britt sighed. "You wanted them to find me?"

"Yes. I want you to give them the map. And also, if something should go wrong, I want them to protect you."

"Okay."

"Write the address on the back but tell them not to move until they hear from you."

"Jason, what if my mother is following me."

"I don't think they will physically approach you. They'll have other ways."

"Okay."

Jason continued to eat. "This is really good by the way."

She smiled. "I should go. I'll be back in the morning."

He nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." She said leaving.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John woke up restrained to a bed. "What the fuck." He said as he struggled against the restraints.

Jerry smiled. "Welcome to Switzerland Mr. Zacchara."

John frowned. "I thought you were dead?"

"Let's just say that the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated."

"You're like a fucking cock roach."

Jerry smirked. "There are lots to be admired about cock roaches. They are survivors."

"What do you want with me?"

"You are merely a means to an end. I need money. Your father and sister will get it for me if they want you to live." He cleared his throat. "You are merely a means to an end. I need money. Your father and sister will get it for me if they want you to live."

"Money for what?"

"That's not any of your concern."

A nurse walked into the room.

"This is to make sure you're off your game."

The nurse pulled out a needle.

"What is that?" He said grimacing as she injected him.

"Just something to keep you calm."

John could feel it start to work. "Assholes." He muttered.

Jerry chuckled. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

"No thank you. Your sister should be finding out you are missing any minute now. I was tempted to make her think it was Sonny, but I need him alive right now."

John studied him. Obviously, he had taken someone important to Sonny and he wondered who it was.

"We'll chat another time. Enjoy your stay Mr. Zacchara." Jerry said walking out the door.

John closed his eyes. The medicine was making him feel tired. He just hoped his sister would be able to find him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia was livid. John hadn't shown up for breakfast and no one had heard from him. She had called Sonny but he swore he had nothing to do with it and was committed to upholding the truce. That she kind of believed because everyone knew that Jason was the backbone of the business and Sonny was nothing without him.

A guard knocked on her office door.

"What?" She yelled.

"You got a package."

She grabbed it from his hand and shut the door. Ripping it open her breath hitched and she sat back down. There were pictures of Johnny unconscious in the elevator and a note.

"We will be in touch soon. He is not hurt and if you do as we say, he won't be."

"Fuckers." She muttered before picking up the phone. "It's Claudia. We need to meet."

"I'll be right there." Alcazar said curiously.

Hanging the phone up, she slammed her fist on her desk. Meeting with Alcazar was a risk, but she felt like he was the only one who could help her. She would meet with Sonny and explain later.


	14. Chapter 14 – Game Plan

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – I honestly write as I go. I'm usually several chapters ahead of the game, but I'm not finished writing yet. However, I don't plan for it to be really long.

Chapter 14 – Game Plan

Alcazar walked into Claudia's office and shut the door. "What is so important that you of all people have summoned me?"

"I need help."

Lorenzo's eyebrow shot up. "You need help from me?"

She nodded and pushed the picture over to him. He looked up at her for a brief moment and then looked back down again.

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"I can't prove anything. But this has Jerry Jax written all over it."

Claudia frowned. "I thought he was dead."

"Yeah well, it's hard to kill Satan."

"Do you know where he is?"

Lorenzo shrugged. "I lost track of him in Germany."

Claudia was trying to keep her emotions in check. "So I'm supposed to just sit here and wait for him to contact me?"

Lorenzo didn't say anything.

"Fuck that. I'm going to Germany and try to get some answers."

Lorenzo nodded. "You can use my jet."

Claudia was surprised. "That's awfully generous of you. What are you expecting in return?"

"Nothing. If my family were taken, I wouldn't sit back and do nothing either."

"Thanks. I'll go pack."

"Claudia, Jerry is very dangerous. He won't hesitate to kill him if he thinks you betrayed him. Besides, we don't even know if it's him."

Claudia stood up. "Well, considering I have no other suspects, I'm going to trust my instincts and go find that asshole."

Lorenzo smirked. "Good luck Claudia. You'll need it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Britt continued to plan their escape. Two days later, Britt showed up at the café in order to send another message.

Milo was sitting in the corner and saw her come in.

She sat down and logged into the forum and typed in the coordinates of the clinic and then said, "Wait for my signal."

A message flashed up on her screen. "Greetings Guardian. We need a face to face."

Britt looked around. "I can't do that. It isn't safe."

"We'll make sure that you are safe. Arrangements have been made. You were not followed."

Britt was scared. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"You have no choice. Get in your car and turn left. Go a half mile down and you will come to an industrial complex. Go to building 5 and go inside. I assure you that we mean you no harm."

"Okay." She said standing up. Jason had warned her that they'd make contact, but she was still really nervous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt drove to the building and quickly opened the door and walked inside. Johnny was standing there. "Hello, I'm Johnny."

"I'm Britt." She said softly.

"Follow me please."

Johnny led her into a conference room where Liz and her team were waiting.

Britt sat down and fidgeted in her seat. They were all staring at her and she felt really exposed.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I'm Jason's wife. Is he okay?"

Britt nodded. Liz was beautiful but she looked really tired. Britt couldn't even imagine how crazy she must have been going thinking that Jason was dead. "He's okay. Apparently, he was brought to the clinic to recover and was in a coma for a month."

Johnny squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"I've been helping him. They were giving him drugs so that he would be weak and not give them any problems. For the most part, I've been able to fool them into thinking I'm giving him the shot so he can regain his strength."

"Is he alone at the clinic?" Johnny asked.

"No, there are two others, Alan Quartermaine and Maxie Jones."

Spinelli's jaw dropped open and Liz gasped. "Maxinista is alive?"

Britt was confused. "Maxie is fine. They have her restrained so she can't escape but her mouth still works just fine."

Johnny grinned.

"And Alan?" Liz asked.

"He had cancer but they used Jason's bone marrow to cure him. He's recovering and is in rehab."

Francis frowned. "I don't get it. Why take all of them?"

"I'm not sure. My mother didn't share everything with me. She doesn't trust me."

"Who is your mother?" Johnny asked.

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht."

None of them had heard of her. "My father, who is in prison, is Caesar Faison."

Elizabeth frowned. "I've heard of him."

"My mother is working with Jerry." She pulled out the map from her purse. "Jason asked me to give you this. It's a map of the building. I also sent The Priestess the coordinates as well. You are to wait for me to send you a message before going there."

"Why are we waiting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Alan is not strong enough."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Francis asked.

"I'm risking my life to help them. My mother would kill me if she found out that I was talking to you. And Jason promised me that he'd take me with all of you back to Port Charles so that I'd be protected."

"How long do you think it will take to get Alan strong enough?"

"Well, he's pretending to go slow but I think he'll be fine in about three days or so."

"Tell Jason, he has three days. If we do not hear from you by 6:00 p.m. that day, then we'll assume something is wrong and we're coming anyway. I need my husband back." Elizabeth said emotionally.

Britt looked at Liz for a moment as the pain etched into her face. "He loves you so much. When he talks about how he feels about you, it gives me hope. I will do the best I can to keep him safe. I promise."

Elizabeth nodded as the tears rolled down her face. "Tell him that I love him so much." She said as her hand touched her belly.

Britt stood up. "I guess I'll see you all in 3 days."

Liz stood up and hugged her. "Thank you Britt. Thank you for helping him."

Britt nodded and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt slipped into the movie theatre. Her plan was to hide out there for a while. She hadn't touched base with her mother and she knew she'd call soon. About 15 minutes later, her phone buzzed and she looked down at a text.

"Where are you Britta? I was just at your apartment and you were gone."

"I'm sitting in a movie theatre mother. It is my day off."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Is it almost over? I want to eat dinner with you."

Britt wanted to gag. "I'll just leave."

Dr. Obrecht smiled. "Thank you. Meet me at our special place."

Britt got up and went to her car and headed to the restaurant.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes. "We're so close." She said softly.

"I know. Three days Elizabeth, you're going to see him in three days." Francis said.

Elizabeth smiled. "I think I'm going to go crazy waiting."

Johnny, Francis, and Cody were reviewing the map. The locations of the patients were marked. "We're going to need a lot more men." Cody said.

"What can we do?"

"I'll try to call in some favors." Francis said.

"I'm going with you."

Francis looked up. "No, it's too dangerous."

"I'll stay out of the way. Hell, I'll stay in the car. But, I'm not staying at the house." Elizabeth said firmly.

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth…."

"Johnny, don't act like you wouldn't do the same. I'll stay hidden. I won't come in unless you tell me it's safe. Please, I have to do this."

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to figure something out." Johnny said.

Elizabeth sighed with relief and prayed that everything would go well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt sat down across from her mother.

"Why do you look like you'd rather be tortured than sit here with me?"

"Is that a trick question?

Dr. Obrecht rolled her eyes and looked down at the menu. "Honestly Britta, you're so serious."

They ordered and her mother smiled. "So, we have another patient coming in."

Britt frowned. "Who?"

"His name is Johnny Zacchara."

"And?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know so you weren't surprised tomorrow."

"When will this all end? I'm so tired of it already."

"Soon Britta. In a few weeks, we will all be taking a trip to the states."

"Me too?"

She nodded. "Aren't you excited to take a nice vacation?"

"I'm growing tired of all the games."

"See, that is another difference between you and me. I thrive from playing all the games. It keeps me young; all this plotting and scheming. You need to appreciate the finer things in life."

Britt shook her head. She couldn't wait to get away from her mother.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt drove to her apartment and went inside. She waited and snuck out the back and got in an awaiting cab. It waited while she ran into the café and signed in.

"New patient. Johnny Zacchara. Map coordinates to follow." She typed to the Priestess and then she logged off. Feeling very proud of herself she got up and went home. Soon she would be free.


	15. Chapter 15 – Friend or Foe?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still so into the story. Kikimoo – You are right, she is risking a lot!

Chapter 15 – Friend or Foe?

Spinelli informed everyone about Johnny Zacchara.

"Great." Johnny said. "One more body to have to worry about."

Liz sighed. "I don't get what Jerry is doing. Do you think it's about money?"

Francis shrugged. "Could be."

"Spinelli, see you can find out where Claudia is. I'm sure she knows he's missing by now."

"Do you think she'd go to Sonny?"

Johnny shook his head. "No way. If anything, she would have gone to Jason. Everyone knows who really runs things and that Jason is more effective."

"What if she figures out it was Jerry and comes here?"

"I don't even want to think about that." Johnny muttered. Claudia was not one of his favorite people. Her abrasiveness made him want to strangle her which was a shame because she was hot. He grimaced when he realized that he thought she was hot. Disgusted, he wasn't sure if he should go take a scalding shower or go to a bar and pick up a girl. Clearly, it had been way to long since he had sex.

"Johnny?"

He looked up at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I spaced for a second. What did you ask?"

"Is there more backup on the way?"

Francis answered. "Yes, ten more men are on the way."

Elizabeth nodded. "I hope that will be enough."

With Claudia in the mix, they may need more protection.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia sipped some wine and looked out the window. Her brother was out there somewhere and she would find him if it was the last thing that she did. The only thing she was unsure of is whether or not she should make her presence known. Jerry was unpredictable and quite lethal. She didn't want to piss him off but at the same time, she knew he liked games and she was a master at them.

"I'm going up to my room. Let me know if you find out anything." She said going up the steps. She needed to get some rest so she'd be ready to go in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli sighed. "Claudia Zacchara is here. She arrived on Alcazar's jet."

"What?" Liz said loudly.

"I also found a reservation for a town car and hacked into their server. Here's her address." He said handing it to Johnny.

Johnny sighed. "Is anyone else really surprised that she went to Alcazar? He said to no one in particular as he stood up. "I'm going to go pay her a little visit. I need to see where her head is at. If she is willing to make a stand with us, we could really use her manpower."

Francis nodded. "I'll drive."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny parked down the street from the house that Claudia was staying at. It was late. Francis whipped out his binoculars. "I see two guards in the front. If you approach from the side, I can create a disturbance and distract them. You can slip inside. Someone just opened the door in the bedroom on the far right and then closed it. I think they might be checking on someone."

Johnny nodded. "Good."

They split up and moved quietly. Johnny carefully walked through the woods next to the house and waited for the diversion.

Francis approached from the other side and carefully set some fireworks in a tree. They had a long fuse and he lit it and then ran away and hid.

The guards jumped when they went off and took off running for the woods. Johnny ran for the house and slipped inside and ran up the steps. He drew his gun and headed towards her room. Slowly he opened the door. Claudia shot up and went for her gun but Johnny was on her, pinning her arms down on the bed. She smirked with surprise.

"Johnny O'Brien, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

Johnny grinned. "You sleep naked? Why am I not surprised?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't think I had to. The better question is why are you in Germany?"

Claudia debated on whether or not she should tell the truth. "I came to find my brother."

"He's a long way from home isn't he? He must be really pissed at you."

"Why do I get the feeling you know exactly why I'm here?" She said grunting and flipping him over as she straddled him.

Johnny smirked. Damn she had a killer body. What a waste. He quickly flipped them back over. "I don't want to hurt you Claudia. I just wanted to talk."

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just lusting over my body?"

"Trust me, you couldn't handle my gun."

Claudia laughed. "Aren't you just charming? I have handled way bigger guns then that."

"Your foreplay sucks."

"I didn't realize you were playing."

Johnny smirked. "Whoever has Johnny, has someone I want too. So, the question is are you willing to combine forces or are you just going to cause trouble and mess everything up for me?"

She wiggled her hips as she bit her lip. Johnny glared at her.

"You are no fun. You can get off of me now. I promise I won't scream….much." She said devilishly.

He got up and she stood up and unabashedly grabbed a robe off of a chair and turned towards him before putting it on.

"I want my brother back. If working with you is going to accomplish that then I'm in. Clearly, you have way more information than I do. So, I guess I need you. The question is what did you expect to get in return?"

"How many men do you have at your disposal?"

"I have 8 with me but if you need more, they can be here in a day."

"I have backup coming. We're moving in 3 days."

Claudia frowned. "Why so long?"

"Look, I'm not even sure that I can trust you yet."

Claudia walked up to him. "Do you really think that I'd play games with my brother's life?"

"I would hope not."

"I know you hate it, but we need each other. So, why don't you just tell me all of the details." She said picking up her phone. Dialing quickly, she waited and then said. "Richie, I need some men in Switzerland. Can you get them here by Friday?"

"Yeah, what's going on."

"I'll explain later. How many can you spare?"

"Will 10 be enough?"

She moved the phone away from her mouth. "Will 10 do?"

Johnny nodded.

"That's good. Call me when they are in route and make sure they have plenty of weapons and ammo."

"You got it." He said before hanging up the phone.

She threw her phone on the chair. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Okay, you might want to sit down."

Claudia sat down. "Talk."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sank into the couch. Jason was so close she could almost feel him. Munching on some barbecue chips, she thought about what it would be like to kiss him for the first time. She had missed him so much. Her body ached for him. She grabbed the baby name book sitting next to her and a highlighter.

"What do you think of Jael?" She asked Milo.

"It's different."

"It's the first two letters of both of our names. It's pronounced Ji-el."

Milo shrugged. "It's alright I guess. Although, the kids my tease her and mispronounce it."

Liz frowned. "I didn't think about that."

"You think it's a girl?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. But, I figured I'd have some names picked out just in case. I figured I'd come up with a list so it wouldn't be as overwhelming."

Spinelli sat down next to her and grabbed some chips. "How about Jada?"

"That's okay."

"How about Elle?" Cody said.

Liz wrote it down. "That's nice."

"I like Jacob for a boy." Enzo said.

Liz smiled and wrote it down.

"Gabriella is pretty." Milo said.

Liz wrote that one down too. "I like Sophia Grace." She said. "We could call her Sophie."

All the guys nodded.

"We'll work on boy names tomorrow." She said tossing the book as Johnny and Francis came through the door.

"I need a drink." Johnny said walking past them. A few seconds later, he walked out with a glass and some whiskey.

"That good?"

"She was naked in bed." He said doing a shot.

Liz giggled. "She is crazy but I'm sure she wasn't an eyesore."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She's in. Her cousin Richie will have 10 more guys here by Friday in addition to the 8 she already has with her."

Liz smiled. "Great but do you trust her?"

"She's pretty desperate to get John back. I told her that we'd meet again tomorrow."

"Do you want to stay out of it?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"It's up to you. We can keep you hidden."

"Did you tell her about Jason?"

"No. I didn't mention who we were looking for or how many, just that we know where Jerry is holding everyone and we have an inside contact."

Elizabeth stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed and get some rest. Wake me up if you find out anything good."

Johnny watched her go up the stairs.

"You sure you didn't tap that?" Cody asked grinning.

"Claudia is the bane of my existence."

"Like you haven't had hate sex before…." Enzo said.

Johnny groaned. "I hate all of you for even suggesting it. I feel so dirty now."

The guys laughed at him and teased for a few more minutes and then got down to work fleshing out their plans.


	16. Chapter 16 - What's the Scenario

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I like the Johnny/Claudia love. But can see you are still wary of her (which makes sense).

Chapter 16 – What's the Scenario?

The next morning, Britt started her shift and went to see Jason.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"How was your day off?" He said slowly.

Britt realized they had given him the shot. "It was fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just sluggish. I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking any more days off." She said holding out her hand. "Come on. Let's get you to the bathroom."

She helped him out of bed and they went inside.

"First, I met your Elizabeth. She's beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she seemed okay; just looked a little tired. She misses you."

"What else?"

"We have a new patient. His name is Johnny Zacchara."

Jason frowned. "That's interesting."

"They will be ready in 3 days. If they don't hear from us by 6 pm on Saturday, they will come get us."

"Okay. We have a lot of work to do."

"Do you want me to visit Johnny?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Let him know what's going on."

"Okay."

She left the bathroom and waited until he came out and got him back in bed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny stared up at the ceiling. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he was not a happy camper.

The door opened and a pretty nurse walked in.

"Hi." Britt said smiling. "I'm Britt. I'll check on you and then I'll get you something to eat."

He nodded. "I'm Johnny."

She moved closer wondering what he was thinking. She put the pressure cuff on him and leaned forward a little like she was adjusting it. "Listen to me. Do not react. There is a camera in the room."

She began to take his blood pressure. "You are not the only one here. Jerry Jax is also holding Alan Quartermaine, Maxie, and Jason Morgan."

Johnny's eyes grew big. "What the fuck." He muttered.

"In three days, all hell is going to break lose around here and you'll be rescued. Until then, be a good boy." She said before taking the cuff off.

Johnny grinned. "Sounds good."

She couldn't help but smile back. His grin was contagious and he looked so mischievous and sexy.

"I'll send them in with your breakfast and I'll come back to visit you later."

"It will be the highlight of my day." He said flirting.

She smirked and left the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A car pulled up the driveway. Claudia walked towards it and waited.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a guard with you?" Carlos asked her.

"No, I'll be fine."

She trusted Johnny. Maybe she shouldn't. But, she never got the impression that he would actually hurt her. Johnny got out and opened the passenger door and Claudia smiled and slid inside. She watched him walk around the front of the car and then get in.

He started it and then glanced over at her.

"You like what you see?" She asked softly. "I wore it for you."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I've already seen them, remember?" He said looking down at her cleavage and then back up at her.

He pulled the car out of the driveway and made his way to the office building.

"You really should stop fighting it Johnny. You know you want me."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter fighting the urge to look at her. "I think that is the other way around."

She started to slide her hand on his leg and he put his hand over hers to stop her. "Am I that repulsive to you?" She asked curiously.

"You know you're beautiful." He said quietly.

Claudia smiled. "One day I'm going to have you Johnny O'Brien, and I can guarantee you that you will like it and want more."

He shook his head. "I'll give you this. You're one of a kind Claudia Zacchara."

"Don't you know it!" She said grinning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up and watched Claudia walk into the room. She hadn't really been around the woman that much. Most of what she knew about her was things she heard in passing.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Hello Claudia, there's some things you do not know and I thought I'd be the one to tell you."

Johnny held a chair out for her and she sat down.

"Perhaps you can clue me in. But first, I want to say that John means everything to me. I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Of course he comes first, but I will also help you with whoever you are trying to rescue as well."

"Thank you. There are actually 3 people there besides Johnny."

Claudia frowned. "Who?"

"Alan Quartermaine, Maxie Jones, and Jason."

Claudia was silent. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Jason was still alive. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"We have a contact on the inside who has been helping. She'll probably let John know what is going on."

"What do you have planned?"

"The place is guarded but we'll have more men with us. Spinelli will kill the power and one of our guards will disable the generator the day before. We'll split into teams and try to get everyone out."

"Do we have a plan B just in case something goes wrong?" Claudia asked.

Johnny spoke up. "There's an underground tunnel between the clinic and a building across the street. Due to the constraints involved, we only want to use it as a last resort." He pulled up the map on the projector. Using a laser he pointed to areas. "It's right here. If something catastrophic happens, everyone should go there and try to get out that way."

"When your men get here, you can bring them to the warehouse outback and we can go over everything."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Claudia, I've ordered some lunch. It's in the other room." Elizabeth said standing up.

Claudia followed her. "You must be thrilled that Jason is still alive." She said softly.

"I am. It was a miracle."

"You look tired."

Liz nodded. "Sleep is hard to come by when you're worried."

"True."

They grabbed some salad and sat down in a corner as the boys grabbed some sandwiches.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Liz said as she got situated.

"What's the deal with Johnny?" She asked as she looked at him laughing across the room.

Liz tried not to smile. "What do you mean?"

"Is he dating anyone?"

"No, he's single." She said before taking another bite.

"He keeps fighting me."

"I think it's because the other guys tease him a lot about you."

She turned and looked at Elizabeth with a frown on her face, "Why?"

"Claudia, I honestly think that you intimidate most of the guys. They are not quite sure what to make of you."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Men. I've had a hard life. I had to be this way to survive. I might not be all warm and fuzzy, but I'm loyal. And yes, I probably need to work on my temper. But, I will never apologize for being me." She put her fork down and looked over at Elizabeth. "I'm going to tell you something personal. We are both rape survivors. Between that and my father, I'm pretty fucked up. But I'm a damn good business woman and I'm smart. Johnny makes me smile and he's so damn handsome." She said giving him a sexy look which made him drop his fork. Liz chuckled. "And as much as he protests, I think he wants me too."

Liz processed what she said for a moment. She hadn't known about Claudia's rape and wondered if Johnny knew.

"Can I give you a word of advice?"

She nodded. "Sure, it can't hurt."

"Be a little coy with him."

"Coy? I don't know if I can do coy."

Liz laughed. "How about this? Just dial it back a few notches; play cat and mouse and switch the roles around. You've been the cat for a while. Maybe it's time to make him come to you."

Claudia smirked. "I think I know what you mean. I can dial back the aggression….for now."

"He's a handful. But, he's loyal and I love him. He's really been there for me and I consider him to be a really good friend. Just don't hurt him okay?"

Claudia nodded. "I'm more worried about him hurting me."

Liz looked down. She understood where Claudia was coming from and figured it wasn't easy for her to put herself on the line. Liz wasn't sure if Claudia was the right one for Johnny but she knew that Johnny could be everything to Claudia. The question is could she handle it?

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited for the medication to where off. He was worried about Saturday. All of them would be at risk and he really wanted everyone to make it out of the clinic alive. Jerry walked into the room, followed by Dr. Obrecht and Jason stared them down.

"Mr. Morgan, I hope you are enjoying your accommodations." Jerry said.

"What do you want Jerry?"

"You're not much of a conversationalist are you?"

Jason glared.

"We should be ready to go back to Port Charles in about a week."

"And then you'll let us go?"

Jerry smiled. "Of course."

"I want to see my father."

Dr. Obrecht smirked. "I see you don't understand the concept of being kidnapped. Let me explain the rules, we make the demands and you follow them; not the other way around."

"How do I know you're not lying about him being here?"

"You're paranoia is starting to wear thin. I have no reason to lie to you. But, there is no way I'm putting you two in the same room. So, you can either believe me or you don't. Your choice."

Jerry walked back towards the door. "We should have something to show you by tomorrow evening."

'What?"

"You'll see." He said cryptically before he left.

Dr Obrecht stopped right before leaving. "I'll have Britt come give you a shot. You look way to lucid right now."

Jason watched her walk out; Jerry's cryptic statement running through his mind. He couldn't even imagine what Jerry would want him to watch. As long as it didn't involved Elizabeth, he'd be alright.


	17. Chapter 17 - Devastation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them!

Chapter 17 - Devastation

The next day seemed to go on forever for Jason. He worked with Britt a little while to finalize their plans for the next day. And he kept looking at the picture of Elizabeth to give him strength and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Jason, it's beautiful." Liz said looking out at the gorgeous view._

_Jason grabbed her hand. "I thought you'd appreciate it."_

_She looked up at him. "It's just what I needed."_

_He watched her take in her surroundings and smiled. It was the first time in 6 months that she didn't seem like she was coming out of her skin. He had driven them to the mountains to get her away from Port Charles thinking that it would be good for her to get some fresh air._

_She stepped in front of him and hugged him. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for taking care of me."_

_He gently held her. "I just want you to feel better and know that you are safe now."_

_She looked up at him. "I do feel safe with you."_

_ "Elizabeth, may I kiss you?"_

_Her eyes grew wide and she nervously bit her lip. Jason was so gorgeous and she couldn't believe that he would want her._

_ "You can say no. It won't hurt my feelings."_

_She took a deep breath. "Okay…..I mean yes. I want to kiss you too."_

_Jason slowly moved towards her and gently brushed his lips against hers a few times. He didn't want to overwhelm her or push her too far. "Was that okay?" He asked softly._

_She smiled and nodded and he hugged her again. One day, she would realize how deeply he loved her._

_FLASHBACK END_

Elizabeth stood in the back of the warehouse while Johnny and Francis went over the plan with all the new men. Claudia walked up to her and handed her a water bottle. "You probably should stay hydrated. And have you eaten anything?"

Liz frowned. "Why are you so concerned by my well being all of a sudden?"

Claudia smirked. "You have been holding your stomach and rubbing it on and off all day. When are you due?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Come on and sit down before your feet swell."

"I'm not that pregnant." Elizabeth said allowing Claudia to drag her over to the chairs.

"That's better. So, is it Jason's?"

Liz almost choked on her water. "Of course it's Jason's."

"I was just wondering. You and Johnny are pretty close."

Liz rolled her eyes. "We aren't that close."

Claudia chuckled. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. Jason Morgan is a father. He's in for quite a shock."

Liz smiled. "Lord knows I was." She took another swig of the water. "How's it going with Johnny?"

Claudia shrugged. "I don't know. I've been quieter and dialed down my sexiness today. Although, I will not give up my stilettos for anyone."

Liz smiled. The more time she spend with Claudia, the more she amused her.

"I catch him looking at me every once in a while but when he does, I look away."

"Trust me, he'll come to you. I caught him staring too."

Liz could only imagine the look on Jason's face when he found out about Claudia and Johnny. It would be priceless. "Just keep doing what you're doing. You're throwing him off his game."

Claudia smirked. "I never took you for such a little minx. No wonder you're knocked up."

"Don't talk about getting knocked up. I'm in my 2nd trimester with no man. I'm going fucking crazy."

Claudia started laughing. Never in a million years did she think Elizabeth would be so much fun. "I'm sure Jason won't mind making up for lost time."

"If he does, there's always handcuffs." Elizabeth said getting up to use the bathroom. "Be right back."

Claudia grinned as she imagined Johnny naked in handcuffs. He looked up at her and smiled. "Come to my parlor said the spider to the fly." She muttered. "Gotcha."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt stopped in Jason's room before she left for the evening. "You need anything?" She asked.

He smiled. "Nope. I'm feeling much better."

"Good. Do you need me to send another message?"

"No, I don't want to endanger you anymore than I have."

"Jason…"

"No, it's true, you've taken a lot of risks and I really appreciate it." He whispered.

"Thanks. I better go. I'll see you in the morning."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt walked into Johnny's room.

"Hey gorgeous." He said grinning.

Britt bit her lip. He was so damn handsome. "I was just leaving for the night. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm good."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning."

"Britt."

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She blushed. "You're welcome."

No one could wipe the grin off her face. Not even her psycho mother.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna walked into the warehouse. Liz saw her and got up and they hugged.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting a little nervous."

Anna motioned for her sit back down. "That's understandable."

"Are you going to be watching tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be close by in case you need backup."

"Thank you for sending Frisco and Robert."

Anna stopped walking. "They told me what happened. Thank God they got there in time."

"I don't think I could have gone through that again."

Anna nodded. They sat back down and Claudia got up. "I'll give you some privacy."

She wasn't a fan of any kind of agents. And while she understood that if it weren't for Anna, Elizabeth would have never found Jerry. She still felt uneasy.

"I don't think she likes me." Anna said smiling.

"You are kind of playing on the wrong team."

Anna chuckled. "So, how's your pregnancy going?"

"It's going well. If I lay flat, I see a little baby bump."

Anna grinned. "One morning, you'll wake up and suddenly it will be there."

"I can't wait for that to happen. It will make it seem more real."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled as Johnny walked across the room towards Claudia.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia knew he was there but didn't look up.

"May I have some water?" Johnny asked.

Claudia smiled. "Of course." She said handing him one.

"Thanks."

He studied her for a moment. "You have been really quiet today. Is everything alright?"

Claudia nodded. "I'm fine Johnny. I'm just a little anxious."

Johnny nodded. "Okay, just checking."

He watched her walk away from him. Something was off. He would pull her aside later.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry and Dr. Obrecht walked into Jason's room. She was pushing a television cart and put it in the corner and turned it on. Jerry handed her a CD.

"What's this about?" Jason asked curiously.

"I saw your Elizabeth last night." Jerry said grinning. "She's a beautiful woman."

Jason's fist balled up and he glared at Jerry. "I already warned you. You better not have touched her."

"Oh, I didn't touch her. I had someone else do my dirty work."

Jason's heart sank. "What did you do?"

Dr. Obrecht grinned and prepared an injection.

"Let's just say, that your wife has been a bad little girl while you've been gone."

Jason wanted to beat the crap out of Jerry. He watched him walked over to the television and start the CD. He gasped when he saw Elizabeth tied to the bed. And then he saw Johnny. "Oh my God." He said under his breath. Claude walked in and taunted Johnny and then walked over to Elizabeth. And Jason's jaw clenched as he watched the man undo Elizabeth's shirt and kiss his way down her body as she pleaded for him to stop. The man climbed on top of her and Jason wanted to stop looking but his heart was breaking and he could hear her whimpering. He was so upset that he didn't even feel Dr. Obrecht inject him. And due to Jerry's computer geek, he watched as the man started to rape his wife as she screamed and it was just too much. "Fucking turn it off." He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Jerry grinned. He knew he had broken the man. "I'm sorry but that is going to loop over and over all night. Enjoy." He said turning up the volume before walking out of the room.

The drugs hit Jason and he could barely stay awake. He tried to get off the bed and crashed to the floor as his legs gave out. Slowly he tried to crawl towards the television, but his body wouldn't cooperate and he laid on the cold floor. "Elizabeth." He yelled as he cried. "I'm so sorry." Thankfully, the drugs made him pass out and he no longer had to listen to her screams.


	18. Chapter 18 – On the Move

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I see you guys want your Jerry revenge. But, that's a while off. Some of you requested a 2nd chapter. So, here you go.

Chapter 18 – On the Move

The next morning, Britt hurried to the clinic. Today was the day that her whole life was going to change and she was really excited. She slipped into Jason's room and didn't see him in the bed. Hearing screams, her eyes swung to the television and she gasped. "Oh my God. Jason?" She walked to the bathroom and it was empty. Turning around, she saw his body on the floor and rushed to him.

"Jason? Please wake up." She begged. Quickly she lined up her fingers up on his throat to take his pulse. It was there but it was weak. "What did they do to you?"

Her mother entered the room. "Get away from him." She said putting the needle down on the bed.

Britt looked up at her. "What did you do to him?"

Dr. Obrecht grinned. "We broke him."

Britt wiped away a tear. "Did Jerry really have Elizabeth raped?"

"No silly girl. Granted parts of that are true but he never raped her. That was all a ruse."

"That's beyond cruel."

"Maybe, but it was also entertaining. How often do you see a big, tough enforcer cry?"

"What did you give him?" She yelled.

"A triple dose. Don't worry, he can handle it."

"Are you crazy? You could have killed him."

"Oh Maedchen, are you in love with him? We can't have that, can we?"

She opened the door and called in one of the guards. "Get my daughter out of here and put her somewhere safe."

The guard grabbed her and pushed her down the hallway and shoved her into a room and then locked it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John's eyes snapped open. "Britt?"

She began to sob and he worriedly looked at her. "Come here."

She ran to the bed and threw herself on him as she cried.

He waited a moment for her to settle. "What happened?"

She sat up and surprisingly took all his restraints off. He pulled her back into his arms. "Talk to me."

"Jerry faked a videotape of Elizabeth getting raped and looped it so it played over and over; forcing Jason to watch it and listen to Liz screaming. They drugged him and I couldn't wake him up."

John was stunned. "Is he alive?"

"His pulse was weak. I found him on the floor."

"Jesus. Why did they put you in here with me?"

"Because my mother ridiculously thinks I'm in love with Jason and she didn't want me to help him."

John thought for a moment. "Britt, do you have your cell phone on you?"

She grinned widely. "Yes."

"Give it to me."

She dug it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was at the warehouse preparing for the events later in the day.

Claudia walked into an office to make a phone call and Johnny slipped in behind her.

She glanced up at him with surprise. "Johnny?"

He looked her up and down. She had on tight black pants, boots, and a black tee shirt. He towered over her when she didn't have her heels on. "Fuck it." He muttered as he strode towards her and pushed her up against the wall as his mouth crushed down upon hers. They kissed feverishly. He fed off of her mouth, sensuously using his tongue to mimic fucking her and Claudia groaned and pulled him closer. They finally came up for air and Johnny leaned his forehead against hers as they both panted.

He pulled back so he could look into her stormy eyes which were now full of lust. "I just can't fight it anymore."

"You really want me?" She said softly.

"Yes."

She grinned and then her phone rang. "Hold on." She said grabbing it. Johnny stepped back and tried to get his body under control.

"Hello?"

"Claudia?"

Claudia's knees started to give out and Johnny grabbed her waist to steady her. "John?"

Johnny grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, we have a problem."

"Hold on John." Johnny said running to the door. He ran out and yelled for Liz and Anna. They ran as fast as they could into the office.

"What's wrong John?"

"Britt is with me. Jason is in trouble. They faked some video of Elizabeth being raped and while he was watching it, they injected him with some drugs."

"Oh my God." Elizabeth said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I could barely feel his pulse. And my mother wouldn't let me help him and had a guard throw me in John's room. She said that she had broke him."

Elizabeth started to collapse and Johnny caught her and put her in a chair.

"I think you guys should get here soon. She had another syringe with her and was going to inject him again. I don't know if his body could take it." Britt said starting to cry again.

Johnny, Claudia, and Anna looked at each other.

"I'll go get as many agents on it as I can. You guys pack up whatever you have ready." Anna said running out of the room.

"John, hold on okay? We'll be there within the hour."

"I knew I could count on you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

John ended the call and Claudia moved over to Elizabeth. "You listen to me. Don't give up. We've come so far. I'm putting you in a van down the street. When the buildings secure, we'll have the driver bring you to the building and you can see Jason."

Elizabeth nodded.

"But you need to be strong for the baby and Jason. Don't let this break you okay?"

"Okay. Go." Elizabeth said.

Claudia grabbed her Kevlar vest and a jacket. Johnny kissed Elizabeth on the head and then ran back into the warehouse.

"Hold on Jason. Please, hold on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry walked into Jason's room right when Dr. Obrecht had just started to inject him. "Wait." He said walking over to the man. "What the hell are you trying to do, kill him?" He growled pulling the syringe out of Jason and grabbing her; roughly pulling her up.

"We need to keep him like this."

"He barely has a pulse. I need him for the ransom. If you kill him, he will be worth nothing." Jerry yelled.

Dr. O. bristled. "You think I don't know what I am doing?"

"I think you have lost your fucking mind. Just what are you trying to accomplish?"

"Don't speak to me that way."

Jerry gripped her neck. "You have over stayed your welcome." He said before snapping her neck. She dropped to the floor and he got some guards to remove her. Angrily, he left the room and started to go make some arrangements. He was going to have to go back to Port Charles, sooner than he had anticipated.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth silently rode in the van. Jason was everything to her and she didn't think she could survive if he didn't make it. The first go round had been hard enough. He thought she was raped. Besides her death, that would probably be the only other thing that could destroy him. But she just hoped that he wouldn't give up and that he would know she needed him. They had always had such a strong connection. The van came to a stop and the driver got out and went into the back with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be as soon as I see his face."

He nodded and started turning on some of the equipment. They knew the others had arrived because he started to see a visual of the facility. Elizabeth watched carefully, waiting anxiously for Jason to appear.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Britt laid in John's arms. "They should be here soon."

"When we start hearing gunfire, we'll move to the bathroom."

"When was the last time they gave you the drug?"

"Yesterday morning, I feel a lot better today."

She nodded. "Good, because we may need to make a run for it when it's time to go."

"I'll be ready."

He looked down at her. "You're really worried aren't you?"

"Yes. You didn't see what he looked like."

Her phone vibrated in his hands and he looked down. "They are about to come in."

She sat up and eased off of the bed. Holding her hand out she watched him take and slide out of the bed.

"Let's do this." He said standing up. He grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly making her knees go weak. "That's just in case something happens. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you."

Britt was stunned. "Me too."

He grinned and Britt held her breath. He was so handsome. She was snapped out of her haze by him tugging her towards the bathroom. "Come on."


	19. Chapter 19 – Operation Rescue

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Eye is slowly healing. Thank you for asking and hope you are feeling better!

I had planned on something a little different than the outcome you're getting. But, I figured if I did that, your heads would implode. So, I changed it up a bit.

Chapter 19 – Operation Rescue

Johnny walked over to Claudia as they loaded up their weapons. "Be careful in there."

She smiled. "I will."

Their watches beeped which meant they could proceed and Johnny nodded at Claudia. "Let's go."

They were split into three different groups, all positioned around the building. A few sharp shooters took out the men on the roof as they made their way to the building.

Spinelli had cut the power grid to give them an advantage.

Johnny chuckled as he looked up and saw Anna coming down a rope from a helicopter. She seemed to like dramatic entrances.

Claudia slipped inside and they started going room by room. Some of them concentrated on taking out the guards and the other's looked in on the patients.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie screamed when Francis entered her room.

"Shhh." He said running over to the bed. "I work for Jason Morgan."

Maxie's eyes grew big. "Spinelli?"

"He's nearby." Francis said trying to get her out of her restraints.

A man burst into the room and Francis quickly shot him and dragged his body to the side.

"Hurry up." Maxie yelled.

Francis finally got the last one undone and Maxie stood up as she rubbed her wrist.

"Are you hurt at all?" Francis asked.

"No."

"It's not safe to take you out of here yet. We'll have to stay put."

Maxie nodded and moved behind him.

"Get in the bathroom until we get the all clear."

Before she could move the door was thrown open and she screamed.

"Oh my God, Dad?"

Frisco smiled. "Hey sweetie, you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Get her in the bathroom." Francis said.

Maxie and Frisco ran into the bathroom and closed the door. If she survived this, she was going to give in and go out with Spinelli.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I thought you needed me?"

"Since when do you care?"

Frisco sighed. "I deserve that but never think that I don't care about you."

"Don't mistake this, I hate you, but I really need a hug right now."

Frisco pulled her into his arms and held her. "Daddy's here." He whispered.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo shot Alan's door open and ran inside. "I work for your son." He said running to his side.

"Where is he?" Alan asked.

"I don't know yet. But I have to get you out of here."

Anna ran into the room as Milo lifted his weapon and then cursed under his breath.

"Anna?" Alan said with surprise.

"Hello Alan. How are you?" She said moving to get his restraints off.

"I'm okay, a little slow but I can walk."

Anna freed his hand. "Good." She turned to Milo. "I'll stay here with him."

Milo opened the door and ran out.

"Do you know how Jason is?"

"Not yet. We received word from Britt and John Zacchara that Jason had been drugged. So, we came earlier than we had intended."

Alan stood up slowly.

"You should go into the bathroom and stay there until I come get you."

"Okay. Don't forget me."

Anna smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia and Johnny made their way down a hallway. Someone grabbed her and put a gun to her head.

Johnny held his gun steady. "Let her go." He growled.

The man grinned. "Put your gun down or she dies."

Johnny looked at Claudia and she shook her head no.

They all held their positions for a tense minute and Johnny looked into Claudia's eyes and slowly started to drop the gun.

"Johnny no." She yelled.

The man laughed and bit his hand and he yelled.

Johnny raised his gun back up and shot him in the head. The man fell backwards taking Claudia with him.

She threw his arm off and Johnny grabbed her and pulled her up. With one hand, he grabbed the back of her head and roughly kissed her. He quickly released her and Claudia was smiling.

"Let's go." He said turning away from her and moving further into the building.

They rushed into Britt and John's room.

"John?" She yelled in a panic when the room was empty.

John threw open the door to the bathroom. "Hey sis."

They hugged.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"We have to get to Jason's room. He's hurt." Britt said.

Johnny opened the door while Claudia handed John a gun. "You stay with me." She said to Britt.

They made their way back out as Britt called out directions. Taking out a few men, they finally made it and Johnny pushed open Jason's door. Britt ran inside behind him. "He's on the floor."

The generator came on and the power was restored.

"Jason." Britt yelled. He was unconscious but still alive.

Claudia kneeled down beside her. "What can we do for him?"

"I'm only a nurse." Britt said anxiously.

"You're all we got." Claudia said loudly. "So, figure something out."

"We need to get him on the bed." She said running over to it and lowering it as much as she could. Milo ran in the room and helped Johnny and John lift Jason up.

"I'll start him on some saline and give him some oxygen. Grab the syringe that is on the floor right there. Hopefully, there's something let in it so that we can have it tested to see what they gave him."

Johnny grabbed it and put it away. They watched as Britt hooked up the IV and got Jason situated.

Their watches beeped meaning that they were secure. Soon, Anna, Alan, Maxie, and Frisco came into the room.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"He's unconscious and his pulse is weak. He needs help." Britt said.

Anna nodded. "There's a hospital nearby but we might be better off putting him on the helicopter and getting him away from here."

"Where's Liz?" Alan asked as he checked Jason.

"She's in the van." Claudia said.

Johnny went towards the door. "I'll go get her."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sat in the van crying. She saw them get to Jason and she could tell he didn't look good. His hair had grown and he looked so lifeless.

"Shit. Someone is outside the van."

Liz gasped as she saw a man with a gun lurking outside.

"Get on the other side of me." Gino said quietly.

She kneeled behind him and pulled out her gun. They both raised it as the person suddenly opened fire.

Johnny ran towards the van. He could see the man and he stopped for a moment and aimed. The bullet hit the man in the head and Johnny started running again. As he got closer, he yelled her name, "Elizabeth."

Gino got the door open and she jumped out and hugged Johnny tightly.

"You okay?" He said checking her over.

"I'm fine. Take me to Jason."

Gino started the van and they got in and went back to the building. Johnny and Liz hopped out and ran inside.

Everyone looked up at her when she walked inside the room and ran to her husband.

"Jason." She said loudly before grabbing his hand. "What's wrong with him?"

Alan answered. "They drugged him. We are about to take him to a hospital."

Elizabeth climbed onto the bed. It was heaven feeling his body. Wiping the hair off his face, she kissed him gently. "Jason, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. I'm here and they didn't rape me. Please baby, can you open your eyes for me?"

Johnny and Milo pushed the bed out of the room and they made their way outside. Anna had called a transport ambulance from a private clinic to oversee Jason's care. She thought it was safer and the clinic could be more easily secured.

Milo led Alan and Maxie to a car to take them back to the house.

"I'm coming with you." John said to Claudia.

She smiled. "Okay."

"We'll follow the ambulance." Johnny said. "Britt, you stay with us."

She nodded.

Claudia smiled when she noticed John had his arm around Britt. Despite her parentage, she seemed like a nice girl. They walked back to the car as Jason was loaded into the ambulance. The rest of the team stayed at the building for cleanup.

Elizabeth clutched Jason's hand. "You're going to be alright Jason. You have to be." She said softly. There was no way that she had come this far to lose him all over again.


	20. Chapter 20 - Diagnosis

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Okay, I was actually going to have Jerry take Elizabeth from the van. That was the plan. But, I partly didn't go there because I figured they've been separated long enough and I've been under the weather the last week and just didn't have the energy to go there. I'm still dragging. Glad you guys liked the action!

Chapter 20 - Diagnosis

Elizabeth ran into the clinic just in time to see them push Jason into a room. Johnny came up behind her and held her. "You need to sit down."

She let him lead her to a chair. Claudia brought her a water bottle. Liz was barely functioning. "I can't lose him. This is just too much." She said crying softly.

Claudia hugged her. "You have to have faith."

"You don't understand. I could barely feel him. It was like he was leaving me. We have this connection. I don't even know how to explain it."

Claudia looked up at Johnny who was sitting on the other side of Liz. "He's getting the help he needs now. Don't give up on him."

Britt turned away and started to cry remembering what Jason had told her to tell Liz if something happened to him. John pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me." He said quietly.

"It's just Jason had told me to give Liz a message if he didn't make it and I was just watching her and thinking about what he said. It's just heart breaking." She said trying to wipe her tears away.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli jumped up when he heard the door. Running towards it, he skidded to a stop right in front of Maxie and Alan.

"Maxinista." He said softly.

He passed out and Milo walked in and looked down and then back at them.

Maxie got down on the floor next to him. "Spinelli." She said smacking his face and shaking him. "Wake up."

Spinelli started to move.

"Spinelli." Maxie said softly. "Are you okay?"

Spinelli blinked a few times. "I…I'm fine. It was just overwhelming to gaze upon your beautiful face again."

Maxie smiled. Alan and Milo walked into the living room and left them alone.

"Spinelli, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I swore that if I was freed that I'd go out with you and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Spinelli didn't say anything and Maxie thought he was just in shock. She kissed him and Spinelli started to push her away and got up rapidly.

"Spinelli, what is the problem? Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Spinelli was clearly flummoxed. "Maxie, I…I can't be with you in good conscious."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because my heart belongs to another."

Maxie stood up. "What!" She yelled. "How could you?" She yelled.

"You were no longer of this world. I was devastated for a long time but recently, I finally realized that I was crazy for another. She's smart, and loves code, and she loves me just for me."

"Who is this bitch?"

Spinelli grimaced. "Please do not speak of the Priestess like that."

"She's clearly taking advantage of you Spinelli."

"No…no she wouldn't do that. She cares about me. Why are you behaving like the bad blonde one again? Did they do something to you?"

Maxie growled. "No. I'm fine. It's you that is out of your mind. I am offering myself to you and you are throwing me away for some computer geek?" She screeched.

Spinelli stood quietly for a moment. "If you can't accept that my feelings lie elsewhere, then maybe we can't be friends anymore." He said sadly walking out of the room.

Maxie stood in the foyer with her mouth open, wondering what had just happened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A doctor came out and a nurse pointed him in the groups direction.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Burkhart."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm Jason's wife."

He nodded. "Should we go somewhere to discuss your husband's condition?"

"No. These are all his friends. I want them to hear."

"Your husband is in a coma. Whatever they gave him caused him to OD. Frankly, it's a miracle that he's not dead."

Johnny steadied Liz. "Is there anything you can do?"

"We are analyzing the contents of the syringe that you gave us and we are doing lots of tests. Once we know what put him into the coma, and if there is any brain damage, we can then start a treatment plan. Right now, we have him on a ventilator to make sure he gets enough oxygen. We're monitoring him closely. I wish I had more to report to you."

Elizabeth was barely holding on. She tried to speak and then collapsed.

Johnny picked her up. "She's pregnant." He said.

"Follow me." The doctor said leading them to a room.

Johnny laid her down on a bed.

"She's probably dehydrated. I'm going to run some tests. Do you know when she ate last?"

Johnny nodded. "This morning."

The doctor frowned. "She needs to eat more than that."

"It was a stressful day. Normally, we make sure she eats well."

He had a nurse come in and draw some blood and another one put her on a saline drip.

Johnny was really worried. Elizabeth looked so pale and he knew that the day's events had taken a toll on her. None of them had realized the severity of Jason's condition. He sat down and waited for her to wake up. About a half hour later, the doctor came back in and Johnny stood up. "We moved Jason to a room. The woman named Britt is sitting with him. Elizabeth is dehydrated. Her blood pressure is also too high. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby's heartbeat is strong."

Johnny nodded. "Can I stay with her?"

"Yes. A nurse will be in with the equipment shortly."

Johnny sat in a chair and held Liz's hand; trying to give her strength.

A few minutes later, a nurse wheeled in some equipment and Elizabeth stirred. "Jason." She murmured.

"Elizabeth, it's Johnny. Can you look at me please?"

She struggled to open her eyes and focus and finally she was staring into Johnny's green eyes.

"Thank God. You passed out. You're dehydrated and haven't eaten enough today. The doctor is about to do an ultrasound to check on the baby."

Her eyes started to tear up. "And Jason?"

"He's in a room. Britt is with him."

"I'm scared."

"I'm not going to leave you." He said moving so he was up near her head as they lifted her shirt and prepared to do the ultrasound.

Johnny smiled. "You have a bump."

Liz looked surprised. "You can see it?"

"Of course, either that or you need to stop eating Spinelli's chips."

She chuckled and smacked his hand.

The doctor walked back in. "Oh, you're awake. That is good. This is an associate Dr. Egemann. She specializes in gynecology."

"Hello." The doctor said stepping forward. "Let's see how your little one is."

The doctor put some gel on her belly and started moving the wand over it. The baby's heartbeat loudly filled the room. "That is your baby."

Elizabeth smiled and Johnny was stunned. "It's so fast." He said softly.

"That's perfectly normal." The doctor assured. "Now, let's see."

She smiled and pointed. "There is your baby."

Liz's face was just pure joy. Johnny however looked completely confused.

The doctor chuckled. "The baby is small; only about 4 inches which is about the size of an orange. At 15 weeks, he or she can suck their thumb and produce urine and although you may not be able to feel it right now, the baby will be moving around a lot more."

Johnny was amazed.

"I'll print you a picture. By next week, you'll probably be able to feel the baby flutter and it will be able to listen to your voice."

"Wow." Johnny said as Liz beamed.

"In the next few weeks, we should be able to tell the sex of the baby."

Liz smiled. "It's just so exciting."

"You need to eat and you might start to get some backaches."

"I will make sure that she eats." Johnny said eagerly.

The doctor smiled. "Dr. Burkhart explained your situation to me. It will be good for you to have good friends around you. Your blood pressure has been on the high side so please try to keep calm. I know it will be difficult, but you have to remember your baby's health."

"Okay." Elizabeth said softly.

"If you have any questions, have the nurse page me."

Elizabeth watched her walk out and Claudia slipped into the room. "Okay, I couldn't stay away any longer. Are you okay?"

Liz smiled and handed her a picture.

Claudia grinned. "Wow."

"I know. I can't wait until Jason wakes up and can see it."

"He's going to be really excited. Have you seen him?"

Claudia nodded. "He's stable but still in the coma."

The nurse came in and checked the bag. "You have about another hour to go."

"Can she eat?"

The nurse nodded.

"Do you have a café or something where I can get her some food?"

Anna walked in on cue. "I brought you a sandwich and some fruit."

Claudia ducked back out so the nurse wouldn't say anything.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said taking the carton.

Anna looked at the ultrasound picture and grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

Elizabeth took a bite of the sandwich. "This is so good." She said almost inhaling it.

Anna chuckled and Johnny grinned.

Johnny started to say something and Elizabeth glared at him. "Don't you even say one word." She said before taking another bite. "How's Alan?"

"He's okay. We had a doctor look at him. He needs some tests done but he's healthy. Maxie is driving him absolutely crazy though."

Liz smiled. "That's typical. What about Jerry?"

Anna's face grew a little grim.

"It's okay Anna. I'd rather know." Elizabeth said wiping her mouth.

"Unfortunately, his body was not found. So, we have to assume he's alive."

"Son of a bitch." Johnny muttered.

Elizabeth sat back. "Is this ever going to end?"

Anna sighed. She wished that Elizabeth could get a break from all of the drama. It was definitely taking a toll on the young woman. Jerry Jacks was still at large and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21 – Waiting Game

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and the well wishes! I do appreciate it! I did love putting Maxie in her place!

Chapter 21 – Waiting Game

Elizabeth snuggled into Jason's side. She didn't care if she got yelled at by the nurse. They have to pry her off the bed because she needed to be close to him.

"Jason. I need you to fight for us. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. Please come back to us. I can't take losing you again. You're everything." She said crying softly.

Britt walked up to her and put a blanket over her. "You need to rest." She said softly stroking her hair.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to Jason's heartbeat and allowed herself to be lulled into deep sleep.

Britt looked up as John walked into the room and she met him half way. "In the hall." She whispered. They sat in some chairs.

"Is he still the same?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there's no telling how long it will be before he wakes up."

John sighed. He took her hand in his. "You're coming back to Port Charles with us right."

Britt smiled. "Yes, I am. Dr. Quartermaine is going to get me a job at General Hospital and he even offered me a place to stay."

John nodded.

"What?" She asked, noticing that he had gotten really quiet.

"I like you. And, um maybe you're too good to deserve being dragged into my life style."

Britt started laughing, much to John's chagrin.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"My mother and father are completely insane. I doubt you have even come close to doing anything that they have done. If you're worried about my reputation, you really need to stop."

John smirked. "Oh, you got it like that do you?"

"Yeah, I got it like that." She said laughing again.

John pulled her head towards his and kissed her. It was gentle at first but then he slowly deepened it as Britt just about melted. "You are dangerous." She said softly.

"Very." He said teasing her with his eyes.

She grinned. "My very own bad boy, I like it." She said standing up. "Are you going back to the house? I don't want to leave Elizabeth alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right here." He said watching her blush.

She disappeared into the room and John grinned. Britt didn't know it yet, but she was his.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Anna came to relieve Britt so she could go change. Elizabeth woke up and looked at her. "I think my side is numb."

Anna chuckled. "I'll help you."

She assisted Elizabeth as she tried to get out of bed without jostling Jason. "I'll be back." She said walking to the bedroom.

Anna touched Jason's arm. "Elizabeth really needs you to wake up Jason. If you can hear me, you need to fight."

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. "That is what I told him last night. Any sign of Jerry?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm sorry we didn't get him. I'm flying Alan and Spinelli home. A few agents will escort them. Alan fought me because he wanted to be here for Jason, but I wanted to get him out of the country just in case Jerry retaliated."

"Spinelli let Maxie leave?"

Anna smiled. "They had a few epic fights. Spinelli has decided that he is in love with someone called the Priestess and Maxie didn't take it that well. In fact, I thought I was going to have to sedate her at one point. My ears are still ringing." Anna said shaking her head.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Maxie is a little high strung."

"You're being way too nice." She said grinning. "You need to eat. I'll go get you something."

"Thank Anna. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem."

Elizabeth took Jason's hand in hers and then kissed it. "I love you Jason Morgan. I know you'll come back to me. You are my destiny." She said emotionally.

Johnny walked into the room. "Hey."

She looked up and after seeing the tears, he quickly closed the distance and embraced her. She let him hold her for a few minutes and then pulled back. "Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Is that a hickey?"

Johnny groaned. "Jesus Liz."

"Were you and Claudia making out?"

Johnny lightly blushed. Elizabeth turned to Jason, "Baby, you have to wake up, Johnny is sleeping with Claudia Zacchara."

Jason didn't move. Elizabeth turned back towards Johnny. "I really thought that would work."

He chuckled. "Very funny." He said, enjoying that she was being lighthearted.

They sat down. "So, you and Claudia huh?"

"Don't even act like you didn't know." Johnny said sternly. "I'm onto you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"We like each other. It's not like we're getting married."

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up causing Johnny to mutter under his breath.

Liz laughed. "Johnny, you knew what I meant."

"I did. How's my boy?"

Liz shrugged. "The same. The doctor's think it could be a week before he comes too."

"You do plan on taking a shower before then right?"

Liz smacked his arm and rubbed her belly and talked to the baby. "Sweetie, don't listen to your Uncle Johnny. He just called mommy smelly."

Johnny did a Darth Vadar impression. "Baby Morgan, I am your godfather."

She smacked him again. "Stop it. The baby can hear you and he'll think you're evil."

"The baby, who could be a girl, doesn't know who Darth Vadar is. It will just think I have a sinus infection or an iron lung."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Wait." She said as an idea popped into her head. "Help me up onto the bed."

Johnny picked her up and pretended she was heavy.

"Would you stop playing around." She growled.

He put her on the bed and she put Jason's hand on her belly and rubbed it over the bump.

For some reason, it just rendered Johnny speechless. He looked over at Jason and then back at Liz who was telling the baby that his daddy was touching him and Johnny's heart dropped. Jason had to wake up. There was no other option.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anna sat down next to Britt. "There's something that I need to tell you."

Sensing it wasn't good, John took her hand and held it tightly.

Britt nodded.

"We found your mother's body. I'm sorry Britt but she's dead."

Britt looked down. "I know I should feel way worse than I do. But, she was horrible to me." She said looking back up at Anna who saw the painful look in her eyes. "How did she die?"

"We think that Jerry broke her neck." Anna said softly. She didn't know how to put it more gently.

Britt grimaced. "I think I need some fresh air."

Anna looked away as John stood up and led her down the hallway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Four days later, Elizabeth went home to take a bath. She rubbed her swollen belly as she soaked in the hot water. Jason still was in a coma. She hadn't give up hope though. To her, he was just resting and building up his strength. There was no way that she was going to accept any other theory. Alan called daily to check on his son for updates; longing for the day that she actually gave him good news. Standing up, she got out of the tub and dried off and got dressed. Johnny refused to take her back until she had a few hour nap. They were doing some testing on Jason and that is why she had agreed to coming back to the house for a while. It was late afternoon and she couldn't believe how fast the week had gone.

About an hour into it, the phone started ringing and Johnny ran up the stairs. Making his way over to the bed, he gently shook her and waited for her to respond.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Elizabeth, you need to wake up now." Johnny said urgently.

She threw the covers over her head and a few seconds later Johnny ripped them off.

"What is your problem?" She yelled.

"It's Jason."

Her body shot up. "What's wrong?"

"They said we need to get back there."

Elizabeth took a second to calm down and then slipped her shoes on. "I'm ready."

Johnny bit his lip. This was too easy. "Maybe you should look in the mirror first."

She flashed him a look and went into the bathroom. "Oh my." She said looking at her wild hair. She grabbed an elastic band and pulled it back. Walking back into the bedroom she said, "Now I'm ready."

Johnny drove them to the hospital and Elizabeth barely waited for the car to stop. They quickly made their way into the building when a nurse stopped them. "Can you wait here for just a few more minutes?" She asked.

Liz looked at Johnny. Her first thought was that Johnny could take the woman and she could make a run for it. As if reading her mind, Johnny smirked and took her hand and they sat down. Liz was fidgety and losing her patience fast and then thankfully, the doctor walked up.

"Mrs. Morgan, please come with me."

She took a deep breath and stood up not sure of what she was going to find.


	22. Chapter 22 – Welcome Back

A/N – Thanks for the reviews…I think…. I just left a therapy session to get over the lack of faith some of you have in me…sniff sniff…implying I'm not nice….. What a jaded bunch you are….lol. If you were trying to use reverse psychology, it worked. As I said before, this isn't a really long story. So, we're heading towards the home stretch. But props to leasmom, your guess was very soapy!

Chapter 22 – Welcome Back

Elizabeth walked into the room and gasped. "Jason?" She said grinning as she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Jason's eyes were open and he smiled at her. "Hey baby." He whispered hoarsely.

She ran to the bed and laid kisses all over his face. "I missed you so much."

"So sleepy." He said drowsily.

"No…no…no you can't be tired." She said as his eyes closed.

The doctor smiled. "Mrs. Morgan, it's going to take about a day for him to stay awake for any length of time. We had him on some medication so that he wouldn't remember anything while he was in the coma. It's to keep the patient from having bad dreams or panicking because they can't wake up."

She nodded. "So, he'll briefly wake up from time to time?"

"Yes."

She wiped a tear away. "I won't leave him."

"I wouldn't expect that you would. When he is more alert, we will have to run some tests."

She nodded.

"And he won't be able to leave the clinic for a few more days."

"He's stubborn, but I'll make sure he stays."

The nurse smiled at her. Elizabeth's love and devotion to Jason was admired by all of the staff. She watched them leave and then climbed into bed with Jason and snuggled into his side. She was tired. It was like she finally could relax knowing that he really was going to be okay. So, she happily sighed and allowed herself to truly rest until Jason woke up again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Elizabeth?"

"Morning." She said looking up at him.

When Jason had opened his eyes that morning and realized she was lying in his arms, he was overcome with emotion. He had so many questions for her, but his mind was mush and he was trying to make sense of his memories.

She laid on her back for a second and Jason put his hand on her waist and then moved it down and frowned.

"Elizabeth, what 's wrong with your stomach?"

"Oh." she said looking up at him seriously. "Well, I thought you were dead. So, me and Spinelli gorged ourselves on barbeque potato chips and orange soda; add in some brownies and walla." She said swooshing her hand. "You should see him. He actually tried out for the Biggest Loser."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

"Jason, I know you've been out of it but why don't you take another guess." She said smiling.

He blinked a few times before a stunned look came over his face. "Elizabeth, are you pregnant?"'

"Guilty. My not so dead husband knocked me up."

Jason closed his eyes. He was going to be a father. Holy Shit.

"Jason?" She said softly. "Are you alright?" She said wondering if she shouldn't have teased him. She wanted to kick herself for just falling back into their usual routine when he was still so groggy.

"Come closer." He said softly.

She scooted up so she was leaning on her elbow and her head hovered above his.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of his by yourself." He said emotionally as his hand splayed out over her belly.

"Jason, it's not your fault. I was well taken care of. I promise you that I'm fine."

"Were you at the clinic?"

"I was."

"At one point, I thought I heard your voice. Why were you there if you are pregnant?"

"I was out of the way until it was safe. Johnny rescued me from some crazy person with a gun and then he brought me in to see you."

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

Elizabeth sighed and sat up. "I probably should save all the gory details for later when you are stronger. But, I had to find you. I got all the guys together and started figuring out a plan. I did whatever I had to do to find you. At first, I was trying to figure out who killed you and kill them. But then I found out you were alive and Anna Devane gave us a lead to go to Germany."

"Germany?"

"Yes, and then Spinelli and I posed as sick people; well I really was sick but it turns out it was just morning sickness. Spinelli was just, Spinelli. Anyway, they took my blood and called me back and then to my shock, I was very pregnant already."

"You didn't know until then?"

She shook her head. "I had been sick. But honestly, I had been so upset about losing you that I didn't notice all of the signs. It scared me when I first found out because I was worried because I hadn't been eating a lot."

"Have you had an ultrasound?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, and soon we can find out what sex the baby is."

Jason smiled and took her hand. "Why do I have this feeling that I'm going to need a sedative to hear this entire story?"

Liz made a face and Jason frowned. "Unbelievable."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had noted Liz's demeanor as he started to fall asleep again. He needed to ask her about the rape, but he was so tired.

Liz fell asleep with him and the next time he woke up, Johnny was sitting next to the bed.

"Hey." He said softly.

Johnny grinned. "It's so fucking good to have you back."

Jason smiled. "It's really good to be back. I take it she was a mess at first?"

Johnny told him what happened in Puerto Rico and afterwards.

"Thank you for taking care of her. You're a good friend Johnny."

"You know that we all love Elizabeth."

"What's going on with Sonny?"

Johnny grimaced. "Elizabeth wasn't really happy with him."

"He's not her favorite person."

"He approached me about working for him but that was around the time Elizabeth pulled us all together."

"They showed me a video of Elizabeth getting raped. You were in the room."

"Jason, part of it was real. We were taken and the guy did start to touch her but Anna had sent some WSB agents and they go there in time. She was shaken up afterwards but I took care of her."

Jason's jaw clenched. He hated that he wasn't there for her.

Johnny turned to look at the door when Jason suddenly smiled and said, "Hey."

Britt walked into the room. "You remember me?"

"Of course. Thank you for helping me."

Britt smiled. "I'm just glad that you're awake. Elizabeth was going crazy with worry."

"Johnny gave me the reader's digest version but I heard about your mom."

"I'm just glad that she didn't hurt you worse than she did."

"You're still coming to Port Charles with us, right?"

She nodded. "I can't wait. Elizabeth should be awake soon and she should eat something. I'll be right back."

Johnny cleared his throat. "John Zacchara has been putting the moves on her."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup. He's pretty nuts over her already."

Claudia walked into the room. "Welcome back Jason."

Jason frowned. "You're still here?"

"I wasn't going to risk my neck to save you and then leave before you decided to wake up." She said smiling.

"Well, thanks for everything that you did."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two to talk." She said leaning over and kissing Johnny before walking out.

Jason was stunned and totally speechless.

Johnny's smile faded as he looked up at Jason. "What?"

"You are sleeping with Claudia Zacchara. Have you lost your mind?"

Johnny smirked. "Maybe, but she's worth it."

Jason started to say something and then stopped and truly looked perplexed. Johnny started laughing. "She's not that bad Jason."

He gave Johnny a look and he started laughing again.

Elizabeth stirred. "What's so funny?" She said before she fully stretched out. Opening her eyes she grinned. "You told him about Claudia didn't you?"

Johnny shrugged.

"This is kind of like the twilight zone." Jason muttered.

"I can go get Spineli if you want to truly make it that." Johnny said dryly.

Jason smiled. "I'll catch up with him later.

Johnny stood up. "We'll talk in a bit." He said before leaving the room.

Liz got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the ladies room. I won't be long." She said walking out the room with a little more pep in her step than she had the day before.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan knocked on the door at the mansion. Alice opened it and passed out cold. He chuckled and walked inside. He could hear Tracy and Monica arguing in the living room.

"You can't kick me out of here. Alan would have never allowed that."

"Did you forget that I own this house Tracy? Do not make me call Alice."

Tracy frowned. "If you want me out, then you're going to have to physically remove me yourself."

"Oh can it Tracy." Alan said walking into the room.

Tracy passed out and fell onto the couch. Monica just stood there with her mouth open. "Alan?"

"It's me? Did you miss me?"

"Oh Alan." She said running towards him. He hugged her tightly. "I can't believe that you came back to me."

Alan grinned. "It's good to be home. I have a lot to tell you."


	23. Chapter 23 - Surprises

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! rofl leasmom too funny! I did consider it. * ilovedana53 – So glad you liked it! * doralupin86 – Thank you! * Kikimoo – Stay Tuned! * Virgy15 – lol. Thanks! * Guest – True I do put you guys through the ringer sometimes. I'll blame it on my evil twin * Legalos'Girl31 – Thanks!

Chapter 23 - Surprises

Emily walked into the mansion. She was tired from a long day at the hospital. "Mom?" She called out before walking into the living room.

"We're in here." Monica said as her and Alan stood up.

Emily walked into the room babbling about her day and then froze when she saw her father. "I obviously fell asleep on my shift and I'm dreaming. I am now going to wake up."

Monica chuckled. "You're not asleep Emily."

She started crying and shaking. "But how?" She was willing her feet to move but it was like they were glued to the carpet.

Alan slowly walked over to her. "I was taken by Jerry Jacks."

"Daddy?"

He opened up his arms. "I'm right here sweetie."

They hugged as they both cried. Finally pulling apart, they all sat down and Alan started to relay the entire story.

Tracy put down her tea cup. "So, Jason ended up saving your life?"

"Yes and I didn't even know it at the time. He had been in a coma."

Emily gasped. "Is he okay?"

"Well, yeah. He woke up from the coma and was doing fine and then this crazy Dr. Obrecht woman injected him with drugs and he basically overdosed and went into another coma."

Emily was starting to freak out.

"It's okay Emily. I got word that he woke up."

"So Jason and Maxie are alive?" Tracy asked.

"Yes."

"I want to go see my son, Alan." Monica said loudly.

"Monica, it's not safe. Jason will be home soon."

Monica fretted for a moment.

"Is anyone with him?" Emily asked. "Has anyone told Elizabeth?"

Alan smiled. "Elizabeth is with him."

"What!" Emily yelled. "Did she know that he was alive this entire time?"

Alan shook his head. "No. She found that he might possibly be alive and went to Germany. From there, they got prove and then they assembled a team to rescue him."

"Unbelievable." Emily said. "She must be so excited."

Alan grinned.

"What aren't you telling us?" Emily asked.

She was starting to get pissed because she missed her best friend.

"Elizabeth is pregnant."

Emily squealed. "Oh my God, I'm going to be an Auntie. Jason must be so happy."

"I assume he knows by now."

Monica felt overwhelmed. It was just so much to take in. She started to cry and Alan went over to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just so much to process. I'm so happy and relieved. And I won't stop feeling scared until they are home."

He hugged her tightly with a big smile on his face. Alan was so glad he was home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason moved onto his side and pulled up a sleeping Elizabeth's shirt. He rubbed his hand lightly over her protruding belly. Tears sprang up in his eyes. She was beautiful and he hoped their baby looked just like her. Her body was getting a little curvier and he noticed her breasts looked a little bigger. His hand traveled up her side and he heard her breathing change.

"Are you getting frisky?" She asked without opening her eyes.

He smiled. "What if I am?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Don't mess with me Jason Morgan. I'm in my 2nd trimester and if I don't get sex soon…" She thought for a moment. "Let's just say it won't be good for the baby."

Jason smirked. "You get me out of here and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

She looked at him saucily. "Are you blackmailing me with sex?"

"I wouldn't call it blackmail. It's more like an incentive."

"Your negotiation skills are a little rusty."

Jason squeezed her breast and her body jerked. "If you don't stop that, the whole clinic is going to hear me after I climb on top of you and start screaming your name."

His eyes seem to darken as he visualized her words and he groaned. "I have got to get out here."

"Jason, they'll probably release you tomorrow. And then I'll "release" you after that." She said grinning wickedly.

He chuckled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

She grew serious for a moment. "When I thought you were gone, I didn't even want to get out of bed. I had a hard time living without you. I ended up having to use revenge as a motivator. I'm so happy you came back to me Jason."

He kissed her for a few minutes until he had to change positions. His stamina sucked. "Did you move into the new house?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep in our bedroom so I shared a room with Johnny."

His eyebrows went up.

"Stop it." She said frowning. "It wasn't like that. I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. Johnny made me feel safe. So, we stayed in the room with two beds."

Jason was quiet. Johnny had gone above and beyond the call of duty to watch over his wife.

"You're not mad at him are you?" She asked feeling as if she had betrayed Johnny.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not mad. I'm glad that he took care of you but I hate that you had to go through that at all."

"I can't stop staring at you." She said watching her husband smile. It was almost like that was in some weird surreal world and kept praying that it was all real.

"I'm here baby. I'm not leaving you again. Fuck Sonny."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she licked her lips. "Now that is turning me on. I think you deserve an extra treat."

Jason smirked. He loved it was she was like this; sexy and happy. "You're glowing."

Liz grinned. "You are the first person to tell me that."

"No one sees you quite like I do."

She kissed him softly. "I am so in love with you."

Jason closed his eyes and savored her words. He loved her with every fiber of her being. She went from being a scared girl he found in a park, to a gorgeous vibrant woman and he had enjoyed every second of her evolution.

They were interrupted by a nurse. She smiled at the young couple. "I'm sorry, we need to take him for testing."

Elizabeth got off of the bed. "We'll pick this up later." She said smiling.

"I'll look forward to it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry clenched his jaw as he looked down at the mountains. His plan had gone to shit and he was pissed. But never being one to give up, he revised it and was flying back to Port Charles because that is where the money was. He needed his cure and he'd kill the whole fucking town if he had to. Everything was going well and then Dr. Obrecht had to overstep and then they were swarmed. He still wasn't sure who it was. But he suspected Sonny and Elizabeth were involved. Everyone was going to pay for his inconvenience and if he acted fast, no one would see it coming.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason was released from the hospital. Elizabeth had to bribe him into leaving in a wheel chair but he was so happy to get out of the clinic. Jason Morgan hated hospitals and it had been torture to be in one the last few months.

When they got to the house, Spinelli jumped up and opened the door for them. Tears welled up in his eyes as Jason slowly walked into the house.

"Stone Cold, there are no words." He said emotionally.

Jason smiled. "It's good to see you Spinelli." He said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "And thank you for everything that you did."

"It was my honor." He said softly.

Elizabeth smiled at Spinelli and they went into the living room. The rest of the guards sans Francis, who had taken Alan and Maxie back home were there, as well as Claudia, John, and Britt.

"Welcome Home." Britt yelled.

Jason grinned. "It's really good to see all of you."

"Have a seat." Johnny said vacating his.

Jason sat down.

"I can't get used to your hair." Milo said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I know it's long. But, I don't trust anyone but my barber to cut it. So, it will have to wait."

Anna walked in with Robert. "Hello everyone."

Elizabeth gave her and Robert a hug. "Come in and sit down." She said before going to sit on Jason's lap.

"Any new news?"

Anna shook her head. "We think that he may have left the country."

"I figured that he would." Jason said quietly. "I'm worried about my father."

"Frisco is in town with a few other agents. Francis is guarding the Quartermaine mansion along with a couple of other people he pulled in."

"But this is Jerry we're talking about."

"I know, trust me. We are more than aware of how unscrupulous he can be."

Johnny and Milo started talking about a card game and most of them went into the kitchen. Cody and Spinelli stayed behind.

"Jason, we need to discuss Sonny."

Jason frowned. "What did he do now?"

Robert sighed. "I don't think that he had anything to do with your disappearance, but he's sleeping with an FBI agent right now. From what I could gather, she's got enough to nail him."

"Is he off his meds?"

"He doesn't appear to be." Anna said quietly.

"Are they after me too?"

Robert shook his head. "No. He was really stupid and left some files lying around but apparently it involves a few of his business holdings that you have nothing to do with."

Jason digested that information for a minute. This might actually be his change to disassociate with Sonny. He knew it would make Elizabeth happy.

"In fact, they are hoping that you'll take over the territory when Sonny goes down."

"Why?"

"Because when you're in charge, it's a lot more peaceful in town. They'd rather it be you then have one of the other families take over."

Jason sighed. "I'm not sure I even want any of it anymore but the other families would never let me go."

Anna didn't say anything. She was surprised that Jason was wavering. Maybe it was the prospect of a child that had changed his mind or what happened with Jerry. But, either way, she was going to make a mental note to see what she could offer him if he indeed wanted to get out.

Claudia came back into the room. "Why the serious faces?"

"Nothing, just talking about Jerry." Jason said not wanting her to know about Sonny. "Claudia, is it going to be a problem for you if Johnny can tell you certain things?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Jason, I know the deal. No, it won't be a problem. Zacchara Industries is stable and making good money right now. The alliance between us stays. I have no desire to have to dodge bullets anymore."

Jason nodded. "Glad to hear that."


	24. Chapter 24 – Love Bond

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The plot will thicken!

Chapter 24 – Love Bond

Anna watched Claudia and Jason talking. It amazed her that Jason was able to make a truce with the Zaccharas when the two organizations were once so volatile. "When are you all heading back to Port Charles?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. I want to make sure that Jason is a little stronger first; maybe a few more days."

Anna nodded. "Call me when you make the plans. We'll have your backs."

Jason thought about how strange this all was but as long as they weren't trying to take him down, he was okay with it.

Johnny walked back into the room with a large cake.

Elizabeth was almost salivating. Jason laughed as he watched her lick her lips and kissed her on the cheek. Britt cut it up and handed Jason a plate. He cut a piece with his fork and held it up to Elizabeth's mouth. "Mmmmmm." She groaned as she tasted the chocolate. "Baby likes it." She said rubbing her belly as Jason chuckled. "And how do you know the baby likes it?"

"Telepathy." Elizabeth said enjoying another bite.

"What else does the baby like?"

Liz looked over at Spinelli and grinned. "Barbecue chips."

Spinelli smiled back.

He fed her more as everyone watched with a smile.

"They are kind of sickening." Claudia said to Johnny who grinned.

"Yeah, but you can't blame them."

"I guess not. I just have this bad feeling about going home; like everything is going to change."

Johnny kissed her. "It doesn't have to."

"I like you Johnny. I really hope that it doesn't. But, Sonny isn't going to like it."

"I don't work for Sonny." He said with smirk.

She smiled. "Why don't you say we go back to my place? I suddenly have a taste for Il tuo corpo nudo (your naked body)."

Johnny grinned. "Voglio fare cose molto cattive per voi (I want to do very bad things to you)."

Claudia eyes were filled with want. "Let's go before we ruin their sickeningly sweet display with something really tawdry."

Both of them stood up quickly. "I'll be back in the morning." Johnny said holding Claudia's hand. "Call me if you need anything."

Jason nodded.

When they were gone, he looked up at Liz. "They are still going to take a little getting used to."

Elizabeth smiled. "Claudia actually was very good to me."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You look tired."

"I am a little bit."

John stood up. "Let me help you Jason."

"I'm fine." He said standing up slowly.

"You are not fine." Britt said firmly.

"Jason please let him help you."

Jason sighed. "Okay."

John slipped under his arm and Jason allowed him to bear some of his weight as they slowly walked to the bedroom. There was one bedroom downstairs so Spinelli had prepared it for them. It was smaller but the stairs would be too taxing on Jason's body.

He sat down on the bed. "Thanks John."

"No problem."

"Be good to her John. She's been through a lot." He said before John could turn around.

"I know. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Good." Jason said watching him leave.

Liz came into the room. "You're close to her aren't you?" She asked.

"She kept me sane and I saw the way her mother treated her. She deserves some happiness."

Liz was now standing in between his legs as she fisted his hair and kissed him hard. Jason moaned into her mouth as Liz sucked on his tongue and kissed him thoroughly. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're so tired aren't you?"

He smiled. "I am."

She had noticed that at one point, he had dropped his hands to the bed.

"Why don't we get some sleep and I'll ravish you tomorrow?"

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head. "As long as you're lying next to me, I'm good."

"I love you baby." He said softly.

She smiled. "I love you too."

Elizabeth snuggled into his body and closed her eyes and they both slept peacefully; happy to be next to each other.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they decided to take a shower together.

Jason stripped down and Elizabeth took him all in. He was a little thinner than he normally was but he was still beautiful. She pulled him into the shower and they hugged as the water cascaded down their bodies. Jason kissed her softly and they took turns washing each other. And when Elizabeth washed his semi hard erection, Jason was in heaven. She rinsed him off and then surprised him by taking him into her mouth.

"E…liz…abeth…" He groaned as she took him all in and slowly pumped him with her hands. "Oh God." He blurted out as she flicked her tongue over the ridge of his mushroom head. Jason began to lightly thrust into her mouth and Elizabeth adjusted to his rhythm. Her moan caused his cock to jerk and the vibration drove Jason wild. "Baby, I'm going to cum." He gasped. Elizabeth increased her speed and squeezed his sac, causing Jason to cum with a roar; spilling his seed down her throat and she swallowed and licked until he was spent. "Jesus baby, that was incredible." He said as she kissed her way up his body.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said before he crushed his mouth onto hers.

"Let's get out of here." He commanded.

He got out first and then dried her off and placed her onto the counter. Opening her legs wide, he leaned over and plunged his tongue into her wetness causing Elizabeth to moan loudly. Jason sucked and licked her clit until Elizabeth fell apart and her body shuddered hard.

"I missed you so much." She said smiling.

He helped her down and they laid on the bed.

"I want to make love to you Jason." She said as she pumped his dick slowly with her hand.

They kissed and touched until they were both ready and then Elizabeth straddled him and impaled herself on his hard erection.

Jason watched as she bounced up and down on his cock, touching herself and moaning as she moved faster and faster. He grabbed her hips so that she could fuck him harder and soon they were both begging for release. And suddenly Elizabeth shouted his name and the world fell away as Jason continued to thrust until he released himself inside of her.

They collapsed against each other and Jason hugged her tightly; surrounding her with his love. Elizabeth still was amazed that he was lying beneath her. Their lovemaking had always been amazing. But being able to make love to him again after everything that happened was a gift that she would never forget.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jerry watched Alcazar being pushed into the room. "Lorenzo, it's so nice of you to join me."

"You act as though I came here on my own accord."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. Now say what you want to say so I can get home to my daughter."

Jerry studied him for a moment. "I know that you have always wanted Elizabeth."

"Is there a point to your observation?"

"My point is that I can help you get her if you help me get what I want."

Lorenzo just stared at Jerry like he was bored.

"Come on Lorenzo, you know you want to play."

"What do you want?"

"Jason Morgan and lots of money."

Right now, Jason was the bane of his existence and in Jerry's mind, the reason that he didn't' already have his cure.

Lorenzo frowned. "But he's dead."

"How long have you been in Port Charles? Nobody seems to stay dead for long."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Do you really need to know that?"

"Stop playing games. Where are Elizabeth and Jason?"

"In Switzerland."

Lorenzo was silent. "Did you hurt her?"

"Not yet. Are you in or are you out Mr. Alcazar?"

Lorenzo walked over to the door. I'm sorry, but I can't do business with you. I want nothing to do with this. As much as I would love to be Elizabeth, I will not take Jason away from her. I saw her when she was broken."

"That is not the answer that I was hoping for." Jerry said standing up. "You will help me get what I need or Skye and Lila will suffer the consequences."

God Lorenzo hated Jerry. He decided that he would pretend to play along but he had no intention of doing anything to Jason.

"What's your answer Lorenzo?"

"Fine. May I go now?" He asked.

Jerry smiled. "Of course, but when I call you better come running. If you don't, you will not live to see another day."

Lorenzo stared at him for a moment and then walked out of the room. He needed to find someone that was willing to go up against Jerry. He couldn't take him all by himself. The only choices he really had were to disappear or to kill Jerry and he would rather him dead.


	25. Chapter 25 – Change of Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! 1st, early on I said that Skye did not fight for Lorenzo. They are not together. 2nd Lorenzo has a crush on Elizabeth but he made it clear in the last chapter that he wouldn't do anything about it.

Chapter 25 – Change of Plans

They all sat down to eat breakfast together.

"You two look like you got a great night's sleep." Claudia said smirking.

Elizabeth grinned. "Oh, we did."

John gave them both a look. "Before this goes into TMI territory, why don't we talk about when we are blowing this pop stand?"

Anna walked into the room. "I'm afraid, that may not be possible."

Elizabeth frowned. "Anna? What's going on?"

"Jerry has poisoned the water supply in Port Charles. He's withholding the cure until he gets 1 billion dollars."

No one said a word so she continued. "People are starting to get sick. I'm afraid we're talking a mass epidemic here and it will affect all the people you love."

Claudia cursed under her breath and drove her knife into the table. "I've had enough of that little shit."

They all heard gunfire erupt outside. Jason grabbed Elizabeth and went to run when someone yelled freeze.

Anna stood in front of Liz and they all waited to see who was going to walk into the room.

"Oh….my…..God…" Anna said incredulously.

Cesar walked into the room. "Well, look who it is. You are still so beautiful Anna. In fact, I think you get better with age."

Anna clenched her jaw. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her and looked around the room. "Britta, I can't believe that you are hanging out with the people responsible for your mother's death."

"What are you talking about?" Britta asked. "They didn't kill her."

Cesar growled. "Now you are lying for them too? Have you no shame?" He yelled.

John pushed Britt behind him.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"It's not but you will be if you hurt her." John said firmly.

Cesar chuckled. "It looks like you've found yourself a boy toy."

"Father, what do you want?"

"I want Jason Morgan to pay for killing your mother."

"Are you deaf? He didn't kill him."

"Well if he didn't who did?"

"His name is Jerry Jacks. He's the one that recruited mother to help him."

Cesar looked around the room. "I am painfully aware of who he is and what he is capable of. Where is he?"

Anna cleared her throat. "He's in Port Charles, NY."

"Are you crazy?" Jason whispered in her ear.

"Trust me." Anna said softly.

Cesar smiled. "Interesting, why did you offer that information so readily?"

Anna shrugged. "I just want you out of here."

"Well, I'm afraid that our reunion is far from over. You're coming with me and we'll go to Port Charles together."

Anna felt Liz touch her back. "I'm not going back there. Everyone is sick and unlike you, I don't have a death wish."

"Sick with what?"

"Jerry poisoned the water." Britt added.

Cesar paused to think. "He stole that from my lab."

"You are responsible for the poison?"

Cesar nodded.

"Then you have the cure too, don't you?" Anna asked.

Cesar smiled. "Come with me to Port Charles and I will make sure you get the cure. You can save a lot of people Anna and I can avenge Liesl's death."

Anna turned around and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm going with him."

"Are you crazy?" Liz asked.

"Elizabeth, people are going to need that cure. Jerry will have no bargaining chip without it. I want you guys to stay here. You're pregnant and Jason is still weak."

"You're not going alone." Claudia said walking over to her. "I'm going with you."

Anna was shocked.

Cesar smirked. "I'm sorry but you are not invited."

"How do we know that you won't hurt her?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh please, if anyone is going to get hurt, it's you old man."

Cesar laughed heartily. "Let's go Anna. We are wasting precious time."

Anna walked past Cesar and his guards kept their guns on everyone until he was safely out of the house.

The door shut after the last one and Jason put his head in his hands.

"I'm going to Port Charles. I want to help bring Jerry down; the more people gunning for him the better." Claudia said.

"I'm in." Johnny said.

"I think the rest of you should stay here. You're pregnant Elizabeth. It's safer here. Besides, Jason needs more time to heal." Claudia added.

"She's right." John said.

"My father is dangerous. The only good thing that will come out of this is that my father won't stop until Jerry is dead." Britt said. "We can't even be sure that he's telling the truth about the cure. It wouldn't be the first time that he lied."

Claudia's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Claudia, it's Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo? What's wrong?"

"Jerry Jacks."

Claudia sat down. "Can I put you on speaker?"

Lorenzo frowned. "That depends."

"Trust me."

"Fine."

Claudia put him on speaker. "Go ahead. What did Jerry do now?"

"He's trying to blackmail me."

"How?"

"I help him get Jason, he won't hurt Skye and Lila. He said he wanted Jason and money."

They all looked at each other.

"Don't take a shower or come in any contact with any public water supply; not even to brush your teeth." Britt said.

Lorenzo sighed. "I already took a shower and brushed my teeth."

"You need to get the word out to people to warn them."

Lorenzo shut his eyes for a moment. "I will. If Jason is with you Claudia, he needs to take Elizabeth and hide. Jerry knows they are in Switzerland."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"We'll get them moved. Johnny and I are on the next plane out."

"Call me when you get to the airport."

Claudia ended the call. "Jerry is too busy to come after Jason right now. That is why he tried to get help. Lorenzo isn't going to bite so that will buy us some time. You 4 need to disappear, some place where no one would think to look for you. It can't be anywhere related to either business."

Jason thought for a moment. "I'll take care of it. Spinelli will stay with us too."

Claudia nodded and looked over at Johnny. "Let's go."

Britt looked over at Jason. "Where are we going?"

"Anna already gave me a place to go. No one will look for us there. I just have to make a phone call." Elizabeth said. "I'll go pack and make the call."

Britt went with her and John, Spinelli, and Jason were left alone.

"So, you want to fill us in?" John asked.

Jason nodded. "Anna told Elizabeth to go to Hungary. We're going to a castle called Vadzel. Count Andrassy is not there at the moment but Anna assured her that there is staff there and we just have to make a call and they will make sure they are ready for us."

"Are we driving?" Johnny asked.

"No, we'll take a small plane. Cody has his license." He looked over at Cody who went to make arrangements.

"Do they have wifi?" Spinelli asked.

Jason smiled. "I don't know."

"I don't think I've ever been to a castle before." Spinelli said.

"White castle doesn't count." A smiling Cody said coming into the room. "We're leaving in an hour. So, get everything packed and ready."

Jason stood up slowly. He was glad that Anna had made sure that Elizabeth and the baby would be taken care of. He just hoped that everyone in Port Charles wouldn't end up dying because of stupid Jerry. Alan was still recovering and Jason was worried that his body wouldn't be able to handle the toxin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily walked into her parent's bedroom. "Mom?"

Monica sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Johnny O'Brien just called. Apparently, the toxin is in the county water supply. We shouldn't brush our teeth or shower."

Monica frowned. "Then it's too late."

"Did dad?"

Monica shook her head no. "He's been pretty much in and out of sleep since he got home. But, he did go to the bathroom a few times. He probably washed his hands."

"Let's just hope that it's not enough to expose him." She said sitting on the bed.

"This is going to be really bad isn't it?"

"Yes. People will start getting really sick; flu symptoms. They'll get weaker and weaker and it will eventually kill them."

Monica sighed. "Please tell me that Jason and Elizabeth didn't come back."

"They are still in Europe. Johnny wouldn't tell me where; just that they are safe."

"Thank God."

"I'm so scared." Emily said softly.

Monica gave her a hug.

"They are going to need us at the hospital."

"I know but I don't think that I can leave your father."

"Don't. Stay here and take care of our family. I'll go."

Monica squeezed her one last time. "Be careful Emily. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Monica watched her leave. She was so proud of her. Turning towards Alan, she laid back down and snuggled into his side. None of them would go down without a fight.


	26. Chapter 26 – Dealing with Crazy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Dimitri is from All My Children. Since Anna was on that show as a crossover, I used him for my connection. Welcome back Candyhearts22! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 26 – Dealing with Crazy

Anna sat across from Cesar on the plane. She hadn't seen him in years and the last she had heard, he was rotting away in a prison cell. Clearly, someone else had taken his place.

"Where did you get all your information about the clinic?"

Cesar smiled. "I have my sources. The last message I got was that Liesl went into Jason's room and didn't come out alive."

"Yeah, well, Jerry saw to that."

"Jerry Jacks. I should have trusted my instincts on that one, but when he broke me out of prison, well let's just say you don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You seem awful confident that you will be able to best him."

"Just because your band of idiots couldn't bring him down doesn't mean the man is invincible. Everyone has an Achilles heel my dear."

"I feel sorry for Britt. I don't even know how she turned out so decent with you two as parents."

"She is my biggest disappointment. I swear Liesl cheated on me but I've done about 10 dna test and unfortunately they all come back the same."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to not appreciate a good daughter."

"Speaking of daughters, where is yours."

"That's none of your business."

"If you say so…."

Anna seethed. Cesar always ended up infuriating her. But she hoped this time she'd get the last laugh.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They had finally arrived at Castle Vadzel.

"Wow, this place looks awesome." Spinelli said getting out of the van.

John and Britt got out next and helped Jason get out.

Elizabeth gazed up at the architecture and smiled. "Outstanding. I can't wait to see it in the daylight." She said taking in the whole view. It was on the hill and overlooked a valley.

A woman came walking down the front stairs. "Welcome to Castle Vadzel. I am Helga. Please, follow me."

They walked inside with their mouths dropped open at the sight they encountered. There was a massive opening and a majestic staircase on either side. It was opulent and decorative. Elizabeth was in awe.

Helga smiled. "Count Andrassy, who you might know as Dimitri Marick, has been sure to keep the castle as close to the original design and décor as possible for historical purposes.

There was a huge picture of a very beautiful woman on the wall.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"That is Angelique, Dimitri's first wife. She passed several years ago."

"She's beautiful." Britt said softly.

"You may feel free to roam around the castle as you wish. The count wants you to make yourself at home. He is very fond of Anna and any friend of hers is a friend of his."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Before you explore, let me show you to your rooms."

John stood by Jason as he slowly made his way up the steps. By the time they got up to the top, he was breathing heavily.

Helga walked over to them. "I understand you are recovering from an illness. There is a phone in the room and you can press 11 and it will ring downstairs. You probably should be taking it easy and that way, someone can bring you what you need."

"Thank you." Jason said quietly.

Helga led them down a hallway and opened two huge doors. "This is where you will stay." She said to Jason. Elizabeth walked in first and gasped. It was a gorgeous room with tapestries and a huge 4 post bed that had a canopy. The room was enormous."

"There is a bath through the door on the right."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

Helga nodded and walked back out shutting the door behind her.

"It's gorgeous." Elizabeth said grabbing his arm. "Let's get you into the bed."

There was a small step stool on the side which Elizabeth was thankful for. She stepped on it and turned down the bed.

Jason smiled as he watched her. He took off his shoes, pants, and shirt, and climbed in. "I know you want to explore. I'll be fine here. I'll probably just sleep."

Elizabeth kissed him. "I won't be long." She said running back towards the doors.

She quickly found everyone and memorized their room locations. John and Britt had an adjoining room and Spinelli was a few doors down.

"How far along are you?" Helga asked.

"I'm almost 18 weeks along."

"You must be really excited."

"Oh, I am."

"I'll show you were the kitchen is just in case you get cravings."

Elizabeth grinned and she and Britt followed Helga downstairs. They turned a few corners and soon they were in a huge kitchen.

"Wow." Britt said.

"Help yourself to anything you like in between meals. We have plenty of food. We will provide your main meals. Breakfast will be served at 8 a.m. in the dining hall."

"Do you have a room that houses your art?"

Helga smiled. "We do. Let me show you."

Elizabeth was bristling with excitement. They soon stood in a huge room that was an artist's dream. The ceiling was painted and there were works of art everywhere. She didn't even know where to start. Art had always been her passion. This would be a trip she would never forget for many reasons.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily was exhausted. It was like a neverending stream of people coming in. They had no place to put them. The sickest patients got rooms and they had already had an elderly woman die. Things were looking grim.

The television sprang to life and Jerry's picture flashed onto the screen. The room got quiet and he began to speak.

"Greetings Port Charles. By now you are feeling the effects of the toxic making its way through your system. You should be at least sweating a little by now and then the system will get worse and worse until you die. Of course, some of you will be lucky enough to survive because I do have a cure."

People began to mutter amount themselves at his revelation.

"And all I will ask in return for the cure is one billion dollars."

"What?" Emily said loudly.

"There are plenty of rich people in Port Charles who could easily provide it to me. You have 24 hours to come up with the money. I will be in touch. Until then, good luck. You'll need it."

Epiphany and Emily stared at each other. "He is insane." Emily finally said.

"Some of the patients might not make it 24 hours." Epiphany said softly.

They looked at the desperation on everyone's faces in the room. They were all at the mercy of a crazy man.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked down at Claudia who was sleeping in his lap.

"She's much easier to get along with when she's sleeping." Robert quipped.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I get along with her just fine."

Robert made a face. "When we get on the ground, our best bet is to locate Jerry. If we can find him, we can offer him for the cure. Cesar just wants revenge so I don't think he will fight us.

Johnny nodded. "I already have people looking for him on the ground."

"You should try to get some sleep while you can." Robert said quietly.

Johnny closed his eyes. Robert was right. Once they got there, sleep would be a luxury that they would be able to afford.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason felt Elizabeth crawl into bed and snuggle into his side. "Did you have fun baby?"

"I did. It's beautiful here. I can't wait until the sun rises."

Jason smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It had been a long day. And for once, Jason was glad they were away from all of the action. He hated feeling weak, but as long as Elizabeth and his child were safe, he was thankful. Johnny would do what was necessary to end all of this. And he wished he could call Emily and see how his father was but it was just too risky.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny slammed his hand down onto his desk. Everything was falling apart. He found out through one of his men that Jason was still alive and he was shocked. And he couldn't believe that Jason hadn't even gotten word to him. He needed him back there. He got up to leave and Frisco Jones appeared in his doorway. "Going somewhere Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny growled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Frisco smiled. A federal agent pushed by him and handcuffs were slapped onto this wrist. "We have an arrest warrant with your name written all over it."

"I don't have to say a damn thing."

"No, you don't. We have a nice little cell waiting for you. You really should choose your women more carefully." Frisco said watching them lead Sonny out. Some days, he really liked his job.


	27. Chapter 27 – To Catch a Madman

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The timezone issues are doing my head in with this one. You have plane travel time and timezone differences. Then I get confused cause I'm on PST instead of EST. Oy! Forgive me if I screwed up a little.

This one will be wrapping up soon. I was supposed to follow it with a new fic where Liz comes to town with a big secret but then I wrote another one and I love it. Audrey and Lila are schemers in it. So, I'll post that one first. I also have another one I'm writing where Elizabeth is a Giambetti too.

Chapter 27 – To Catch a Madman

Johnny and Claudia got off the plane, it was about 10:00 p.m. and they quickly went through customs. There were some SUV's waiting courtesy of Robert. They all made phone calls as they headed into the city. Francis had stepped up and took over after Sonny was arrested. He gave Johnny an update of where they had already searched for Jerry at and then based on the video that had been on t.v., he suggested a few other places to search.

"The thing about Jerry is he's arrogant." Claudia said.

"True." Robert said. "What are you thinking?"

"That he wouldn't completely try to hide."

"Francis already checked out Jax's office building and the Metro Court."

"Doesn't Jax have a yacht?" Claudia asked.

Johnny smirked. "He does. But what most people don't know is that he was having a new one built."

"How do you know that?"

"Brenda. I guard her sometimes."

"Do you know where it's docked?"

Johnny sighed. "That I don't know."

Robert picked up his phone and made a call. He had a few contacts down at the docks, maybe they'd know.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John rolled over and jumped when he felt like his bed moved. He smirked when he realized it was Britt and she was looking at him.

"Britt?"

"Hi." She said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"This place is creepy. I got scared. There's this freaking knight in the corner of the room and I keep expecting it to move."

He grinned. "Come here."

She slid over and John pulled her into him. "I know I'm being silly but it's just spooky in here."

John tried not to laugh. "I think it's kind of cool. Everything is so huge. It's like giants lived here or something."

"Count Andrassy. Just the name makes me think of vampires." She said shivering.

"Vampires?" John said. "Okay, now you're just taking it to another level of crazy."

She smacked him on the arm. "Don't make fun of me."

He could feel her tremble. "I'm sorry. Maybe I can take your mind off of it."

She peeked up at him. "How?"

John grinned before pulling her chin up and kissing her. His tongue teased her lips and mouth and then the door flung open and Britt screamed.

"Spinelli, what the fuck?" John yelled as he sat up taking Britt with him.

Spinelli was out of breath. He shut the doors and ran over to the bed and climbed in from the other side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Va….va…vampires." Spinelli said breathlessly.

"Jesus Christ." John muttered as Britt began to giggle.

"I told you." She said quietly.

"Both of you go to sleep."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pulled up to the docks. They had already been around most of the marina. Robert and Claudia got out and they slowly made their way towards the yacht. They were running out of time and they needed to find Jerry fast.

Robert pulled out some night vision binoculars as they hid on the side of a building.

"See anything?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, there are some armed men." He said. "Wait a minute."

Coming around the side was Jerry. He was talking on the phone.

"Gotcha." Robert said grinning. He handed Claudia the binoculars and Johnny made a call.

"Anna?"

Cesar smiled. "Anna can't come to the phone right now. She's all tied up." He said as he stared at her in the chair.

She rolled her eyes.

"This is Johnny. I found Jerry."

Cesar turned from Anna. "You did?"

"Yes. You give us the cure. I'll give you the address."

"How about you give me the address and I'll give you the cure."

"Cesar, he killed your precious Liesl. Do you want to know where he is or not? I'm not jerking your chain. I want him dead too."

Cesar sighed. "Fine, it's waiting at the baggage claim at the airport. It says Liesl on both sides."

"Give me 15 minutes to retrieve it and then I'll call you right back."

Cesar smiled. Jerry was going to be his and he planned on making him suffer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robert stayed behind at the docks and Claudia and Johnny raced to the airport. They found the package and took it back to the car. Placing it on the seat, they tore it open. There were several vials in there.

"Well, it looks like this is it."

"It could be a decoy."

"We don't have the time to test it. We'll take it to GH. I'll call Mac and tell him to meet us there. He'll have to get some of it into the water supply once we can tell that it's working."

Claudia held onto it as Johnny sped back into town. He called Cesar and let him know where Jerry was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cesar pulled up to the docks. He looked back at Anna who was tied up and lying on the back seat. Robert watched him get out and waited for him to walk away. Another car had pulled up and one man stood by the van and three others followed Cesar.

As Robert was trying to decide on how to rescue Anna, the side door slid open and Anna kicked the guy in the chest. He stumbled back in shock giving her enough time to slide out of the van, her hands still tied, and drop kick him. They both fell to the ground and Anna used her legs to cut off his air supply and the guy passed out.

She stood up and her hands came into view and she ripped off the gag and shook her hair out. Robert walked up to her grabbed her by the hair and kissed the hell out of her. Pulling back he gave her a half smile. "That was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen you do."

Anna grinned. "Let's get the hell out of here. Once Cesar kills Jerry, our boys will sweep in and arrest him. It's a win-win."

Robert smiled. "I like the way you think."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny parked the car and they got out and ran into the hospital. Patrick was waiting for the package and he grabbed it from Claudia and ran to the back.

Emily was sweating.

"You look like shit." Johnny said. "Are you alright?"

She sat down. "I'll be fine. I hope that really is the cure."

"We do too."

"How's Alan?"

"He's good." She said before standing up as she saw Alan walking next to a gurney that held Monica. "Mom." She yelled running towards it.

"She's really sick Emily. Can you help her?"

Emily nodded. "We might have just gotten the cure."

Emily went with the EMT's and Johnny walked with Alan over to the waiting room.

"This is a mess." Alan said looking at all the people in the room. There were families huddled against the walls. They all looked really ill. The nurses and doctors almost looked like zombies.

He looked over at Johnny and Claudia. "How's Jason?"

"He should be sleeping right now. The last I checked, he was fine."

"Good."

Johnny looked down at Claudia, "What do you say we go get some sleep?"

She smiled. "That sounds great."

They got up and made their way to the elevator and went to Claudia's house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny laid in the bed and waited for Claudia to come out of the bathroom. It was weird being in the Zacchara mansion. It almost felt disloyal. But then Claudia came out of the bathroom naked and all he could think of was burying his cock deep inside of her. She climbed into bed and straddled him. "Someone is really happy to see me."

Johnny smirked as he grabbed her hair and pulled her down to him. "Less talk, more fucking." He growled.

Her eyes smoldered. "God, I love it when you talk to dirty to me." She said before kissing him wildly.

He flipped them over and then bit her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Claudia moaned loudly as she reached between them and started to stroke his cock. "Fuck foreplay." She said forcefully as he pulled back and then roughly flipped her over onto her stomach. He raised her hips and entered her to the hilt as Claudia screamed his name. And then he pounded in and out of her as Claudia encouraged him to fuck her harder. She could feel his balls slap against her and she was so wet for him. And then he reached around and touched her clit and Claudia was grunting and groaning as the orgasm slammed through her body. Johnny pumped a few more times and then he came loudly before crashing down on top of her.

They were both panting. Johnny knew just what Claudia like and she was completely satisfied.


	28. Chapter 28 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. So glad that you enjoyed this story! My new fic Right Place, Right Time is posted as well as another one called Where's My Happy Ending? So, check them out.

Chapter 28 - Epilogue

Elizabeth woke up and went to the bathroom. Jason was still asleep so she threw on a robe and quietly left the room and went to Britt's. When she found her bed empty, she went to John's room and peeked inside. Seeing Britt next to him, she smiled and then thought she saw another lump on the bed and moved forward curiously. Walking to the other side of the bed, she finally realized it was Spinelli and she had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

John sat up and looked around. "Elizabeth?"

She grinned. "Wow, I didn't see this coming." She said looking at Spinelli and then back at him.

John rolled his eyes. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. I kind of feel slighted that you didn't invite me too."

Britt sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I was scared."

"And Spinelli?"

"He was scared too." Britt said.

John slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom like he was a Zombie.

Elizabeth ran around the bed and took his place. "Will you go for a walk around the grounds with me?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else planned."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big.

"What's wrong?"

She grabbed Britt's hand and put it on her belly and she smiled.

"I think my baby is hungry. I'm going to go raid the kitchen."

Britt smiled. "I'll meet you down there."

Elizabeth slid out of the bed and ran back to her room. Jason was up and had just use the bathroom.

"Good morning." She said giving him a hug. The baby moved again. She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

Jason's eyes grew wide and then he grinned. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just feels kind of bizarre. I'm going to go get something to eat. Can I bring you back anything?"

He smiled at her joy. She was glowing and looking so beautiful. "I think you probably should leave right now because if you don't, I'm going to have to have my way with you."

Liz blushed. "I promise I won't be long." She said kissing him one last time.

She practically skipped out the room making Jason smile.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth came back to the room to take a shower. She had left the door open and Jason had a direct view as she stripped and stepped behind a curtain. He got out of the bed and took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom. She was humming as she scrubbed her body and took a moment to rub her growing belly.

Jason pulled back the curtain and she jumped.

"Jason, you should be in bed."

"Not without you." He said smiling. Standing next to her, he ducked his head under the water and then leaned over for a kiss.

"If this is what you really needed, I would have gladly given it to you in the bed."

He smiled. "I was fine until you did that little strip show."

She chuckled as she reached down and started to stroke him. "Is this what you wanted baby?"

Jason groaned. "Yes." He hissed as she leaned over and took him her mouth. "Elizabeth." He said hoarsely as she pumped and sucked his straining cock. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, kissing her breath away as he backed her to the wall. "Turn around." He demanded.

She turned around and bent over and he massaged her ass. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

"Fuck me Jason." She said quivering with anticipation.

Jason entered her and slowly at first and then built up speed. Elizabeth was moaning loudly. "I'm so close baby." She cooed as he continued to slam in and out of her. And then she let out a few noisy pants and her muscles clamped down on his dick and she moaned out his name as she felt him cum inside her. Then all she felt was bliss.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny woke up to find Claudia's body mostly sprawled out on top of his. He smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"It can't be time to get up yet." She said with her eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Because I could feel you looking at me and somebody is awake and wants to play." She said grinning.

Johnny smiled. He was hard and his cock was close to her entrance. But before he go grab her and thrust, his phone rang. Groaning, he turned away from her and grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Emily?"

"Hey Johnny, the cure is working."

Johnny grinned. "That is fantastic news. How is your mom?"

"She's doing better. Do you think it's safe for Jason to come home?"

"Probably, I'll give him a call."

"Thanks Johnny."

He hung up the phone.

"It worked?"

Johnny nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Yup."

"Thank God because I wanted to stay in bed with you all day."

"That sounds like a good plan. Let me call Jason really quick and then I'm all yours."

She kissed him and he dialed his phone.

"Morgan."

"Jason, I just wanted to let you know that the cure worked."

"That's great."

"Your mom was sick but Emily said she was doing better. She wanted to know when you were coming back."

"We'll fly home tomorrow. Elizabeth is having too much fun roaming around the castle."

Johnny smiled. "Is it cool?"

"It's okay. It's a little creepy."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

"Sonny's in jail, so you're going to have to start making some decisions."

Jason sighed. "I know. I'll talk it over with Elizabeth later."

"Alright, tell her I said hi."

"I will."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they all flew home. After talking, Jason decided he wanted to stay in the business. He was good at it and he planned on delegating a lot more so he could spend time with his family. They went to their new home first and then headed to the hospital.

Epiphany spotted them first. "Well, well, it's good to see your handsome face again." She said to Jason.

Jason smiled. "I knew you'd miss me." He said giving her a big hug.

Epiphany chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from that beautiful wife of yours."

"That's for sure."

Emily ran up to Liz and they hugged tightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

Liz grinned. "I missed you too."

Emily touched her belly. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Em." Liz said softly.

Alan walked up to them. "Jason, I'm so glad that you're okay." He said giving him a big hug. "You saved my life."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad that I did. We'd all missed you."

They walked into Monica's room. She grinned when she saw him. "I'm so glad that you're okay. It's like a miracle." She said as Jason hugged her.

"Thanks mom. I'm feeling much better."

"Let me see you." She said to Liz smiling at her belly. "I'm so happy for you both."

Elizabeth held Jason's hand. "I feel like I finally got my life back."

It was like a party in Monica's room as several of Liz's co-workers greeted them.

**6 Months Later**

"It's my turn to hold him." Britt said taking little Jayden Edward Morgan from Claudia's arms.

John watched her and smiled. They were in love and he hoped one day that she'd be holding his son or daughter in her arms. She would be a great mom.

They had all come together to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday. Johnny and Claudia were still going strong. In fact, Johnny had moved in with her much to everyone's surprise. Their relationship was unorthodox but no one could deny that they didn't love each other.

Sonny had been convicted and was spending life in prison in a small cell. It was a fitting punishment and everyone was happy when Jason took over the business. The five families were very pleased with how he ran things and it had been pretty quiet; everyone was too scared of his wrath to cross him.

Winifred moved to Port Charles to be with Spinelli and they were very happy. Maxie of course was still pissed that Spinelli had dumped her and tried to cause trouble which then led to Winifred going on a personal cyber crusade against her. By the time she was done, Maxie's credit was shot to hell and Kate had fired her.

**2 Months Later**

Jason and Elizabeth got re-married at the Quartermaine estate. It was a beautiful ceremony, even Robert and Anna attended.

"I don't think that you could get any more beautiful." Jason said as he kissed her naked back.

"You're really good for my ego." Elizabeth said closing her eyes and as his hands lightly caressed her side.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Elizabeth Morgan. You are the reason that I came back to life."

She rolled over so she faced him. "I never stopped loving you. I don't think it was even possible to. Never leave me again Jason."

"Never my love. Never again."

Kissing her deeply, he poured every ounce of love into so she knew how much he loved her.

The End


End file.
